Live Together
by Lyly Ford
Summary: Suite de The Meeting. Après avoir pu pardonner à Sawyer, la jeune femme décide de commencer un nouveau départ à ses côtés sans pour autant lui dévoiler ses sentiments... MAJ chapitre 30 FIC TERMINEE
1. la maison

Kikoo me revoilà je vous ai manqué ?

Bon partie 2 !!!!!!!!!!!

Youpi

Alors finalement personne n'a trouvé le perso mystère lol

En fait je suis contente de vous avoir piégé pour jenna et dire que quand je lisais vos théories j'étais explosée de rire lol si bien que je vous ai fait tourner en bourrique avec le fb sadique moi ? non jamais

Kiss tlm et bonne lecture :)

Ah oui j'espère que ça va marcher le lien voilà la ban pour la partie 2 mimi non ?

http://img168.imageshack.us/img168/7843/bb2bisgr9.jpg

_**Chapitre 1 : La maison**_

Les rayons du soleil se posèrent sur la silhouette endormie de Kate ; la jeune femme ne supportant pas la lueur éblouissante se retourna et cacha sa tête cherchant à tâtons son oreiller. Cependant, ses doigts se posèrent non pas sur un coussin mais sur la barbe du blondinet qui dormait à ses côtés…

La jolie brune ouvrit les yeux et ses joues se mirent à rosirent quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait enfouie sa tête non pas dans son oreiller comme elle le pensait dans le creux du cou de Sawyer…

Elle se mordit la lèvre et resta quelques instants sans bouger à écouter la respiration lente et profonde du blond qui s'était endormit la tête renversée du côté droit sur le haut du sofa.

Kate n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il était là avec elle, qu'elle ne serait plus seule dans une chambre à savoir quoi penser, à cesser de l'aimer…

Elle se redressa doucement de peur de le réveillant et le contempla. Il lui avait ouvert son cœur hier soir, jamais elle n'aurait imaginée qu'il avait vécu quelque chose d'aussi horrible. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire amer en se rendant compte qu'ils partageaient un point commun, celui de la vengeance ; c'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle comprenait parfaitement ses actions et qu'elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir d'avoir voulu venger la mort de Jenna.

Kate se rendit compte qu'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment et pourtant, il avait été honnête avec elle. Pourrait-elle un jour lui raconter l'histoire de Wayne ? Osera t-elle lui avouer ce qui s'était passé avec Tony ? Non cela elle ne le pourrait jamais car il ne se pardonnerait jamais ce qu'elle avait vécu et elle ne voulait plus ressasser le passé mais bel et bien penser à l'avenir à ses côtés.

L'ex fugitive glissa sa main sur ses cheveux pour éloigner une mèche parasite de son visage puis se redressa en se rendant compte des battements incessants de son cœur…

La brunette s'éloigna vers le bar où ses deux sacs reposés sur un tabouret, elle fixa longuement le sac remplit d'argent ; argent qui lui avait permis de vivre pendant ses 3 mois mais qui l'a dégoûtée plus que tout autre chose…Elle ramassa son sac à dos et sentit les frissons la parcourir quand ses pas la guidèrent vers ce qui avait été sa chambre.

Avait-il débarrassé ses affaires ? Partageait-il l'appartement avec une autre femme ? Non, il n'aurait jamais acceptée qu'elle revienne si sa chambre était à une autre…

Kate secoua la tête d'avoir pu s'imaginer une pensée aussi obtus et ouvrit la porte lentement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

La pièce n'avait pas changée, le lit était fait, certes il y avait de la poussière mais elle était restée comme à son départ ; quelques vêtements posés sur la chaise du fond, un livre abandonné sur la table de nuit, son lapin posé à la gauche de son oreiller, une larme coula sur sa joue ; elle avait retrouvée sa chambre.

La jolie brune déposa son sac sur son lit et se saisit de son lapin rose aux oreilles blanches, elle se souvint quand elle l'avait vu dans la boutique avec Sawyer et que le lendemain, elle l'avait trouvée poser sur son lit, il avait prétexté qu'il ne voulait pas l'entendre chouiner de ne pas l'avoir acheter pendant 6 mois. Elle serra son lapin contre elle et s'éloigna vers sa penderie pour regarder les vêtements qu'elle avait laissée ; sa main glissa sur le tissu d'une robe et elle sursauta presque en entendant la voix de Sawyer derrière elle.

-Tu sais que l'été approche Freckles, faudrait penser à refaire ta garde robe !

La jeune femme fit volte face et croisa le regard du blond.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour princesse et bunny pink !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et il ajouta en s'avançant pour ouvrir un peu plus grand la penderie.

-Sérieux t'as vraiment rien à te foutre sur le cul pour l'été !

-J'ai des débardeurs, des jeans et…

-…Tu portes ça toute l'année !

Elle ne dit mot se sentant embarrassée par ses propos et il se gratta la tête se rendant compte qu'il l'avait mise mal à l'aise.

-Je veux dire que…que t'es mignonne mais tu te mets pas en valeur quand en plus le beau temps est là !

-Et tu proposes quoi pour changer ça ?

-Que t'ailles faire les magasins ! S'exclama t-il en soupirant.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et ferma la penderie avant de se tourner complètement vers lui, croisant ainsi leur regard.

-Tu viendrais avec moi ?

-Quoi ?!

-Pour me conseiller, je suis pas du genre à penser à ce que je porte tu sais surtout depuis que je suis en cavale. Assura t-elle avec un petit sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

-Ouais j'ai pas vraiment pensé à ça faut dire.

Elle rigola devant l'air maintenant gêné de Sawyer.

-Je me suis habituée à plus regarder derrière mon dos, autant faire pareil pour ma façon d'habiller non ?

L'homme arbora un sourire et déclara d'une voix sensuelle :

-Je paierais cher pour te voir te sauver avec ta ptite jupette au vent Sweetheart…

Kate le frappa violement sur le bras et il se massa en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Ok.

-Pour ma jupette ?

-Sawyer !

Il s'esclaffa en quittant la chambre ; laissant Kate seule. La brunette exhala avant de reposer son lapin et sortir les affaires de son sac. Elle sortit en premier son petit avion et le glissa dans le tiroir de sa commode puis s'occupa du reste de ses affaires personnelles.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, Sawyer était assis sur le canapé, un mug de lait à la main, Shazan sur ses genoux à qui il donnait quelques caresses ; la brune esquissa un sourire devant ce tableau et s'installa à leur côté.

-C'est comme ça tous les matins ?

Le blond éloigna la tasse de ses lèvres et elle préféra reporter son attention sur le chat que de regarder les lèvres appétissantes mais enduites de lait de l'homme…

Ne se rendant pas compte du malaise soudain de Kate, Sawyer répondit simplement à sa question.

-Ça dépend des matins, dès fois il préfère être seul, d'autre non, tu sais je me suis habitué à vivre avec lui.

-Ouais je vois.

Il reposa sa tasse, passa une main rapide sur sa bouche et l'interrogea par curiosité :

-Et toi tu étais où tout ce temps ?

La jeune femme releva la tête et rencontra ses prunelles.

-Texas.

-Texas ?!

-Ouais…je sais pas pourquoi en fait.

-C'était bien ?

-Ça aurait mieux dans d'autres circonstances. Murmura t-elle en reposant à Tony.

Ses mains se serrèrent sur ses genoux, il remarqua le changement mais ne souhaitait pas savoir ce qui avait pu se passer depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Avait-il peur d'apprendre qu'elle avait pu rencontrer et se faire d'autres amis ? Ou s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose avec Tony ? Il devait cesser de ressasser tout cela s'il voulait avancer…

-La prochaine fois au lieu de te tirer avec le fric du loyer princesse, tu m'emmènes ok ?

Kate hocha la tête en éclatant de rire.

-Avant faut que je me fasse rembourser l'argent non ?

-Bien sur, c'est moi qui trime dans ce couple !

La brunette afficha un sourire et se releva d'un bond sous le regard surpris de son colocataire puis elle revint avec le sac de voyage en lui tendant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

-Je paye ma part !

-Kate…Cet argent est à toi, comme ceux que les millions qui se trouvent au 4 coins de la planète.

-Je ne veux pas de cet argent !

-Un jour t'en auras ptet besoin mon ange. Affirma t-il avec sérieux.

Déçue, elle reposa le sac sur le canapé et Sawyer ajouta :

-T'as qu'à t'en servir pour t'acheter des nouvelles fringues !

-Je vais pas tout dépenser non plus…

-Paye moi une maison alors !

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Non !

Il s'esclaffa mais cessa de rire quand il entendit la brunette avouer :

-Ici c'est déjà ma maison.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et pendant quelques instants, ils n'échangèrent pas une parole puis Sawyer fouilla dans sa poche. Il sortit un trousseau de clé et en détacha une du lot puis la tandis à Kate en disant tout simplement des paroles qui lui firent chaud au cœur :

-Bon retour à la maison.

La jeune femme récupéra la clef et murmura d'une petite voix sans le quitter des yeux :

-Merci.


	2. si proche mais aussi, si loin de toi

Aaaaaaaaaaaa mais j'ai pas posté depuis xxxx tps moi olalala

Sorry tlm voila la suite !

Bisous

lyly

_**Chapitre 2 : si proche mais aussi, si loin de toi**_

Après quelques minutes, Sawyer se redressa sous le regard surpris de la brunette.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Faut que j'aille faire 2 ou 3 courses.

-Et ça te prend subitement ? L'interrogea t-elle avec amusement.

-C'est quand j'ai vu boule de poils mettre son nez dans le paquet de chips !

Kate tourna la tête pour voir le chat la tête coincée dans la poche qui essayait vainement de la retirer avec ses pattes. La jeune femme voulut attraper l'animal pour l'aider mais le blond protesta.

-Laisse-le, il va se débrouiller !

Elle fronça un sourcil peu convaincu…

-Il a l'habitude, je crois qu'en fait il s'amuse !

L'ex fugitive reporta son attention sur le minet pour le voir sortir la tête la première d'un mouvement vif et secouer sa tête où des tas de morceaux de chips parsemés sa fourrure ; elle ne pu qu'esquisser un sourire quand elle vit Shazan se débarrasser avec ses petites griffes des « parasites ».

-Il est adorable.

-Si on veut, en tout cas il salit tout, tu devrais l'éduquer un peu, je crois que je ne suis pas un bon modèle pour vivre ! Affirma t-il embarrassé en voyant la table basse devant lui où joncher de nombreux détritus de ses anciens « repas ».

Kate suivit le regard de l'homme et ne pu s'empêcher de prendre un air furibond.

-C'est vrai que tu aurais pu nettoyer, ainsi que penser à manger d'autres choses que ces cochonneries !

-Oh ça y est on dirait que tu te prends pour ma femme ! S'agaça t-il en shootant dans un carton vide.

-C'est le cas !

La brunette aurait voulut se terrer dans un trou de souris après avoir prononcé ses mots. Sawyer la fixa interloqué quelques instants puis assura en affichant ses fossettes :

-Désolée chérie mais je demande le divorce.

La brunette osa lever les yeux vers lui et arbora un sourire serein.

-Je garde la vaisselle alors !

-Raison de plus pour que j'aille chercher de quoi manger, comme ça tu n'oseras pas m'enlever mon assiette n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Tu le mériterais tu sais ! Déclara t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Tu sais princesse, finalement je crois que je vais regretter mon célibat !

La femme leva les yeux au ciel.

-T'as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Quoi ?!

-Je sais pas moi, du maquillage par exemple !

-Tu m'as vu me maquiller souvent ? Le taquina t-elle d'un air enjoué.

Sawyer la regarda avec attention avant d'avouer avec sincérité :

-Non mais tu n'en as pas besoin, tu es plus belle au naturelle Sweetheart.

Le cœur de Kate manqua un battement, elle plongea son regard dans le sien mais ne su quoi dire face aux paroles du blond.

-Bon, pendant mon absence t'as qu'à éduquer le fauve !

Elle hocha la tête et il quitta la pièce sans un regard derrière lui. La brunette s'empara du chat et le cajola délicatement avant de chuchoter à son oreille :

-Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui Shazan.

Le chat croisa le regard de Kate avant de se blottir contre sa maîtresse. La jeune femme serra quelques instants l'animal dans ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres d'avoir retrouvé sa véritable « maison ».

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour voir apparaître le petit homme bedonnant du nom de Gordy.

-James ?

Il pénétra dans la pièce et remarqua l'absence du blond ; son associé s'inquiéta et s'éloigna vers le balcon mais ne vit personne…Il se gratta la tête et remarqua la porte de la chambre de Kate entrebâillée, il soupira en s'imaginant qu'encore une fois, Sawyer s'était « réfugié » dans la pièce et l'homme s'élança à pas rapide. Gordy ouvrit à grand volé la porte mais ne réussit à articuler aucun mot quand il croisa le regard de Kate qui poussa un cri en lui jetant l'objet le plus proche à sa figure et il referma la porte rouge comme une tomate d'avoir surpris la jeune femme dans sa tenue d'Eve…

Sawyer revint les bras chargés et ouvrit la porte pour trouver Gordy assis sur le canapé entrain de boire une bière et Kate dans le fauteuil.

-Ma parole je vais te faire payer une pension toi !

Les deux personnes se retournèrent puis Kate se releva pour aller aider à ranger les courses.

-Depuis quand il est là ? L'interrogea le blond en lui tendant un sac.

-Trop longtemps à mon goût ! Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et préféra s'éloigner, laissant Kate ranger les courses. Gordy évita le regard du blond quand celui-ci s plaça au-dessus de lui.

-Je peux savoir un ce que tu fous ENCORE chez moi et deux, pourquoi elle est en colère contre toi ?

Le petit homme but une gorgée en évitant son regard ; Sawyer dériva son regard vers la brunette qui lancer des éclairs en direction de son associé et il exhala avant de s'installer sur le canapé. La jeune femme revint peu après, se saisit d'un magazine avant de reprendre place dans son fauteuil et Sawyer les jaugea à nouveau du regard à tour de rôle.

-Bon vous m'expliquez ce qui se passe ? S'exclama t-il quelque peu agacé.

-C'est pas…pas important James !

Kate le fixa froidement avant de retourner le nez dans son article.

-Ok !

Il s'alluma une cigarette et déclara d'un ton amusé :

-Vous savez, ce qui vous décoincerez tout les deux ?

Ses deux amis le fixèrent interloqués.

-De vous foutre à poil et de coucher ensemble, je suis sure que ça casserait cette ambiance merdique !

Gordy ne pu s'empêcher de prendre une teinte rosée tandis que Kate foudroya du regard Sawyer avant de s'éloigner vers la cuisine. Le blond s'esclaffa avant de tirer une latte.

-James, tu veux mourir ?

-Crétin, elle est plus en colère contre toi alors laisse tomber ou tu préfères que je ramène votre sujet « tabou » sur le tapis ?

Il ne dit mot quelques instants avant de l'interroger surpris :

-Quand est-elle rentrée ?

-Dans la nuit.

-Et ?

L'homme soupira agacé.

-Et quoi ?!

-Ben toi et elle vous…

-…Elle bosse plus pour moi mais elle reste ici. Répondit le blondinet simplement.

-Oh !

-Quoi encore ?

-Donc, vous êtes ens…

-…Mais où tu vas chercher des âneries pareilles ?

Sans attendre une minute de plus, Sawyer se releva d'un bond et s'éloigna pour fumer sur le balcon. Kate revint peu après et tandis à Gordy un plateau remplit de gâteaux apéritifs qu'il accepta avec un léger sourire, presque intimidé par la brunette. Elle reprit sa place dans le divan et porta son attention sur Sawyer qui fumait au-dehors. L'homme enveloppé suivit les yeux de Kate et esquissa un sourire.

-Merci.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama t-elle en sursautant légèrement.

-D'être revenu ici, il a retrouvé le sourire.

Kate haussa un sourcil, stupéfaite par les propos de Gordy mais avant qu'elle puisse l'interroger d'avantage, Sawyer revint dans la pièce.

-Bon gros lard tu manges ici ou pas ?

-Je veux pas m'imposer tu sais et…

-…Depuis quand ? Tu sais Freckles, j'ai bien cru qu'il voulait prendre ta chambre, il me lâchait plus ce gros plein de soupe !

Kate arbora un petit sourire.

-Il a raison, regarde on te laisse seul et tu manges des cochonneries !

Sawyer leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon pour la peine, tu vas préparer le repas !

-Quoi ??!!!

La femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda intensément. Le blond se gratta la tête avant de s'éloigner vers la cuisine d'un pas lent et elle fut ravie.

-Eh ben !

Elle fit volte face pour croisa le regard de Gordy.

-Tu le mènes à la baguette !

-Hé crétin je suis encore ici je t'entends !

Le petit homme sursauta et Kate rigola puis s'éloigna pour sortir les couverts afin qu'ils mangent. L'associé du blond se releva pour aller l'aider tandis que Sawyer commençait à préparer le repas. La jeune femme lui tendit des assiettes et il demanda à voix basse tout en les installant sur la table :

-Tu es amoureuse de lui ?

La brunette lâcha subitement un verre qui se brisa au sol ; Sawyer se retourna et déclara amusé :

-Attends les papiers avant de casser la vaisselle chérie !

Gordy les regarda à tour de rôle et le blondinet leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par son comportement.

-Mets donc la table avant que je te foute à la porte avec un coup de pied au cul !

Le petit homme rigola avant de s'exécuter sous le regard troublé de Kate qui ne lui adressa plus la parole, trop gêné pour le regarder en face.

Sawyer revint peu après avec le repas et ils mangèrent tout les3. Kate apprit quelques anecdotes sur Sawyer, elle remarqua aussi la profonde amitié des deux hommes l'un pour l'autre, même s'ils ne le montraient que rarement.

Ce fut dans le milieu de l'après midi que Gordy décida de les laisser seuls. Kate en profita pour le raccompagner dehors, tandis que Sawyer lisait un livre. Ils descendirent les marches puis quittèrent l'immeuble. Kate fit quelques pas en avant et déclara en fixant l'horizon :

-Je suis revenue quand je voulais savoir la vérité sur toute l'histoire c'était censé être ma principale raison oui.

Il s'avança vers elle et ajouta d'un ton certain :

-Mais tu es amoureuse de lui n'est-ce pas ?

La brunette se retourna vers lui et hocha la tête avant de baisser les yeux au sol.

-Mais ce n'est pas un sentiment réciproque et je me suis fait à l'idée.

-Kate…

Elle le fixa avec attention puis affirma sincèrement :

-Il tient à moi, je le sais bien mais pas de la même façon que je tiens à lui.

Gordy hésita, il se rappelait bien de l'état de Sawyer après la « mort » de Kate mais trahir les discussions avec son ami, il ne le pourrait jamais alors il dit simplement :

-Je suis contente que tu sois revenue.

La jeune femme le serra dans ses bras.

-Oui moi aussi.

La jolie brune se recula puis plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme en face d'elle et il lui sourit.

-Je ne lui dirais rien, tu as ma parole Kate.

-Merci.

Gordy s'éloigna et rentra dans l'immeuble pour rejoindre l'appartement. Quand elle arriva dans le logement, le blond lisait un livre, portant des lunettes comme à son habitude ; elle étouffa un rire puis s'avança et s'installa finalement à ses côtés, son bras reposant sur le haut du sofa tandis que son corps était tourné vers le blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Sawyer leva le nez de son bouquin et la fixa étonné.

-Depuis quand ça t'intéresses ?

-Depuis maintenant !

-Ok Mlle curiosité, c'est une histoire de lapins.

Elle haussa un sourcil peu convaincu.

-Non je t'assure, mais c'est pas un livre pour enfants et pense pas non plus que c'est un truc porno, c'est assez complexe comme histoire.

Kate afficha un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Raconte-moi alors.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que comme tu l'as dis je suis mlle curiosité !

L'homme rigola.

-Ok mais à mon avis, tu vas en avoir marre de m'écouter d'ici moins d'une heure !

-Je prends le pari !

Sawyer la fixa intéressé.

-Et je gagne quoi ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais qui te dit que tu gagneras cowboy ?,

-Je doute que tu tiennes Freckles mais je suis intéressé par ce pari…Assura t-il avec un large sourire.

-Un dîner.

-Un dîner ?!

-Si je gagne, tu me payes le restaurant ce soir et si c'est moi, je fais pareil ok ?

-Fais gaffe princesse, je pourrais t'emmener dans un fast food ! La taquina en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

-Ca ne me dérangerait pas. Avoua t-elle d'une voix douce.

Sawyer haussa un sourcil avant de réagir.

-Mais oui, tu en as déjà mangé chez Babar et Mama !

-Ouais_…Non crétin c'est à cause de toi !!_

Elle soupira, sentant encore ses émotions s'accroîtrent mais Sawyer coupa court à ses pensées quand elle l'entendit commencer à lire. La jeune femme posa sa tête sur son bras et laissa la voix de l'homme qu'elle aimait la bercer. Il était si proche et à la fois si loin d'elle, elle donnerait tout pour qu'un jour il lui accorde une place dans son cœur, même si elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se faire d'idées et vivre avec l'idée qu'ils ne seraient jamais ensembles de la façon qu'elle le désirait….

Kate chassa ses tristes pensées et porta son attention sur l'homme à ses côtés, ne pouvant empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade par moment…


	3. Ce que mon cœur recèle…

_**Chapitre 3: Ce que mon cœur recèle…**_

Sawyer et Kate pénétrèrent dans la pièce, la jeune femme avait le sourire aux lèvres; tandis que le blond gardait simplement ses mains dans ses poches l'air légèrement bougon.

-Oh tu vas arrêter ton cinéma!

Le blondinet ne répondit pas et s'avachit sur la chaise la plus proche, bientôt rejoint par la brunette qui s'installa face à lui. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire face à la mine de l'homme.

-Je t'avais dit que je gagnerais!

-Je comprends pas comment t'as fait, t'as tenu plus de 3h à m'écouter lire!

Il se gratta la barbe et s'exclama en lui jetant un coup d'œil en coin:

-T'as un truc pas vrai?

Kate leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais tu vas arrêter de me poser la question!

-J'y peux rien princesse, je trouve ça louche que tu puisses rester des heures à m'écouter lire! Assura t-il d'un air déterminé.

La jeune femme le fixa longuement et remit rapidement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-C'est possible que j'ai un secret.

-Et?

-C'est pas toi qui m'a dit un jour, un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses secrets? Le taquina t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

-Bon commande avant que je change d'avis et t'emmène dans un fast food!

-Tu aurais pu je t'ai dis!

Sawyer la dévisagea longuement et elle sentit des frissons lui parcouraient le bas des échines

-Tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui…

-Comment ça? L'interrogea en prenant le temps de contrôler ses émotions.

-En fait j'ai l'impression que tu…

-…Bonjour Messieurs Dames, vous désirez commander?

Sawyer hocha la tête et regarda le menu tout en s'adressant à la serveuse. Kate fit mine de regarder le sien mais ses pensées étaient focalisées sur ce qu'il était sur le point de lui dire. Avait-il compris?

Lorsque Kate releva finalement la tête, elle s'aperçu que le blondinet était entrain de flirter avec la jeune femme qui prenait la commande…

La brune ne pu s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils devant le spectacle…Sa jalousie n'avait de cesse d'augmenter au fur et à mesure où la serveuse se frotter littéralement sur le blond.

Par chance, on l'appela en cuisine et elle s'éloigna en prenant soin de noter la commande de l'homme. Kate ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise, elle avait oubliée de prendre la sienne!

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Freckles?

-Ma commande…

-Oh, attend je vais la rappeler!

Avant qu'elle puisse objecter, il fit signe à la blondinette qui se précipita comme un caniche en chaleur sur son compagnon.

-Oui?

-T'as oublié ma copine chérie!

Le cœur de Kate manqua un battement quand elle entendit les mots de Sawyer…Elle savait qu'il ne disait pas dans le sens qu'elle espérait mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher son cœur de s'accélérer quelque peu à l'entente de ses paroles…

-Oh pardon je ne vous avais pas vu! Affirma la blonde d'un air faussement embarrassée.

La jeune femme la fixa longuement, se retenant de lui sauter dessus pour lui refaire le portrait…

Finalement, Kate réussit à passer commande et ils purent diner tranquillement tous les deux.

Par moment, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les autres couples dans la salle et de les envier de pouvoir exprimer leurs sentiments de cette manière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?

Elle sursauta presque au son de la voix de l'homme.

-Quoi?!

-Je te demandais ce que tu regardais.

-Rien de spécial…Je trouve l'endroit sympa et calme….Déclara t-elle l'air de rien.

-Ouais c'est vrai.

-Pourquoi tu as choisis cet endroit?

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et affirma avec le sourire:

-Parce que tu m'avais dit un jour que tu rêvais de manger français, rêve exaucé princesse!

La brunette esquissa un petit sourire, elle se rappelait avoir dit un jour qu'elle désirerait connaître la nourriture Européenne et particulièrement la nourriture française mais c'était y a plus de 6 mois.

-Merci.

-De quoi?!

-De t'en être souvenu. Répondit-elle honnêtement sans cesser de le regarder.

-Faut croire que j'ai bonne mémoire!

Le blondinet se remit à manger sans savoir qu'à l'instant, il venait de troubler la jolie brunette…

Le repas se poursuivit sans anicroches, ni sous entendus. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien puis Sawyer commença à se moquer de certains couples et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire avec lui.

Après un repas copieux et jouissif, il s'éloigna pour payer; laissant Kate seule à la table qui regardait les couples quittaient le restaurant, se tenant par la main, se chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille, ils étaient heureux.

Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas souhaitée cette plénitude? Elle pouvait se rappeler qu'elle n'était encore qu'une jeune fille quand elle avait ressentit ce besoin de passer du temps avec l'être aimé.

Elle tourna la tête pour observer Sawyer, il attendait avec nonchalance, les mains dans les poches qu'on lui redonne sa carte de crédit. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Kate en le regardant shooter dans le vide, attendant désespérément qu'on lui redonne ses affaires pour qu'il parte au plus de cet endroit.

Kate se releva finalement pour le rejoindre et il tourna la tête vers elle.

-Pourquoi tu souris?

-Tu n'es pas patient.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et elle rigola avant de s'écarter un peu à droite contre le mur, glissant à son tour ses mains dans ses poches.

-Tu sais, c'était vraiment sympa ce soir. Avoua t-elle en fixant la pièce.

-Ouais ça change, ça te dit que la prochaine fois on essaie de manger japonais?

Kate s'esclaffa.

-Tu n'es déjà pas patient pour attendre, alors je n'ose t'imaginer avec des baguettes.

-Je ne prends pas de pari avec toi mon ange mais je pense que je serais à la hauteur!

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques secondes avant que l'homme ne revienne avec la carte de Sawyer. Kate et Sawyer commencèrent ensuite à sortir mais la serveuse appela Sawyer, lui faisant signe de venir car il semblait avoir oublié quelque chose. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kate avant de s'éloigner de quelque pas pour rencontre la blondinette qui lui remit un ticket de caisse. De là où se trouver Kate, c'est-à-dire à une proche distance, elle se retint de pouffer de rire devant l'absurdité que la jeune femme utilisait pour draguer Sawyer.

-Patrick a oublié de vous le donner, c'est embêtement si vous voulez faire vos comptes…

L'homme ricana, récupéra le papier et le rangea dans sa poche arrière.

-Je suis pas Crésus mais faut pas t'inquiéter pour moi ma belle.

La blonde sourit et posa sa main sur le bras de Sawyer.

-Encore désolée d'avoir oubliée votre petite amie!

L'arnaqueur ricana amusé des propos de la serveuse.

-Ce n'est pas ma petite amie et puis c'est pas la fin du monde d'avoir oublié ma jolie.

-Oh mais je pensais que…

-….Non, on est pas ensemble et puis c'est pas mon genre de filles, moi je préfère les filles dans ton genre. Assura t-il en glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

La jeune femme gloussa et ils recommencèrent à flirter à nouveau.

Le cœur de Kate se serra après avoir entendu les propos du blond. Elle savait pourtant qu'aux yeux de Sawyer, elle n'était en rien sa petite amie, mais la manière qu'il l'avait dit à cette inconnue pour ensuite finir par flirter à nouveau avec elle, lui avait fait d'autant plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée…

La jeune femme tourna les talons et sortit du restaurant, s'adossant contre le mur en attendant le retour de Sawyer. Un sourire amer prit naissance sur ses lèvres; elle se berçait de douces illusions mais elle devait faire en sorte d'arrêter de penser qu'il pouvait s'intéresser à elle de cette façon là. Il tenait à elle, elle le savait bien mais elle devait faire une croix sur ses sentiments pour lui, sinon à un moment donné, il découvrirait la vérité…

_-Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu cherches dans le fond? Qu'il sache ce que tu ressens pour lui, que peut-être il comprenne que tu seras toujours là, que tu l'aimes tel qu'il est…Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse du mauvais gars?_

Kate se prit la tête entre ses mains et marcha devant elle pour essayer de se libérer l'esprit mais elle se cogna littéralement dans quelqu'un.

-Oh pardon excusez moi je…

Avant qu'elle puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, elle fût soulevée de terre et serrer fort contre le torse d'un homme.

-Mon dieu comme tu m'as manqué!!!

Elle rigola et il la reposa à terre le sourire aux lèvres.

-Quand es-tu rentrée?

-Euh…

-Sawyer le sait?

-Bien sur Babar que je le sais, on a fêté ça hier soir ensemble, une nuit TOOOOOORRRRRRIDEEEEEEEEE….

Hurley se mit à rougir et Kate tapa sur le bras de Sawyer qui venait d'arriver à leur rencontre.

-Aie!

-Ne l'écoute pas Hurley, il dit des bêtises!

-Euh ouais…Euh vous avez mangés?

-Ouais Hélas Bibendum, on est rassasié, mais tu peux casser la croûte pour 3 non?

-Sawyer! S'exclama Kate en fronçant les sourcils.

-Laisse Kate, ça fait plaisir de le voir comme ça en fait depuis que tu étais partit il…

-…Bon allez je t'invite Jumbo! S'écria le blond en passant son bras autour de l'épaule du brun pour couper court à la conversation.

Le Millionnaire fut entraîner par Sawyer mais Kate fixa le blond avec suspicion, se demandant bien ce que Gordy et à la fois Hurley voulaient sous entendre…

Elle les rattrapa et ils entrèrent dans un fast food et la jeune femme échangea un regard avec Sawyer.

-Alors Freckles, ça te tente toujours?

La jeune femme s'approcha et chuchota face au blond:

-Quand tu veux cowboy!

Il rigola et rentra à sa suite. Les trois amis dégustèrent un burger et Sawyer fut de plus en plus amusé par le comportement de Kate.

-Tu m'épateras toujours mon ange!

-Pourquoi?!

-J'en sais rien, ta façon d'agir, et le reste, ça me fascine!

-Dude, c'est normal tu es amoureux! Affirma Hurley en lui tapant dans le dos.

Kate jeta un coup d'œil en coin au blond face à elle et il déclara avec le sourire avant de porter sa bière à ses lèvres:

-Ouais t'as raison je suis dingue de cette petite brunette!

Hurley échangea un regard avec Kate puis il demanda subitement:

-En fait et quand est-ce que vous comptez vous mariez?

Sawyer recracha brusquement sa bière sur la pauvre Kate qui le foudroya du regard.

-C'est ma mère qui m'a demandée mais comme Kate n'était pas là, je n'osais pas te demander vieux mais maintenant…En plus faut fêter ton retour hein Kate!

-Oh Hurley c'est gentil mais…

-…Maman va me tuer si tu dis non! Allez demain soir, on fêtera ton retour, tu peux même inviter des amis à toi, je vais invitais Charlie et Claire je suis sure qu'ils seront contents de te revoir et faire la connaissance de Sawyer.

La brunette tourna la tête vers le blond qui hocha la tête.

-Je te préviens boule de gras, on vient mais on amène rien!

Le brun sourit et fit un câlin à Kate avant de se remettre à manger.

Hurley et les deux amis se séparèrent 1h après et Sawyer et Kate rentrèrent à l'appartement.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et entra la première suivit par le blond qui semblait pensif.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as?!

-Demain, va falloir jouer la comédie, on aurait ptet pas du accepter si vite.

Elle s'efforça de garder le sourire et demanda doucement:

-Ça te gêne de devoir jouer la comédie?

-J'aurais pu trouver pire comme actrice!

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'éloigner dans la pièce pour recueillir le chat qui se blottit tout contre ses genoux pour finir sa course dans les bras de la brune. Sawyer la rejoint et posa une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention; elle se retourna et croisa ses prunelles. La femme scruta son regard pour savoir ce qu'il cherchait à dire ou à faire mais contre toute attente, il caressa la tête de Shazan qui ronronna avant de lui souhaiter «bonne nuit».

-Sawyer!

Il s'arrêta et la regarda en coin; Kate s'approcha pour lui faire face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Hurley pour mon «départ»?

-Que tu étais partit au chevet de ta mère. Répondit-il simplement.

-Pourquoi?!

L'homme se gratta la tête et déclara d'un air embarrassé:

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je n'avais pas envie de dire à tout le monde que tu étais morte!

-Et toi tu le croyais?

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et il hocha la tête tout glissant une main dans ses cheveux. L'ex fugitive sentit les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour arrêter le blond.

-Quand ton pote m'a demandé où tu étais, j'ai pas réussit à lui dire la vérité alors j'ai simplement dit la première chose qui me passer par la tête!

La jeune femme posa brusquement sa main sur celle du blond qui lui caressait les cheveux et se fut à son tour de cesser tout mouvement. Kate prit sa main dans la sienne et l'éloigna de sa tête sans pour autant la libérer.

-Merci.

-De quoi?!

-De n'avoir jamais cessé de croire que je reviendrais.

L'homme se recula en affirmant d'un air amusé:

-J'ai jamais pensé ça c'est juste que…

-…Pourquoi avais-tu gardé mes affaires alors?

Sawyer resta coi pendant quelques instants face à la question de Kate puis il avoua avec sincérité:

-Parce que je ne voyais personne d'autre prendre cette chambre.

Elle le regarda interloquée par cette révélation.

-Pourquoi?!

-On ne vole pas à quelqu'un ce qui lui est dû!

-Quoi?!

Il afficha un petit sourire et donna une caresse au chat avant de s'éloigner. Cette fois ci, elle ne le retint pas, trop perturbée par les aveux du blondinet…

Kate ressortit rapidement de ses pensées et partit dans sa chambre pour essayer de trouver le sommeil, pensant à la journée qui l'attendait le lendemain…

Le jour se leva assez rapidement ce matin là et Kate fut la première debout; la porte de Sawyer était légèrement entrebâillée, elle s'avança et observa sa forme endormie dans le lit. La jeune femme préféra s'éloignait quand elle remarqua la couverture du blond glissait le long de son torse; sentant ses joues commençaient à rosir…

La brunette s'éloigna prés du réfrigérateur pour sortir le lait et se préparer un café.

Quand elle eut terminée, elle commença à faire des tartines avec de la marmelade puis son regard dériva sur la porte de Sawyer…

Elle soupira en se demandant si elle pouvait lui préparer son petit déjeuner ou s'il se poserait des questions…

_-Non Kate, tu ne peux pas faire ça, il te trouve déjà bizarre, n'en rajoute pas…_

Elle s'affaira sur son pain puis une fois cela finit, la jolie brune s'installa dans son fauteuil pour déjeuner tranquillement.

La porte de Sawyer s'ouvrit une quinzaine de minute plus tard, il s'étira; attirant l'attention de Kate qui du rapidement détourner les yeux devant la vue du torse du blond.

-Bonjour Freckles!

-Bonjour, bien dormit?

Il hocha la tête avant de balayer des mèches parasites de son visage et de sortir la brique de lait pour se servir un verre de lait.

Kate tourna la tête pour l'observer.

-Tu sais ce que tu vas faire avant d'aller à la soirée?

L'homme releva la tête et il se gratta la tête.

-Normalement aujourd'hui je dois voir une de mes clientes.

-Ah…Et elle est jolie? Mon dieu Kate!!!!

Le blond haussa un sourcil et pouffa de rire.

-Tu sais elle peut bien être une bombe que je m'en fou, j'ai juste besoin de frics, j'ai promis à Gordy de lui payer des vacances mais faut dire que j'ai eu des vrais pour la voiture alors pour le moment je suis un peu obligé de travailler.

-Tu…tu fais ça pour Gordy?!

Le blond soupira et expliqua d'un air désintéressé:

-C'est son anniversaire dans une semaine et il bosse pas mal depuis un an, voilà pourquoi il mériterait de partir 15 jours en vacances!

Kate ne pu se retenir de sourire.

-Quoi?!

-C'est gentil à toi. Tu sais, je me suis toujours demandé comment Gordy pouvait avoir de l'argent car il n'est pas…enfin…

-Oui c'est pas un mec sexy, mais il trouve pas mal d'arnaque, c'est un peu le cerveau et moi je suis les muscles!

-Très belle analyse Don Juan! S'exclama Kate d'un air taquin.

Il rigola et s'éloigna pour prendre un paquet de gâteau sur la table; Kate se mordit la lèvre puis se releva et s'approcha de lui les mains dans les poches de son jean.

-Si tu veux je peux te faire du pain grillé…

L'homme se retourna vers elle et haussa un sourcil.

_-Et voilà ça va recommencer…_

Sawyer s'esclaffa et assura amusé:

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour mon alimentation princesse, je sais bien que maintenant que tu es là je ne mangerais pas une pizza à tout les repas!

Kate se détendit et hocha la tête en souriant puis elle s'empara du paquet.

-Hé!

-Tu l'as dit, je ne te laisserais pas manger des cochonneries alors assis-toi et laisse-moi te nourrir correctement sinon ce soir, c'est pain sec et de l'eau!

-Ouh, intéressant programme mon ange mais ce soir, on mange chez Mama et Babar je te rappelle!

-Je pourrais commencer demain tu sais Affirma la brunette en le regardant droit dans les yeux fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Ok, ok t'as gagné!

Il prit place sur un tabouret et elle sourit victorieuse en préparant ses tartines.

-En fait Freckles et toi tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui?

-Aller voir Julia, j'ai envie de lui parler, elle m'a beaucoup manquée tu sais.

-Tu lui as manqué aussi tu sais.

La jeune femme se retourna et arbora un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit.

Une fois que Sawyer quitta l'appartement, Kate préféra chasser ses sombres pensées et elle descendit les escaliers, un petit paquet dans les mains. Elle ne fut guère surprise quand lorsque Julia ouvrit la porte, elle la serra contre elle et qu'elle sentit les larmes de la vieille femme tombait sur son chemisier. Les yeux de Kate brillèrent et l'étreinte avec la concierge se renforça.

Quand elle se recula, Julia garda toujours ses mains sur la jeune femme.

-Oh ma petite chérie comme tu m'as manquée!

-Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué aussi Julia.

La vieille femme invita Kate à entrer et elle se précipita dans sa cuisine pour revenir avec du thé et des biscuits. Kate ne pu se retenir de sourire, Julia n'avait pas changée et c'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle l'aimait tant. La concierge prit place à ses côtés et elle l'interrogea immédiatement.

-Comment va ta mère?

Kate paru surprise par sa question, certes elle savait que c'était une histoire de Sawyer mais entendre le mot «mère» lui rappela qu'elle avait perdue la sienne depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Elle se retint de pleurer et s'efforça de sourire.

-Beaucoup mieux merci.

-Quand James m'a dit cela je ne comprenais pourquoi il ne t'avait pas accompagné.

-Parce que je lui avais demandé de rester, ma mère avait besoin de repos vous savez…

La vieille femme acquiesça puis affirma avec un sourire en coin avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres:

-Je suis heureuse que tu sois revenue, James semblait tellement malheureux depuis ton départ, il ne m'a rien dit mais je n'ai pas eu besoin pour comprendre.

La brunette fut stupéfaite une fois encore d'apprendre par une tiers personne que Sawyer avait mal vécu son départ mais elle ne laissa rien paraître et elle continua de discuter avec Julia.

La journée passa littéralement vite et avant de quitter Julia, Kate déclara avec le sourire:

-Ce soir nous fêtons mon retour, voulez-vous venir avec nous?

-Oh ma chérie je ne sais pas si…

-…Ca me ferait plaisir!

La vieille femme hocha la tête et elles montèrent les marches. Kate voulut ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était déjà ouverte et à sa surprise, elle trouva Gordy assis sur le canapé. La jeune femme entra suivi par Julia qu'il salua.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Gordy?

-On m'a dit qu'il y avait une fête et je…

-…Bon alors tout le monde est là apparemment!

Kate fit volte face pour voir Sawyer portant une chemise noire qui s'avançait vers elle; il arbora un sourire puis glissa son bras autour de la taille de la brunette qui frissonna légèrement à son contact.

-Tu savais que j'inviterais Julia n'est-ce pas?

-Définitivement. Assura t-il en fixant la jeune femme.

-James tu es très beau ce soir.

-Je suis plus beau qu'elle c'est sur, tu vas vraiment y aller en jean?

L'ex fugitive le tapa sur le torse puis s'éloigna pour partir se changer et à sa surprise quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle trouva une robe rouge. La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

-Je ne te comprendrais jamais toi!

Lorsqu'elle ressortit peu après, elle trouva Julia et Gordy entrain de discuter tandis que Sawyer buvait une bière tranquillement assis sur un tabouret. Kate s'approcha et il applaudit.

-Joli robe, tu as bon goût!

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ils quittèrent ensuite l'appartement. Gordy décida de prendre sa voiture et Julia préféra monter avec lui prétextant que le couple avait besoin d'intimité. Quand il démarra la voiture, la brunette déclara à son attention:

-Merci.

-De quoi?!

-Pour la robe.

Il rigola et affirma en commençant à quitter la rue:

-Je te l'ai dis princesse, faut refaire ta garde robe!

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin et son visage s'illumina en pensant à la soirée qu'elle allait vivre à ses côtés ce soir, sans savoir exactement les surprises qui l'attendait…


	4. se souvenir des bonnes choses

Wow semblerait que j'ai plus qu'une lectrice lol ou rewieuse lol

Wow semblerait que j'ai plus qu'une lectrice lol ou rewieuse lol

Donc voilà le chap pour toi Arsinoe.romana

_**Chapitre 4 se souvenir des bonnes choses…**_

La voiture de Sawyer se gara dans l'allée ; il descendit de la voiture et ouvrit la porte pour Kate qui le gratifia d'un sourire puis ils attendirent quelques instants avant que Julia et Gordy n'arrivent à leur tour. La brunette se tritura les doigts d'un air nerveux et le blond le remarqua.

-Anxieuse ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et hocha la tête.

-C'est une soirée, la nuit sera longue…Tu penses arriver à tenir ton rôle autant de temps ?

Il afficha un petit sourire et concéda d'un signe de tête avant de se pencher pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Un verre ou deux dans le nez et je te chanterais des « je t'aime » alors Mama nous emmènera à Vegas pour nous marier, si elle a pas déjà le prêtre dans la maison en ce moment.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et croisa son regard quelques minutes avant que Gordy et Julia ne s'avancent à leur côté. Sawyer prit la main de Kate dans la sienne et ils échangèrent un bref regard avant d'aller frapper à la porte de la villa.

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de dire que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Carmen fonça sur le couple et les serra contre elle.

-Santa Madonna enfin vous voilà !!

Elle se dégagea et remarqua Julia et Gordy.

-C'est ta mère Kate ?

-Oh non c'est…

-…C'est une amie de la famille et le gros lard là bas je pensais qu'il pourrait s'entendre avec ton fils Mama, il semble avoir eu le coup de foudre en fait faut dire ! S'exclama l'homme avec un large sourire.

Carmen porta une main à son cou et serra sa croix.

-Mon fils avec cet homme, Santa Madonna pourquoi j'ai élevé un incapable !!

Sawyer ricana et Kate le frappa violement

-Aie !

-Ne l'écoutez pas Carmen, il est un vil menteur !

Gordy lui lança un regard mauvais et il s'éloigna avec Carmen et Julia ; Kate se tourna vers Sawyer et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Quoi ? Elle m'a tendue la perche !

-Fais cowboy, je pourrais bien chercher à t'humilier ce soir !

Il s'esclaffa et demanda enjoué :

-Comment ? En me donnant la fessée ?

Les joues de Kate prirent une teinte rosée et elle le tira d'un coup sec dans le hall, voulant rejoindre les autres le plus rapidement possible avant qu'il ne dise à nouveau de telles choses…

Le visage de Kate s'illumina quand elle vit Claire et Charlie, elle relâcha le bras de Sawyer, qu'il se frotta énergiquement puis serra la jeune maman dans ses bras. L'Australienne se dégagea et arbora un grand sourire.

-Oh Kate comme tu m'as manqué, tu sais Aaron aussi s'ennuyait de toi, j'étais si heureuse quand Hurley m'a téléphoné ce matin !

La brunette sourit puis Charlie s'avança et l'étreignit à son tour avant de regarder Sawyer qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés.

-Alors vous devez être le fiancé de Kate ?

-Il semblerait, à moins qu'elle m'ait remplacée entre temps !

Claire rigola et Kate ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Le British tendit sa main à Sawyer.

-Je suis Charlie Pace et ça c'est ma femme Claire.

-C'était pas compliqué de le comprendre tu sais hobbit !

-Sawyer !! S'écria Kate choquée.

Le petit blond s'esclaffa et ils échangèrent une poignée de main.

-Je fais parti d'un groupe du nom de DriveShaft vous connaissez ?

-Jamais entendu parler et me vouvoie pas, je vais me sentir vieux !

La brunette afficha un franc sourire et elle remarqua que Charlie et Claire étaient amusés.

-Tu dois avoir environ l'âge de mon frère.

-Oh tu as un frère Charlie ?! S'exclama avec étonnement Kate.

Le couple échangea un regard embarrassé et la blonde afficha un sourire avant de demander à l'attention de Sawyer.

-En fait, Hurley nous appris que vous comptez vous mariez bientôt, vous avez fixés une date ?

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon, cherchant comment se sortir de la situation…Par chance, Carmen appela tout le monde et ils s'avancèrent vers le buffet alors, les deux amis en profitèrent pour échanger brièvement quelques mots.

-Qu'as-tu prévue comme échappatoire à cette question ? L'interrogea Kate dans un murmure.

-On avisera en temps et en heure princesse !

L'ex fugitive voulut répliquer mais la voix de la mère d'Hurley se fit entendre et ils se mirent à écouter le discours de Carmen.

-Nous voilà ici ce soir pour fêter le retour de celle que je considère avec sa moitié comme les DIGNES HERITIERS de la famille Reyes ! Vu que mon stupido nino ne cherche pas une épouse mais à se protéger du mauvais œil SANTA MADONNA ! S'exclama t-elle avant d'embrasser sa croix.

Les deux amis se sentirent gênés mais l'embarras le plus extrême fut décerné à Hurley qui était à ce moment précis rouge comme une tomate…Kate posa une main sur son épaule et il s'efforça de lui adresser un petit sourire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, bon retour à toi Kate et puissiez-vous me donner des petits enfants avant que je finisse dans la tombe !

Le visage de la brunette prit soudain une teinte écarlate et elle n'osa pas tourner la tête vers Sawyer…

La fête démarra en musique et Julia et Carmen s'installèrent sur des chaises pour discuter de leur sujet favori « Sawyer ET Kate »…

Le dit « couple » se sépara et Kate partit discuter avec Claire tandis que Sawyer, Charlie, Hurley et Gordy semblaient passionner par un sujet qu'aucune des deux femmes ne pouvaient entendre de là où elle se trouvait…

La jolie brune ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de tant à autre de jeter un regard au blond…

-Tu me rappelles moi.

Kate sursauta légèrement au son de la voix de l'Australienne.

-Quoi ?!

-Quand c'était les premiers mois où j'étais amoureuse de Charlie, je ne pouvais pas rester une minute sans le voir, même si lui ne me voyait pas comme lorsqu'il était sur scène, j'avais besoin de le regarder, de savoir ce qu'il faisait, avec qui il était !

Claire rigola.

-J'étais vraiment sa groupie !

La brunette afficha un petit sourire amusé.

-Et plus maintenant ?

-C'est différent, j'ai Aaron, Charlie travaille beaucoup pour son album, et nous sommes mariés, au départ c'était une découverte, je n'avais jamais aimé comme ça tu sais.

-Oui je comprends…

-Tu sembles très amoureuse. Avoua la blondinette avec le sourire.

Kate échangea un long regard avec Claire ; si seulement elle pouvait lui dire la vérité, se confier à une amie, lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment…

-Vous faîtes un beau couple et puis vous êtes peu démonstratif, je préfère cela à des couples qui s'embrassent tout le temps et ne cessent de se dire des mots d'amour. Une de mes amies est comme ça mais je l'invite rarement à la maison mais toi et Sawyer vous pouvez venir, j'ai l'impression que Charlie et lui s'entendent bien. Affirma la blonde en fixant les hommes dans le fond de la pièce.

Kate tourna la tête pour assister à un fou rire magistral entre les hommes mais elle remarqua plus particulièrement à quel point Sawyer semblait détendu et son visage s'illumina.

Julia et Carmen arrivèrent brusquement au côté des deux femmes et la jolie brune commença à s'inquiéter en voyant la mine radieuse des adorables femmes…

Carmen s'empressa de prendre les mains de Kate qui échangea un rapide regard avec Claire qui ne su quoi lui répondre, s'interrogeant elle-même du comportement vivaces des deux matrones…

-Santa Madonna ! Ma jolie Kate ! Nous avons ENFIN décidé du lieu de la cérémonie !

-Quoi ?!

-ICI ! Oh Julia m'a racontée que tu avais acheté ta robe avec elle, j'ai été déçue que vous ne m'ayez pas invité avec vous.

-Je pense que Kate avait l'esprit ailleurs, elle devait sans doute réfléchir à chaque détail de ce jour si spécial pour elle et James ma chère Carmen. Assura Julia avec un sourire malicieux.

-Mais je…

-….Quoiqu'il en soit, NOUS avons trouvé le lieu alors maintenant, nous devons fixer une date !

_-Oh mon dieu…_

-Oh c'est fantastique Kate, je ne pensais que vous comptiez vous mariez si tôt ! S'écria Claire enjouée.

La brunette voulu se cacher dans un trou de souris et lança désespérément un « appel » au blond qui riait aux éclats avec ses amis.

Sawyer était entrain de rire d'une blague de Charlie quand le british s'exclama brusquement :

-Il semblerait qu'il y est de l'excitation là-bas.

Le blond fit volte face et croisa le regard de la brunette.

-Damn it !

Sans ajouter une parole de plus, il s'avança vers l'attroupement de femmes suivi par le reste des hommes.

-Alors il faudra savoir la couleur du costume de Sawyer et puis ensuite nous...

-…Je n'aime pas les costumes, je préfère être tout nu !

Les têtes des femmes pivotèrent et elles s'esclaffèrent tandis que Kate le remercia d'un rapide regard avant qu'il ne la rejoigne ; se sentant déjà plus soulagée qu'il soit à ses côtés.

-Alors Mesdames de quoi parliez-vous ?

-De ton mariage mon cher James.

Il échangea un regard avec Kate puis se tourna vers Julia et Carmen avec le sourire.

-C'est gentil à vous deux mais comme vous avez dit chères jolies Dames, c'est mon mariage et je pense que c'est à Kate et moi d'en discuter.

-Oui c'est vrai James mais, nous pensions que…

Julia se tu et Kate se mordit la lèvre de voir la vieille femme qu'elle adorait tant aussi triste alors elle s'écria brusquement :

-Cet été ça serait parfait !

-QUOI ??

La brunette lui lança un regard noir puis ajouta d'un ton embarrassé :

-On…on a besoin d'un peu de temps pour tout préparer…

-Oh mais oui c'est normal ma chérie ! Hugo !! Va chercher mon agenda !! Nous devons noter une date !!

Hurley partit en courant et Kate osa jeter un regard à Sawyer, mais hélas, elle n'arriva pas à lire quoique ce soit sur son visage…

-Kate mais…tu n'as pas de bague ! S'exclama la blonde surprise.

-J'avais pas de fric pour lui en offrir une ! Lâcha brusquement le blond.

-Oh vieux, tu sais tu pouvais en trouver une pas cher et puis moi pour Claire je…

-…Sawyer voulait quelque chose d'original en fait !

Tout le monde porta son attention sur Kate qui sortit de la poche de sa poche quelque chose qui intrigua le blond au plus au point…

Il fut plus que surpris quand Kate ouvrit sa main et qu'il vit le pendentif…Les femmes s'approchèrent pour regarder.

On entendit des exclamations mais l'homme ne s'avança pas, restant à regarder la scène et à écouter Kate racontait qu'il lui avait offert à Noël et des flashes de cette nuit là apparurent devant ses yeux…

Il se revit allonger sur elle, caressant chaque pouce de sa peau…

-C'est vraiment cool comme cadeau Dude. Assura Hurley en posant une main sur son épaule après avoir couru comme un fou pour ramener le calepin que sa mère s'empara juste après qu'il soit arrivé dans la pièce.

-Ouais très…

Sawyer ne quitta pas Kate des yeux de la soirée, plus que troublé par les souvenirs de ce soir de Noël…

Le reste de la soirée se poursuivit entre rigolades, chansons, danses, même si Sawyer et Kate ne partagèrent aucun de ses moments ensembles ; la jeune femme était trop occupée à la planifier leur mariage avec Carmen,Julia et Claire.

-Tu vas être obligé de l'épouser !

L'homme détourna le regard de la scène et croisa celui de son ami.

-Il semblerait ouais.

Gordy se gratta le crâne et ajouta d'une petite voix :

-Tu n'aurais pas dû jouer cette comédie James, tu risques de te brûler les ailes…

-Je prends le risque !

Ils échangèrent un long regard mais le petit homme n'arriva pas à déceler le vrai sens des paroles du blondinet alors il préféra retourner jouer au poker avec les autres.

Sawyer termina son verre en fixant intensément la brunette qui riait aux éclats avant de rejoindre ses amis.

La nuit fila vite et Carmen proposa de garder tout le monde ; Hurley accompagna alors Kate et Sawyer dans leur chambre.

Kate referma la porte et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle sursauta en voyant la proximité de Sawyer.

-Tu m'as fait peur !

-Quand tu as été le chercher ?

-Quoi ?!

-Le pendentif, je l'avais laissé là-bas, à l'hôtel.

Kate plongea son regard dans le sien, son cœur s'accéléra brusquement quand les yeux du blond la fixèrent avec intensité.

-Le lendemain, je suis allée à l'hôtel, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi car je me doutais que tu étais partit mais…je voulais voir si…

-…Si je t'avais laissée un message ?

La brunette hocha la tête.

-Et puis une femme m'a remit le collier, j'ai passée la soirée dans la chambre à me demander ce que cela voulait dire…je crois que c'est aussi pour ça que je voulais revenir…Pourquoi l'as-tu gardé ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Elle voulu ajouter quelque chose mais il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et murmura doucement :

-Peut-être que je ne voulais pas oublier le soir où je te l'ai offert.

-Sawyer…

Il sourit, recula sa main et la présenta devant elle ; elle le regarda d'un air interloqué…

-Il serait plus joli à ton cou non ?

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui remit le collier. Sawyer lui demanda de se tourner et elle s'exécuta le cœur battant…Il lui attacha autour de son cou puis posa ses deux mains sur ses frêles épaules et elle frissonna à son contact.

Les mains du blond glissèrent le long de ses bras et la jeune femme ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter…

-Tu sais, quand j'ai vu ce pendentif, j'ai repensé à ce fameux Noël…

Les précipitations du cœur de Kate augmentèrent mais elle ne réussit pas à prononcer un mot. Les doigts du blond touchèrent la peau nue de ses bras et elle eut l'impression que son corps allait s'effondrer…

-Tu es devenue muette mon ange ? L'interrogea t-il avec amusement.

-Non j'attendais la suite de ton discours. Répondit-elle en prenant un air détaché.

Le blond rigola et se détacha d'elle si bien qu'elle se retourna et croisa son regard, incertaine de comprendre son attitude.

-Sawyer qu'est-ce que tu…

Avant puisse finir sa phrase, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et ils échangèrent un long baiser puis il se recula légèrement et chuchota entre ses lèvres tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Tu crois que Noël c'est qu'une fois par an ?

La jeune femme sourit avant d'attraper son visage et l'embrasser fougueusement…

Les souvenirs de cette nuit magique s'infiltrèrent peu à peu dans leur esprit et ils ne souhaitèrent plus qu'une chose ! Revivre ce doux moment…


	5. un cœur qui s’ouvre

Dslée du re pour la publication des chaps

_Dslée du re pour la publication des chaps_

_Je suis reeeeeeeeeee_

_En voilà un pour le moment et si j'ai des reviews demain, j'en reposte un autre lol (je suis en avance pour mes chaps )_

_Kiss_

_lyly_

_**Chapitre 5 : un cœur qui s'ouvre**_

Les yeux de Sawyer s'ouvrirent lentement et l'homme mit quelques instants à se rappeler où il se trouvait. Il esquissa un sourire en repensant au rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit et d'une certaine manière, il aurait souhaité ne pas se réveiller…

Le blond porta une main à ses cheveux qu'il balaya rapidement en arrière pour avoir une vue dégagée sur la pièce.

Il s'acclimata lentement à l'atmosphère de la chambre puis il se redressa légèrement et tourna la tête sur sa gauche pour voir une jolie brune entrain de dormir paisiblement d'un sommeil profond.

Kate dormait recroqueviller sur elle-même comme un chaton, une main sous son oreiller tandis que l'autre se trouvait sur le torse du blondinet.

Sawyer la contempla longuement sans faire le moindre geste ; il se rappelait cet autre matin où il l'avait observée avec attention, cet autre matin où ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Il se souvint parfaitement qu'il s'était réveillé très tôt et qu'il l'avait regardé longuement avant de se rendormir, blottit tout contre elle.

Après quelques minutes, il glissa une main sur sa joue qu'il caressa du revers de la main en repensant à la folie qui l'avait habité hier soir…

Céder à la tentation…Céder à un moment de luxure qui ne pourrait amener que des ennuies…

Il avait joué un jeu dangereux où la seule issue qu'il aurait pu encore prendre venait de s'effriter à l'instant même où il avait partagé un passionnant baiser avec la brunette.

Pouvait-il continuer à nier ce qu'il ressentait ?

Il avait essayé de comprendre pendant tout ces mois où il avait cru l'avoir perdu mais aucun mot n'avait pu se mettre sur ce sentiment…

Toutefois, il savait par-dessus tout qu'il ne la laisserait plus partir, il avait besoin de sa présence plus que jamais…

Sa main trouva son chemin sur les lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme et il apposa un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure, l'effleurant légèrement…

Il était pris au piège, ce jeu dangereux se refermait sur lui et il savait les risques qu'il encourrait maintenant…Kate ne le connaissait pas, elle ne savait rien sur Sawyer, rien des ennemis qu'il pouvait avoir et qui ne souhaitaient que sa mort…

Etait-ce son côté de femme fatale qui l'avait attiré ?

Sawyer ne pouvait oublier sa première rencontre avec Kate et tout ce qui s'était passé par la suite. Il ne savait pas grand-chose de sa vie, des raisons qui l'avaient conduite à agir de la sorte. Oh oui, il connaissait l'histoire « classique » du Marshall, elle avait tuée son père et sa mère avait témoignée contre elle ; mais il comprenait que quelque chose de terrible s'était produit pour qu'elle en vienne à une telle extrémité et il avait tiré ses propres conclusions sur cette sordide histoire. Pourtant, l'idée que ses propres affirmations puissent s'avérer vraies, lui donner envie de tuer lui-même le père de Kate !

Sa main toucha les longs cheveux de la jolie brune qui lui barraient le visage.

Elle aussi s'aventurait sur un terrain miné à vivre à ses côtés tout en sachant les dangers qui pourraient subvenir à tout moment…

Le Marshall pouvait revenir et elle devrait partir…

A cette pensée, Sawyer se demanda ce qu'il pourrait faire si une telle chose survenait…

Pourrait-il la laisser partir et ne pas savoir ce qui lui arriverait ?

Pourrait-il la protéger suffisamment et leur permettre de rester à vivre ici ? Ou devraient-ils partir ?

Il n'avait jamais envisagé cette idée mais maintenant il commençait à y réfléchir un peu.

Il n'avait rien qui le retienne ici. Certes, Julia lui manquerait ainsi que d'une certaine manière Gordy mais pas autant que ce petit bout de femme qui dormait à ses côtés…

Que lui arrivait-il ? Depuis sa rencontre avec elle, il avait commencé à se sentir coupable ! Coupable de lui avoir menti, d'avoir joué avec elle et par-dessus tout, il lui avait raconté son histoire avec Jenna ; histoire que seuls trois protagonistes connaissaient et deux d'entre eux étaient morts.

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent sur une mèche de cheveux qu'il entortilla et il esquissa un sourire en voyant la brunette fronçait les sourcils dans son sommeil.

Il avait changé, il ne pouvait le nier ; la présence de Kate avait atténué les blessures de son cœur meurtri.

Elle avait su lui montrer de bien des façons que les gens se souciaient de lui, qu'il n'était pas seul. Etrangement, il l'avait toujours su, Gordy était là ainsi que Julia mais jamais il n'avait accepté l'idée qu'on puisse l'aimer mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, il avait accepté leur amour et essayer à sa façon si singulière de leur donner du sien.

Sawyer repensa à cette nuit, à cette nuit passionnée avec la jolie brune, les choses étaient si compliquées maintenant. Pourrait-il faire machine arrière ? Non, plus maintenant, il le savait trop bien et il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir à nouveau à cause de sa bêtise. Seulement, il ne savait pas quel chemin prendre avec elle…

La jeune femme remua quelque peu alors il recula sa main et attendit qu'elle ouvre ses paupières pour croiser son regard.

-Bonjour. Murmura t-il doucement tout en redoutant la suite des événements…


	6. besoin de comprendre

Chapitre 6 : besoin de comprendre

In late me frappé pas, cette sem j'étais trop fatiguée »

_**Chapitre 6 : besoin de comprendre**_

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent lentement ; elle porta une de ses mains à son visage et frotta ses paupières. Le silence régnait dans la pièce ainsi, et elle enfonça d'avantage sa tête sur le coussin ; cherchant sans doute à retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Soudain, une voix se fit entendre et la jolie brune tourna vivement la tête pour croiser le regard du blond.

Elle sentit le rouge venir à ses joues en se rappelant de ce qui s'était passé la veille…

Une fois encore, ils avaient fait l'amour ; elle n'aurait jamais imaginée cela, elle s'était faite à l'idée de ne jamais dépasser le stade de « l'amitié » avec lui, de peur qu'il ne découvre ses sentiments ; mais hier soir, il avait franchi la limite et elle avait cédée…

D'ailleurs, comment aurait-elle pu lui résister ?

Kate se redressa et s'adossa contre le lit tenant le drap pour cacher sa nudité. Elle se frappa mentalement la tête en pensant à son attitude puis elle lui répondit faiblement à son tour.

-Bonjour…

-Bien dormi princesse ?

-Ouais et toi ?

-Comme un bébé, faut dire que tu m'as épuisé à me chevaucher toute la nuit ! S'exclama t-il d'un regard subjectif.

La brunette le frappa violemment sur le bras et évita son regard pour ne pas qu'il remarque la teinte rosée sur ses joues…

Sawyer se frotta le bras en ricanant.

-Quoi fait pas ta timide, tu vas pas nier que tu n'es pas sauvage Freckles.

-Tu as une manière si singulière de parler aux femmes Sawyer que je comprends que tu sois encore célibataire ! Répliqua t-elle avec sarcasme.

-Je dirais plutôt que je suis un Casanova qui se fourvoie dans la luxure !

La jeune femme le regarda interloquée.

-Quoi ?! Tu connais son histoire quand même non ?

-Euh oui enfin non pas vraiment…

-Tu ne lis donc jamais mon ange ? La taquina t-il avec le sourire.

-J'ai du voir le film, je sais pas et non tu sais bien que je n'aime pas lire.

-Tu as tort princesse. Assura le blond.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit !

L'homme la regarda amusé et elle croisa son regard faisant retomber un lourd silence dans la pièce. La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire exactement pour que l'atmosphère de la salle soit moins pesante…

-On devrait ptet descendre, ton pote bibendum pourrait venir et finir à l'hôpital s'ils nous voient à poils dans un lit non ?

-Ouais…

Il se releva et lui tourna le dos pour récupérer ses affaires et elle soupira en cherchant à tâtons sa robe mais ne la trouva.

-Je crois pas que je rentrerais là dedans ! S'exclama Sawyer en lui tendant le vêtement sans se retourner.

Elle s'empara de sa tenue et le remercia d'une petite voix avant de commencer à se vêtir. Sawyer tourna légèrement la tête pour l'observer et se gratta la tête avant de finir de s'habiller à son tour.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à descendre pour trouver tout le monde autour d'un petit déjeuner copieux. Le « couple » s'installa avec leurs amis et commencèrent à se servir de quoi se restaurer.

-Alors pas trop fatigué ? Les interrogea subitement Charlie.

-Pas le moins du monde la rockstar !

Kate porta une tasse à ses lèvres mais recracha son contenu quand elle entendit les paroles de son ami.

-Non mais je dis ça car hier soir, vous semblez en forme pour tu sais une copulation…

Claire le foudroya du regard et Hurley se mit à devenir aussi rouge que Kate tandis que Sawyer rigolait amusé par l'audace du jeune homme blond.

-On s'entraine ptet pour la nuit de noce tu sais le ptit hobbit !

Les yeux de Carmen brillèrent et Kate lança un regard noir à Sawyer.

-C'est vrai que nous avons milleeeeeeeeeeeee choses à préparer pour la cérémonie !! Enfin je vais marier mes enfants !

-Euh Maman ce ne sont pas tes….

La femme serra sa croix et regarda avec mécontentement son fils.

-Ils sont plus dignes d'être mes enfants que toi ! Santa Madonna mais quand cesseras-tu de dire que tu es maudit !!

Elle fit le signe de croix et Kate lança un regard interrogateur à son ami. Julia esquissa un sourire et déclara à l'attention de Carmen :

-Vous savez Carmen, je pourrais lui présenter mes nièces si vous le désirez.

La mère d'Hugo prit les mains de Julia dans les siennes et les baisa.

-Oh santa Madonna ! Quelle chance j'ai de vous avoir à mes côtés ma très chère Julia !

Sawyer ricana en pensant aux pauvres semaines qu'Hurley allait endurer se rappelant sans trop de mal, par quoi il était passé avant que Kate ne le sauve d'un rendez vous homosexuel…

A cette pensée, l'homme se coupa littéralement l'appétit et cessa de rire sous le regard amusé de Kate qui comprenait parfaitement ce à quoi Sawyer venait de penser.

Le petit déjeuner se poursuivi dans une bonne ambiance avec hélas, quelques conseils de Carmen pour le mariage…

Kate et Sawyer « écoutèrent » les recommandations de la femme tout en se demandant comment ils allaient pouvoir se sortir de la situation.

L'heure de la séparation sonna et Claire serra fort Kate contre elle en lui rappelant qu'ils étaient invités ce week end dans sa maison et qu'Aaron serait enchanté de revoir sa tatie.

La jeune femme lui rendit son étreinte puis elles fixèrent leurs hommes qui échangèrent une brève poignée de main avant de se séparer.

-Je sens qu'ils vont vite devenir amis. Affirma l'Australienne avec le sourire.

Kate croisa le regard de la jeune mère et concéda. Oui, Sawyer pouvait avoir des amis, même s'il ne montrerait jamais qu'ils comptent pour lui.

Julia s'avança à la rencontre des deux femmes et dit avec le sourire :

-Carmen m'a proposée de me raccompagner, elle veut que nous parlions de toi et James ma petite Kate et puis je pense que la présence d'une vieille femme pourrait vous gêner.

-Julia, vous ne nous gênerez jamais. Assura la brunette en échangea une courte étreinte avec la concierge.

La femme caressa la joue de Kate avant de repartir saluer le reste des invités.

Les convives quittèrent la villa, Charlie et Claire partirent les premiers tandis que Hurley s'attarda à passer du temps avec Kate, laissant Sawyer et Gordy seuls un peu plus loin…

Le blond n'avait de cesse de regarder la jolie brune…

-Donc c'est vrai ?

-Quoi ?!

-Toi et Kate.

Le blond se gratta la tête avant d'hocher négativement la tête.

-Mais Charlie a dit qu'il vous a entendu hier soir quand il est descendu bo…

-…On a couché ensemble ouais.

-Et ?

-Et c'est pas tes affaires gros lard !

Sawyer sortit une cigarette qu'il s'alluma prestement, Gordy remarqua son attitude et affirma avec le sourire aux lèvres :

-Mais ça fait 2 fois James, elle te plait non ?

-Ouais mais je sais plus ou j'en suis maintenant ! S'exclama t-il en écrasant violement sa cigarette au sol.

Gordy le dévisagea puis l'interrogea presque avec certitude :

-Tu veux dire dans tes sentiments pour elle ?

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent longuement avant que le blondinet ne détourne le regard se sentant percer à jour. Son ami posa une main sur son épaule et avoua avec sincérité :

-Tu as déjà faillit la perdre une fois, ne fais pas la même erreur une seconde fois James.

Sawyer ricana.

-Depuis quand tu te prends pour un psy boule de graisse ?

Le petit homme afficha un sourire sur ses lèvres et répondit simplement avec franchise :

-Depuis que je vois mon meilleur ami ouvrir son cœur peu à peu.

Le blond le dévisagea d'un air surpris puis soupira avant d'ajouter d'une petite voix amère :

-Je n'ai rien à offrir vieux, tu sais ce qu'est ma vie et mon but.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est revenue uniquement pour savoir la vérité ?

L'homme lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

Gordy ne laissa rien paraître mais il venait d'avouer à demi-mot le secret de Kate.

-Je dis juste qu'elle a entendu l'histoire mais elle est toujours là non ?

Sawyer tourna la tête et fixa la jeune femme qui riait aux éclats avec Hurley.

-Elle te voit tel que tu es James, peu importe qu'elle sache toute l'histoire ou non ! Laisse-lui une chance.

-Une chance de quoi ? L'interrogea t-il d'un ton acerbe.

-De laisser parler ton cœur. Avoua son ami en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Kate était entrain de rire avec Hurley qui lui racontait que ce matin, sa mère avait commencée à établir une liste de cavalière pour lui pour leur mariage. Il était passé de la gentille voisine à la vieille célibataire de 45ans qui était une amie de sa mère…

-Je te jure, elle est décidée à me trouver quelqu'un mais moi j'ai besoin de personne…Assura t-il embarrassé.

La jeune femme cessa de rire et posa une main sur le bras de son ami.

-Si tu veux je pourrais lui parler.

Hurley redressa la tête et croisa les pupilles de la brunette qui souriait affectueusement.

-Tu es gentille Kate mais elle n'arrêtera pas bien longtemps.

L'ex fugitive acquiesça et partagea une longue étreinte avec le jeune homme avant de retourner avec Sawyer et Gordy. Elle fut étonnée quand elle rencontra le regard du blond mais ne dit mot et salua à son tour Gordy avant de monter dans la voiture.

Le véhicule quitta la demeure de Reyes et Sawyer alluma la radio ; Kate comprit qu'il ne souhaitait pas discuter alors elle tourna sa tête vers la vitre et regarda le paysage espérant que la situation serait moins tendue à l'appartement…

La voiture roulait depuis peu quand Sawyer s'exclama à son attention :

-Il semblerait que Mama a adoptée notre Julia.

La jeune femme tourna sa tête vers l'homme et hocha la tête.

-Tout le monde aime Julia, je peux comprendre Carmen.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée et afficha un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Ouais tu marques un point mon ange.

Kate le fixa quelques instants avant de prendre son courage à deux mains.

-Hier soir Charlie nous a entendu…

-Ce gamin avait ptet envie de coucher avec sa nana et…

-…Ils sont mariés et il n'est pas un gamin, il a un an de moins que moi. Tu me vois comme une gamine Sawyer ?

Il ricana et assura en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil :

-Non, toi je te vois comme une femme très sexy.

Elle sentit le rouge lui venir aux joues mais se reprit et ajouta avec taquinerie :

-Tu sais, Charlie est quand même plus sexy que toi.

-Vraiment ? Si tu prends le nain de jardin, je pourrais ptet consoler la jolie maman hein ?

Kate fronça les sourcils et le frappa violement sur le bras.

-Aïe ! Ma parole mais tu es jalouse Freckles !

-Oh ferme la ! S'exclama t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

L'homme la fixa brièvement avec le sourire.

-T'es mignonne quand tu boudes princesse.

Kate détourna à nouveau la tête vers la vitre pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues et le reste du voyage se poursuivi à nouveau dans le « silence ».

La voiture arriva une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard et Kate s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement pour aller câliner son chat.

Le blond referma la porte et observa la jeune femme avant de lui qu'il allait prendre sa douche ; elle hocha la tête et soupira en le regardant s'éloigner. Kate cajola son chat tout en murmurant dans son oreille :

-Tu crois qu'il préfère oublier ce qui s'est passé ?

Shazan ronronna en se frottant contre sa maîtresse. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil et attendit ; Sawyer revint peu après vêtu d'un T-shirt blanc et d'un jean.

-Tu peux y aller si tu veux.

Elle se releva et lui remit le chat avant de s'éloigner dans la salle de bain. Le blond se gratta la tête avant d'aller sur le balcon fumer, laissant le minet dans le salon.

La jeune femme le rejoint une demi heure après, elle avait enfilé un jogging et un débardeur comme à son habitude. Elle s'installa contre la porte et le fixa longuement.

-Quoi ?!

-On doit parler Sawyer.

L'homme fit volte face et plongea son regard dans celui de Kate.

-Parler de quoi ?!

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre puis assura avec témérité sans le quitter des yeux :

-D'hier soir !

Sawyer détourna la tête puis apporta sa clope à ses lèvres. La colère s'insinua en Kate et elle envoya valser la cigarette.

-Tu comptes faire l'innocent combien de temps ? C'est toi qui m'as embrassé et c'est à cause de TOI que c'est arrivé alors assume-le ! Cria t-elle avec rage.

Il lui lança un regard noir, lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la pièce puis referma la porte. Kate se libéra et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en le regardant intensément.

-J'ai besoin de savoir Sawyer, tu cherches quoi exactement ?

Le blondinet expira.

-J'en sais rien, j'avais sans doute trop bu !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se prendre la tête entre ses mains puis se reprit et murmura faiblement :

-Ecoute, j'ai juste besoin de comprendre ce qui te passe par la tête, on a dit qu'on serait honnête, ne m'oblige pas à repartir.

-Quoi ?!

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et elle assura sincèrement :

-Je ne supporterais pas que tu te serves de moi Sawyer, pas de cette manière…

La détresse de Kate le toucha plus qu'il ne l'imaginait et il s'avança pour caresser sa joue délicatement.

-Hey, je me sers pas de toi Freckles.

-Alors dis-moi où on en est…

Il se perdit dans ses prunelles puis se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle lui rendit son baiser puis il se recula et chuchota simplement en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Où tu crois qu'on en est ?

La brunette fut si troublée qu'elle ne su quoi répondre à part :

-Je ne sais pas…

Sawyer esquissa un sourire puis susurra tout contre ses lèvres :

-Moi non plus tu sais.

-Ca ne m'aide pas vraiment cette réponse.

Il rigola amusé.

-Alors on a qu'à essayer !

-Essayer quoi ?!

-A trouver la réponse.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et pour toute réponse, elle apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, scellant « ce contrat » qu'ils venaient de « signer »…


	7. le choix de Sawyer

Chapitre 7 : le choix de Sawyer

_**Chapitre 7 : le choix de Sawyer**_

Le baiser s'intensifia de plus en plus si bien que Kate bloqua Sawyer contre le mur le plus proche et dévora ses lèvres avec ardeur. Le blond glissa une main dans la chevelure de la brunette ce qui accentua d'avantage leur échange.

La jeune femme posa ses mains sur la chemise et entreprit de toucher sa peau quand le bruit du téléphone se fit entendre…

A regret leurs bouches se séparèrent et ils se regardèrent avec intensité puis elle murmura d'une petite voix :

-Tu devrais aller répondre.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme captura ses lèvres et la retourna pour qu'elle se trouve à son tour contre le mur puis il se recula et chuchota avec le sourire :

-Je m'en contre fou de ce putain de téléphone !

Kate esquissa un sourire à son tour et sa bouche trouva à nouveau la sienne.

Le téléphone n'avait de cesse de sonner mais il passa sur le répondeur et on entendit la boite vocale. Sawyer quitta les lèvres charnues de la belle brune et trouva son chemin dans le creux de son cou qu'il commença à parsemer de baisers. La brunette glissa une main derrière la nuque du blond et cela laissa emporter par ses émotions.

Soudain, la voix de Gordy se fit entendre dans le répondeur…

-James je sais que tu es là alors répond sinon je viens chez toi dans 15min, on doit parler affaires c'est URGENT !

-Damn it !! S'écria t-il en se reculant.

Il soupira puis s'éloigna pour aller décrocher et la jeune femme essaya de rependre ses esprits.

Kate entendit le ton monté et préféra s'éloigner dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir le visage. Kate se passa de l'eau sur le visage puis se regarda dans le miroir et sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Jamais, elle n'aurait imaginé que Sawyer lui propose cela, il semblait lui aussi troublé par leur attraction et au lieu de mettre cela sur le coup d'une pulsion purement physique, il voulait comprendre, il voulait QU'ILS comprennent ENSEMBLES !

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de mordiller sa lèvre, tellement elle était heureuse. Se pourrait-il qu'il éprouve des sentiments amoureux pour elle ? Qu'allait-il se passer entre eux maintenant qu'ils avaient acceptés « ce contrat »…

Le blond se pencha dans l'embrasure de la porte et elle tourna la tête pour croiser son regard.

-Gordy m'a proposé un job.

Elle hocha la tête et serra ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il cesserait de travailler ? Comment avait-elle pu imaginer qu'il avait été sincère ?

-Je lui ai dis que ça m'intéressait pas.

-Quoi ?!

Il se gratta la tête et avoua d'un air gêné :

-Ouais tu vois, j'ai pas envie de travailler en ce moment et puis ce gros plein de soupe va partir en vacances alors qu'il me réclame pas du fric pour le moment !

-Tu pourrais lui filer de l'argent de poche. Le taquina Kate avec le sourire.

-Je suis pas l'armé du salut Freckles et puis il a son fric aussi, t'as déjà vu son appart non ? il pourrait avoir une maison et ce crétin vit dans un appart miteux.

-Tu ne vis pas non plus dans un palace je te signale…

Il la regarda longuement et affirma avec sincérité :

-J'aime bien vivre ici et puis partir ça serait pas sympa pour Julia. Enfin j'ai déjà pensé à partir, ça m'est arrivé mais j'ai jamais pu aller au bout, je suis bien ici tu sais.

La jeune femme fut touchée par ses paroles et s'avança pour poser une main sur la sienne et avoua d'une voix très douce :

-Moi aussi je me sens bien ici, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de « maison » à moi.

L'homme sourit et glissa une main dans ses cheveux qu'il caressa délicatement.

-T'es chez toi mon ange, et puis sans toi ici, tu l'as déjà dit, ça serait le foutoir.

Elle rigola et plongea son regard dans le sien ne sachant quoi dire, ni quoi faire exactement. Il la troublait, Sawyer était ce genre d'homme qui faisait perdre la tête aux femmes et hélas, Kate avait elle aussi succombée à cette emprise…

_-Nom de dieu Kate réagit !!_

Le blond la fixa d'un air amusé.

-T'as perdu ta langue princesse ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, mécontente qu'il se moque d'elle puis se jeta soudainement sur lui, l'embrassa fougueusement lui laissant à peine le temps de répondre et se recula presque aussitôt. La brunette croisa son regard et affirma d'une voix sensuelle à quelques centimètres de la bouche de l'homme :

-Je peux l'utiliser d'une autre manière.

-C'est pas pour me déplaire Sweetheart.

Il voulu l'embrasser à nouveau mais elle posa ses mains sur son torse pour l'empêcher d'avancer trop près.

-Ma langue a un usage limité dans le temps. Déclara t-elle d'un ton plus que sérieux.

-Oh come on Freckles, tu disais pas ça y a 5 minutes !

-Sans doute je suis d'humeur changeante.

Elle quitta la pièce et il la regarda s'éloigner, amusé par son comportement ; même si d'une certaine manière, il était aussi frustré…

Il la suivit dans le salon et s'adossa au mur pour la regarder jouer avec le chat. Il repensa à la décision qu'il venait de prendre. Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant entre eux ? Oui, il voulait essayer de comprendre cette attraction si forte qu'il ressentait pour elle, ce besoin de vouloir être avec elle…Oui, cela lui importait de savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle mais il comprit que ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il arriverait à avoir la réponse…

Sawyer s'avança vers elle, les mains dans les poches, Kate leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua sa posture quelque peu timorée ; elle ne pu se retenir de sourire face au comportement du blond.

-Quoi ?

-Je me disais que…tu sais, toi et moi on pourrait…

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et elle se releva pour lui faire face.

-On pourrait quoi ?! L'interrogea t-elle à la fois surprise et rieuse.

Sawyer soupira et répondit en se dandinant légèrement :

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait…PARTIR quelque part une semaine pour voir comment les choses évolueront entre toi et moi…

Le cœur de la brunette manqua un battement.

-Partir où ?

-J'en sais rien, où le vent nous portera ! S'exclama t-il avec embarras.

La jeune femme arbora un large sourire en voyant l'attitude du blondinet puis s'approcha et demanda en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

-Pourquoi ce voyage ?

-Pour voir comment les choses seront entre nous shortcake.

Kate sentit son cœur s'accélérer et elle chuchota demanda sérieusement tout en essayant de cacher son inquiétude :

-Et si tout ne se passe pas bien, qu'est-ce qu'on fera ?

-On rentrera et les choses redeviendront comme avant, on a rien à perdre non ?

A ces mots, la jeune femme hésita. Sawyer n'avait sans doute rien à perdre, mais si cela ne marchait pas entre eux ; si finalement leur histoire était vouée à l'échec ; comment pourrait-elle vivre avec lui tout en sachant ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais ?

_-Mais peut-être que ça pourrait aller entre nous…_

-Kate ?

-Ok…Mais et Shazan ?

-On le laissera une semaine à Julia, je suis sure qu'elle sera ravie de l'avoir et de savoir qu'on part en lune de miel prématurée…

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et il rigola avant de se pencher pour attraper le chat.

-Alors boule de poil, tu nous laisserais une semaine tout seul ?

L'animal dodelina de la tête et miaula avant de ronronner contre le torse du blond.

-Je crois qu'il est d'accord ! Affirma Sawyer avec le sourire.

Kate s'esclaffa avant de prendre le matou et de partir dans sa chambre faire son sac.

-N'oublie pas d'emmener des vêtements sexy ! S'écria t-il.

Elle sortit la tête de sa chambre et assura avec le sourire :

-Je n'ai rien de sexy dans ma penderie Sawyer !

-Alors je t'en achèterais.

-Pervers ! S'exclama t-elle avant de retourner préparer ses affaires.

Il ricana et partit à son tour s'occuper de sa valise.


	8. On the road

Chapitre 8 : On the road

Arsie ma fidèle lectrice vu que les autres sont partis (je suis sure sont jaters now lol)

Bon ce chap est pour toi :)

_**Chapitre 8 : On the road**_

Le jour se leva sur la Citée des Anges et un véhicule venait de quitter ses portes.

A son bord, une femme et un homme se disputaient de bon matin le choix de la musique…

-Je ne veux pas écouter ses horreurs dans MA voiture !

-Tu n'aimes jamais rien de nouveau ! S'exclama la brunette en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je n'aime pas CETTE MUSIQUE…Et puis, pourquoi t'en amené le cd de ce nain de jardin ?

-Charlie m'a offert le cd à la fête, je n'allais pas dire non.

-Pour le bien de mes oreilles SI !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré par son comportement.

-En plus je n'appelle pas ça de la musique, il gueule ! Change-moi ça !!

-Sinon quoi, tu vas me laisser sur le bord de la route ?

Le blond afficha un sourire en coin.

-Ne me tente pas Freckles.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir et sortit le cd qu'elle rangea rageusement dans son boîtier sous le regard amusé de Sawyer.

-Met le cd au boîtier noir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que sinon tu feras du stop mon ange. La taquina t-il avec un large sourire.

Kate lui envoya un coup sur son bras puis s'exécuta. A sa surprise, un morceau qu'elle connaissait bien se fit entendre et l'expression de son visage changea complètement…

-Comment tu…

-…Tu m'as dit que tu aimais cette chanteuse, j'ai donc demandé à Gordy de me chercher des chansons allez Freckles pousse la chansonnette !

-Sawyer…

_-I go out walkin' after midnight  
Out in the moonlight_

Allez princesse !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et il rigola en continuant de chanter :

_-Just like we used to do  
_

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Kate qui soupira avant de chanter à petite voix :

_-__I'm always walkin' after midnight searchin' for you_

Sawyer sourit puis ils reprirent ensembles :

_-I walk for miles along the highway_

_Well, that's just my way_

_Of sayin' I love you_

Après avoir prononcé ses mots, Kate sentit son cœur battre la chamade et elle fixa intensément le blond qui conduisait…Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux qu'elle lui rendit et leur duo recommença le temps de la chanson.

La voiture s'arrêta en début d'après midi dans une petite ville et les deux amants s'installèrent à une table d'un restaurant où une serveuse vint prendre commande. Kate était entrain de regarder le menu quand la jeune fille s'adressa à la brune.

-Hé je vous aurais pas déjà vu ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux et s'efforça de sourire.

-Je ne pense pas je ne suis pas du coin…

La fille fronça les sourcils en se grattant la tête.

-Je suis sure d'avoir vu votre visage quelque part…

La fugitive perdit pied et ne pu que remercia avec soulagement l'intervention de Sawyer.

-Hé poil de carotte, en fait elle ose pas te le dire mais en fait, disons que tu as du la voir dans « Survivor », ma ptite princesse adore faire des shows tv et en particulier les tv reality.

-Oh oui ça doit être ça, je me rappelle une brune vachement balaise avec les serpents !

Kate s'efforça de sourire.

-Ce n'était pas compliqué de les dompter…

La jeune serveuse rigola puis demanda avec certitude :

-Si je me rappelle vous adorer les steaks saignants ?

Kate concéda d'un signe de tête et la jeune fille prit sa commande avant de partir.

-Survivor ?

-Ben faut dire que tu en es une pour vivre avec moi Freckles !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu vas encore devoir manger de la viande mon ange.

Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à la serveuse.

-J'ai l'impression qu'Edward est venu dans le coin…

-Il montre des photos de toi d'habitude ?

-Ça lui arrive…

Elle se prit la tête entra ses mains et avoua tristement en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

-Peut-être on devrait rentrer à la maison, ce voyage semble risquer…

Avant qu'elle puisse obtenir la réponse du blond, la rouquine revint avec les plats qu'elle déposa avec un large sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-Quel dommage que j'ai jeté mes magazines, j'aurais pu demander que vous me signiez quelque chose…

Le cœur de Kate manqua un battement et elle ne réussit qu'à faire un sourire avant de porter son attention sur son assiette. Sawyer commença à manger mais remarqua que Kate n'en faisait pas autant.

-Freckles ?

-Hein ?!

-Pourquoi ce type il est obsédé par toi ?

Kate détourna les yeux et remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-C'est compliqué…

Il rigola.

-Tu sais si t'as couché avec lui tu peux me le dire !

-Sawyer ! S'écria furieuse.

Le blond ricana avant de continuer de manger, la brunette tritura ses pommes de terre mais ne mangea pas de tout le repas, elle n'avait de cesse de penser qu'elle n'était pas si libre que cela et qu'elle risquait sa couverture avec ce voyage…

Après le « repas », Sawyer abandonna Kate à la voiture, prétextant qu'il avait quelques trucs à faire ; elle concéda et se laissa tomber sur le capot de la voiture, attendant le retour du blond. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers lui, elle se demandait bien où son histoire avec Sawyer allait mener maintenant…

La jeune femme était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle sursauta quand une ombre se profila au-dessus d'elle.

-Alors t'es dans la lune ma belle ?

Elle se redressa et l'interrogea l'air de rien :

-T'as finit tes courses ?

Il acquiesça puis lui remit le sac qu'il tenait dans les mains et elle fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ?!

-Pourquoi tu me donnes ton sac ?!

-Parce que c'est pour toi idiote ! S'exclama t-il.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil septique et ouvrit le sac pour sortir une perruque blonde.

-C'est quoi ça ?!

-Ta couverture pour la journée boucle d'or.

Kate jeta un coup d'œil à la perruque puis à Sawyer avant de lui remettre.

-On peut pas faire ça Sawyer, si ça se trouve Edward est passé par ici et il a peut-être laissé mon signalement.

L'homme fronça les sourcils puis d'un geste impulsif, il lui mit la perruque sur la tête et affirma d'un ton agacé :

-Damn it Kate, on a dit qu'on partait une semaine, tu vis dans une grande ville depuis pas mal de mois et c'est une serveuse qui va te faire changer d'avis alors mets ça correctement et bouge ton cul !

Elle expira puis s'exécuta même si elle n'était pas complètement enchanté à l'idée de se balader comme ça.

-Si on a des ennuies, tu t'en prendras à toi-même ! Assura t-elle en descendant du capot.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et prit sa main pour l'entraîner dans la rue. Kate remit correctement sa frange et jeta un coup d'œil autour des passants et après avoir marché un peu, elle se détendit et glissa ses doigts dans ceux du blond. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et esquissa un sourire qu'elle lui rendit avant de se remettre à sa hauteur.

-Tu m'énerves tu sais. Avoua t-elle en souriant.

-Je sais Freckles mais je crois que j'adore ça.

Pour toute réponse, elle serra fortement ses doigts et il grimaça en éloignant sa main pour toucher ses doigts. Kate se plaça devant lui garder ses mains dans son dos et assura d'un air taquin :

-C'est toi qui m'a pris ma main, tu aurais dû te méfier !

L'homme lui jeta un coup d'œil puis brusquement, l'emprisonna dans ses bras et chuchota amusé :

-Et maintenant tu vas m'envoyer un coup de pied dans mes bijoux de famille vu que je te touche princesse.

-Je pourrais oui.

-Et pourquoi tu le fais pas alors ma belle ? Demanda

-Parce que je préfère te faire mal quand tu ne t'y attends pas Sawyer.

L'homme ricana puis se recula et affirma avec le sourire :

-J'aime bien ce côté sauvage de toi princesse !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon tu viens ?

-Mais où ?!

-Te promener, tu peux passer incognito blondie alors bouge tes fesses et amènes-toi !

Elle s'exclama d'un air moqueur :

-Et tu veux faire quoi dans un trou paumé pareil ?

-D'abord ce n'est pas si paumé que ça sinon je t'aurais trouvé une perruque de vieilles grands mères et ensuite, on peut toujours trouver une activé intéressante à deux mon ange…

-Sawyer, je ne parlais pas de sexe !

-Well,well,well, il semblerait que tu aies l'esprit bien plus tordu que moi princesse, car l'idée est tentante mais tu es un peu trop perverse à mon goût cet après midi ! Bon alors tu viens où tu vas rester comme un piquet toute la journée ?

La jeune femme soupira puis s'avança vers lui, se demandant bien ce qu'il voulait faire avec elle pour la journée…

Elle toucha ses cheveux et expira, s'interrogeant toujours sur l'objectif de l'homme à ses côtés…

Leur balade commença dans les rues de la ville, Kate remarqua rapidement le regard des femmes sur Sawyer et elle fronça les sourcils quand il se mit à adresser un sourire à chaque passante qui se mettait ensuite à glousser.

-Tu veux peut-être que je te laisse seul avec ton harem ?

Le blond rigola amusé de la réaction de la femme puis glissa son bras autour de la taille de Kate et susurra à son oreille :

-Pas besoin d'un harem quand on a une belle femme comme toi à ses côtés Freckles.

La brunette sentit ses joues rosirent mais se reprit et leva les yeux tout en reprenant sa marche, sentant toujours le bras de Sawyer sur sa taille et le regard jaloux des femmes sur leur chemin. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

La balade continua sur le bord de mer et ils pénétrèrent dans une boutique. Ils n'étaient pas très loin de LA, les plages étaient encore le lieu touristique de la région, même si petit à petit de leur voyage, les lieux changeraient du tout au tout.

Kate commença à regarder les cadeaux souvenirs, le voyage venait juste de commencer mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux cadeaux qu'elle ramènerait à Julia, Hurley, Carmen, Gordy et Claire et sa petite famille.

Une vendeuse s'approcha et Kate sursauta tellement elle était plongée dans ses réflexions.

-Puis-je vous aider Miss ?

Elle la gratifia d'un sourire mais refusa puis se mit à la recherche de Sawyer. Quand elle le trouva enfin dans la boutique, ses joues prirent une teinte rouge…

-Hé Freckles pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas ça ?

-Je ne veux pas me baigner Sawyer…

-Oh come on tu serais mignonne là dedans, je suis sure que les vendeuses seraient d'accord !

Il se tourna vers les deux femmes qui hochèrent positivement la tête. Son compagnon brandit le maillot et Kate s'en empara rageusement avant de partir dans une cabine. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir manipulé les vendeuses ! Comment pouvait-elle refuser !!

Elle soupira et regarda le bikini puis commença à se déshabiller en maudissant l'homme en dehors de la pièce.

Sawyer esquissa un sourire et continua son inspection de la boutique mais il ne trouva rien qui l'intéresse. Après 5 bonnes minutes, il s'avança vers la cabine et demanda en s'adossant contre le mur à côté du rideau :

-Tu comptes passer ta journée là dedans ?

Kate ne répondit pas et il soupira.

-Come on Freckles, je t'ai déjà vu plus nue que ça !

Le rideau s'ouvrit en grand et il ne put s'empêcher de siffler. La brunette lui lança un regard noir et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Pas mal du tout princesse !

-Et ça te plait en plus ?

L'homme rigola puis passa sa langue sur sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure.

-Faut dire que t'es plutôt sexy comme ça dans ton ptit bikini tout rose…

-Je déteste cette couleur !

-Pas moi, enfin pas sur toi…Assura t-il d'un regard subjectif.

Elle referma violement le rideau et il ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Kate ressortit quelques instants après et lui remit son bikini.

-Va rendre ça tout de suite et ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil ! S'exclama la femme furieuse.

-A vos ordres mon général !

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et soupira quand elle le vit remettre le maillot à la vendeuse mais cessa lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il flirtait avec la femme. Elle se retint d'aller le chercher mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de réactions…Sawyer n'était pas avec elle et il pouvait draguer qui il voulait, elle ne pouvait rien dire contre ça. L'ex fugitive préféra sortir et l'attendre à l'entrée, regardant la vitrine comme pour se convaincre qu'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant.

Sawyer ressortit avec un large sourire sur les lèvres et elle ne pu se retenir de demander :

-Tu t'es bien amusé ?

-Oh toujours princesse.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et il s'écria en commençant à s'éloigner :

-Bon tu viens ?

La brunette remit une mèche de sa perruque derrière son oreille et le rejoint se demandant encore ce qu'il lui réservait pour la journée…

Ils avancèrent le long de la plage puis Sawyer paya une glace à Kate et ils la mangèrent assis sur le sable. Il faisait torride et Kate regretta de devoir porter sa perruque qui lui donner encore plus chaud…

Sawyer s'allongea subitement sur le sol et elle le fixa avec stupéfaction.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Une sieste, tu peux aller te promener si tu veux, moi la route m'a fatiguée.

Elle acquiesça et se releva. Sawyer avait roulé pendant plus de 6h, il était normal qu'il ait besoin de repos.

-Freckles !

Elle fit volte face et réceptionna le porte monnaie de Sawyer en plein vol.

-T'as qu'à aller faire du shopping, y a un ptit restaurant au bout de la plage, on se retrouve là bas ce soir ok ?

-Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Il lui adressa un sourire et se recoucha.

Kate le regarda avec un tendre sourire puis s'éloigna, sa main tenant toujours le portefeuille du blond.

Sawyer suivie du regard la jolie brunette et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire mais il fronça légèrement les sourcils quand il remarqua qu'un homme partit peu après Kate…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cet étrange pressentiment et ferma les yeux.

Elle s'éloigna vers la ville et pénétra dans différentes boutiques sans vraiment rechercher quelque chose. Elle aurait aimé passée du temps avec lui mais elle pouvait comprendre qu'il avait besoin de sommeil. Kate s'installa alors sur un banc et sortit le porte-monnaie de Sawyer. Elle se mordit la lèvre puis l'ouvrit et tomba sur la photo de Jenna ; son cœur se serra en se rappelant l'histoire de la jeune femme…

Des flashes lui revinrent en mémoire de Tony et elle porta une main à sa poitrine, se rappelant cette nuit là…

Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et une larme coula le long de sa joue se rappelant ces longs mois où elle avait crue mourir, où même l'idée qu'elle pouvait être enceinte été apparue…

Kate se rappela facilement combien elle avait été effrayée, porter l'enfant de Tony l'aurait tuée littéralement. Elle referma violement le portefeuille et objecta toutes pensées sur Tony. Elle pensait avoir surmontée complètement cette histoire mais elle avait tort…

Est-ce pour cela qu'elle souhaitait l'amour de Sawyer ? Pour se reconstruire ?

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, il avait été son « bourreau » d'une certaine façon et maintenant, elle le voyait comme son ange. La femme porta une main à son cou et un sourire illumina son visage. Le passé devait être laissé derrière et son esprit devait appartenir au moment présent. Sawyer avait souffert par la faute de Tony, elle avait connu l'enfer à son tour mais n'avait-elle pas pu surmonter ce que Wayne lui avait fait pendant toutes ces années ?

Oublier ne serait jamais complètement possible mais ils devaient avancer. Kate ne savait pas si un jour Sawyer l'aimerait mais cet amour qu'elle ressentait à son égard l'avait sauvé de bien des manières pendant ces longs mois sombres…

La femme se releva, glissa le portefeuille dans sa poche et esquissa un sourire en imaginant Sawyer entrain de dormir sur la plage.

Elle continua ainsi son « shopping » focalisant ses pensées sur l'homme blond.

L'homme était entrain de dormir paisiblement quand une ombre se profila au-dessus de lui ; il ouvrit les yeux et s'exclama amusé :

-Freckles si tu veux jouer les princes pour réveiller sa belle au bois dormant, un conseil, évite de le faire en plein soleil, la belle que je suis remarque facilement quand on l'empêche de bronzer !

Kate se recula et rigola.

-La belle que tu es ?

Le blond se redressa sur ses coudes et affirma en prenant un air plus que sérieux :

-Elle était blonde comme moi, belle comme je suis diablement sexy et je parie qu'elle embrassait bien tu ne crois pas qu'on peut m'ajouter cette qualité mon ange ?

-Je crois que tu as du trop prendre le soleil sur la tête Sawyer. Affirma Kate avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il arbora un sourire à son tour et s'assit face à elle.

-Le shopping est finit ?

-Pas assez de chose pour te ruiner mais donne-la moi à L.A. et ça sera une autre histoire. Déclara t-elle d'un air taquin.

-On dirait bien que je suis chanceux alors.

Ils échangèrent un long regard puis Sawyer l'interrogea d'un sourire charmeur :

-T'as pas une petite faim princesse ?

-Il est peu tôt pour aller manger mais je pense quand même que tu as assez dormi. Assura la brunette avec conviction.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ma belle ?

-Sawyer tu as dormit plus de 3 heures ! S'exclama la femme surprise.

-Tant que ça ?!

Pour réponse, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Well…Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Sweetheart ?

-Pourquoi tu me le demandes ?!

-Parce que j'ai décidé ce qu'on allait faire les 3 heures passées, à ton tour mon ange !

Kate afficha un petit sourire malicieux et sortit un sac qu'elle lui tendit. Sawyer ne pu se retenir de rire.

-Quoi tu m'as acheté une perruque pour te venger c'est ça ?

La femme leva les yeux au ciel.

-Regarde dedans au lieu de dire des âneries.

-Ok chef. Dit-il en lui faisant un rapide clin d'œil.

L'arnaqueur ouvrit le sac et fut surpris quand il sortit un livre.

-« Et si c'était vrai… »

-Marc Levy, je ne sais pas si tu connais, je crois que c'est vraiment l'un des seuls livres que j'ai lu de ma vie…

-De quoi ça parle ?

-D'une histoire d'amour entre un homme et une femme mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.

-Oh tu m'intrigues là.

-Elle est dans le coma mais son âme a quitté son esprit.

-C'est un peu un fantôme ? L'interrogea t-il intriguée.

-Oui et mais elle ne se rappelle pas sa vie passée…Quand je l'ai vu dans la boutique, je me suis dit que peut-être tu aimerais le lire…Avoua t-elle d'un ton sincère en le fixant intensément.

-Donc tu l'as acheté avec mon fric ! S'exclama t-il avec un grand sourire ravi.

-Non, j'ai de l'argent tu sais.

-Je suis flatté ! Un cadeau pour moi.

-Tu m'as payé une perruque et un repas, disons que je te devais bien ça…Déclara t-elle amusée essayant de cacher le fait qu'elle était troublée.

-Tu marques un point. Bon et j'en fais quoi de ce livre ?

Kate fut estomaquée par sa question.

-Je pensais que tu pourrais le lire…

-Ben je compte le faire Freckles mais je...

-…Je parle de maintenant Sawyer.

-Maintenant ?!

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Quoi ?!

-On pourrait rester là en attendant ce soir, tu lirais le livre et continuerais ton bronzage de belle au bois dormant.

-Tu veux que je te lise le livre ?!

La jeune femme le regarda tendrement puis assura d'une petite voix embarrassée :

-J'aime bien quand tu lis un livre…

-Tu sais princesse, je vais commencer à me demander si tu…non rien !

Il commença à tourner les pages du livre et la brunette l'interrogea en essayant de paraître le moins possible affolée.

-Si je quoi ?!

-Rien.

-Sawyer !

Le blond releva la tête et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Le cœur de Kate se mit à battre la chamade et sa gorge devient sèche.

-Je me demande si je vais pas devenir ta nounou à la longue.

Elle ne laissa rien paraître mais soupira intérieurement, soulagée par ses paroles.

-Est-il dramatique d'aimer t'entendre lire ?

-Disons que c'est pas être ta nounou ce que je préfèrerais être avec toi. Avoua t-il avec franchise.

-Et ça serait quoi ? Demanda t-elle avec défi.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, caressa délicatement sa joue et les battements du cœur de la femme s'accélèrent encore plus…

-Etre ton amant pour des nuits endiablées Freckles ! Affirma t-il avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et il s'allongea avec un bras sous la tête tendit que de l'autre il tenait le livre, il jeta un coup d'œil à la brunette au-dessus de lui.

-Quoi je fais comme tu m'as dit princesse.

Il tapota le sable à ses côtés et la femme s'installa à ses côtés, une main sous sa nuque et tourna son corps de façon à se trouver tout contre lui de façon à pouvoir le voir tourner les pages du livre. Sawyer tourna la tête et Kate se rendit finalement compte de la DANGEREUSE proximité de son corps avec celui de l'homme blond…

-Tu sais Freckles, à te frotter tout contre moi tu vas finir par m'exciter !

Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée et il s'en amusa avant de lui embrasser le bout du nez, ce qui n'arrangea rien à l'état de la brunette puis il se mit à lire. Kate mit quelques instants avant de reprendre constance et se laissa bercer par la voix du blond.

Sawyer était entrain de lire depuis au moins 2 bonnes heures quand il s'arrêta pour jeter un coup d'œil à Kate qui ne faisait plus de petites remarques sur sa façon de lire certaines phrases et découvrit la jeune femme paisiblement endormit tout contre lui. L'homme la contempla longuement sans oser la toucher de peur de la réveiller puis se remit à lire le livre laissant la jolie brunette se détendre un peu.

Lorsque Kate ouvrit les yeux, elle se frotta la tête contre l'épaule de Sawyer puis se rendit compte de la situation et se redressa lentement en se rendant compte que non seulement, elle était blotti contre lui mais aussi que sa main se reposait sur son torse…

Le blond tourna la tête vers elle et lui adressa un sourire.

-Quand je disais que je pouvais être ta nounou je crois que j'avais raison !

La femme s'assit et remit sa perruque correctement sans oser le regarder. Sawyer se redressa à son tour et la taquina d'un air amusé :

-Oh come on Freckles, tu t'es endormit ça me prouve que j'ai une belle voix, j'aurais pu jouer ton prince ma jolie belle au bois dormant vu que tu es très mignonne toi aussi surtout quand tu dors.

-Sawyer ferme la ! S'exclama la brunette agacée.

Il rigola puis se releva, passa les mains sur son jean pour enlever le sable et tandis sa main à Kate qui le dévisagea alors il leva alors les yeux au ciel.

-Quoi tu veux pas de mon aide !

Kate poussa un soupir puis attrapa sa main et Sawyer l'aida à se mettre sur pied. Elle croisa son regard puis se détacha presque aussitôt essayant de chasser ces étranges pulsions qui l'habitaient…

Elle frotta son jean l'air de rien puis l'interrogea en prenant un air quelque peu détaché :

-Bon alors il est où ton ptit restaurant ?

-Juste devant toi princesse.

Kate sentit ses joues rosirent un peu et il arbora un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres.

-Ce soir on t'évitera la viande mon ange, sinon je crains que tu ne voles un marchand de glace et même si j'aime bien ton côté sauvageonne, je veux pas d'un éléphant dans ma voiture !

Elle fronça les sourcils et le frappa sur le torse avant de s'éloigner sans l'attendre. Il ricana et la rejoint presque aussitôt.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent plusieurs après la nuit était noire, Sawyer s'alluma une cigarette et la brunette s'éloigna pour marcher un peu sur la plage. Elle aurait tant aimé se baigner cet après midi, passer du temps dans l'eau avec Sawyer mais avec la perruque, le risque avant était trop grand à prendre…

Elle s'agenouilla au bord de l'eau et trempa ses doigts dans l'eau en expirant. Sawyer s'avança et se mit à sa hauteur.

-La nuit n'est pas trop fraîche.

-Ouais…

-Une nuit sympa pour se baigner tu crois pas Freckles ?

Avant qu'elle puisse répondre, il lui lança un sac et d'un signe de tête il lui demanda de l'ouvrir.

Elle en sortit un maillot de bain bleu et elle leva les yeux vers soleil.

-Quand as-tu…

-Quand tu essayais ton bikini rose.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait porter cette horreur ! S'écria t-elle brusquement.

-C'était la solution la plus simple que j'ai trouvé.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice puis Kate porta son attention sur le vêtement et assura d'un air taquin :

-Tu cherches pas à ce que je me déshabille devant toi quand même ?

-Hum…l'idée est tentante ma belle.

Kate mit son coude sur son genou et sa tête sur sa main et fit un signe de tête avec le sourire.

-Toi d'abord ! Lança t-elle avec défi.

-Ok mais je te rappelle que j'ai pas à me changer moi.

Il se releva et déboutonna sa chemise sous le regard amusé de la brunette. Il lui balança sa chemise qu'elle reçu en pleine figure et le temps qu'elle s'en débarrasse, elle le regarda debout les bras croisé sur son torse.

-A toi !

-T'as pas finit que je sache ! Affirma t-elle en prenant un air surpris.

Il rigola amusé.

-Come on Freckles tu crois quand même pas que je te laissais me mater si je peux pas en faire autant.

Kate se releva et lui envoya sa perruque en pleine figurine. Il ricana puis la regarda.

-Quoi c'est tout ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et retira son débardeur puis s'approcha de lui et lui enfonça sur la tête cachant ses yeux et lui permettant d'enfiler au moins le haut de son maillot. Sawyer retira le débardeur et reçu le soutien de gorge sur la tête et il rigola.

-Tu vois bien que tu peux te changer devant moi Freckles !

-A toi ! S'exclama t-elle.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il retira ses chaussures puis laissa son pantalon tombait au sol avant de le jeter sur le sable négligemment.

Kate s'amusa à le reluquer autant pour son propre plaisir que pour le taquiner.

-Et après on dit que je suis pervers !

-C'est toi qui t'exposes cowboy.

La jeune femme retira ses chaussures et lui en lançant une qu'il évita de justesse.

-Hé tu cherches à m'assommer pour me violer plus facilement ?

-Pas besoin de t'assommer si je veux te violer Sawyer ! Affirma t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Il lui rendit puis elle lui ordonna de se tourner le temps qu'elle se change.

-Je t'ai vu plus d'une fois nue mon ange.

-Ça s'appelle être un gentleman Sawyer.

La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et il se tourna en soupirant. Kate arbora un sourire triomphant puis retira son jean ainsi que sa culotte pour enfiler le bas de son maillot. Elle fit volte face et le regarda longuement puis se pencha et ramassa sa perruque qu'elle lui mit sur la tête avant de partir en courant vers l'eau. Sawyer se débarrassa de la perruque et la rejoint dans l'eau. Il la saisit par la taille et la jeta violement dans l'eau. Kate se releva et se jeta sur lui le faisant tomber en arrière dans l'eau. L'ex fugitive rigola puis il releva la tête et se redressa sur ses coudes et ils se regardèrent longuement avant qu'il ne la fasse basculer à son tour dans l'eau et lui bloqua les poignets avec ses mains. Kate plongea son regard dans le sien, ses cheveux baignant par moment dans l'eau en fonction des remous des vagues puis il se pencha et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un baiser passionné. Ils roulèrent dans l'eau ne cessant jamais la danse effrénée de leurs langues puis Kate qui se retrouvait cette fois sur lui cassa le baiser, Sawyer glissa ses doigts le long de son échine avant de remonter et de dénouer le cordon qui retenait son petit haut derrière son cou. Le maillot tomba sur le torse du blond découvrant la poitrine de la jeune femme et il ne pu se retenir d'afficher un petit sourire ; Kate le lui rendit presque timidement en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure puis se pencha pour rencontrer à nouveau la bouche de son amant. Le baiser s'intensifia, l'homme glissa une main derrière la nuque de sa compagne pour approfondir d'avantage cet échange tandis que les mains de la brunette s'aventuraient sur son buste. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et il commença à dévorer son cou de baisers ardents, Kate ferma les yeux et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser échapper des soupirs de contentement. La bouche de Sawyer remonta et sa langue glissa sur la jugulaire de sa partenaire avant de rejoindre son menton ; ses lèvres glissèrent sur les siennes puis son nez toucha le sien et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. L'intensité de ce moment les galvanisa et la brunette esquissa un sourire avant de glisser sur le corps de son amant pour déposer des baisers mouillés sur son torse, ses mains glissant inexorablement plus bas, effleurant légèrement le tissu du boxer de l'homme sous elle. Les mains du blond touchèrent le ventre et la poitrine de la femme qui le torturait lorsqu'elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui descendant lentement le dernier vêtement de son amant un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Il rigola puis se redressa pour s'asseoir et se débarrassa rapidement de son short sous le regard coquin de sa compagne qui se retrouva peu de temps après allongée sur le sable. Il caressa délicatement la peau mouillé de son amante puis lui infligea la même torture qu'il avait connu et déposa une multitude de baisers sur sa poitrine avant de continuer sa descente…

Lorsque sa bouche se trouva sur son nombril, il souffla à l'intérieur et esquissa un sourire en l'entendant rire puis se concentra sur les cordons qui retenaient le bas du maillot et s'amusa à tirer dessus avec ses dents, Kate se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de rigoler puis il remonta tel un chat sur sa douce proie et leurs yeux se croisèrent avant qu'il ne l'embrasse tendrement. Kate accrocha ses jambes autour de la taille de Sawyer et étouffa un gémissement dans la bouche de son amant quand leurs corps s'unirent…

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent, la brunette avait sa tête sur le torse du blond qui s'amusait à entortiller ses doigts dans sa chevelure. Les vagues berçaient le corps des deux amants qui se détendaient par cette belle nuit de mai sous la clarté de la lune.

Kate ne voulait pas briser ce moment de silence mais elle se redressa légèrement et déclara avec franchise :

-On devrait peut-être rentrer.

-Pourquoi ?

-On pourrait s'endormir et…

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase car il apposa un doigt sur ses lèvres et murmura d'un ton sincère :

-On profite de nos vacances Kate.

-Ok…Dit-elle d'une petite voix intimidée.

Sawyer afficha un sourire et chuchota en rapprochant son visage du sien :

-Et puis j'ai nullement l'intention de dormir.

Kate sourit à son tour et murmura tout contre ses lèvres :

-Et que voulez-vous faire Mr Ford ?

-Je ne sais pas, t'as qu'à me montrer ce que tu veux faire Freckles.

Elle s'esclaffa légèrement puis se pencha et rencontra ses lèvres à nouveau tandis que les mains de Sawyer caressaient sa peau…


	9. Où on en est ?

Bonne nouvelle pour ceux/velle que ça intéresse lol

_**Bonne nouvelle pour ceux/velle que ça intéresse lol**_

_**Bb fera 7 parties et j'ai déjà l'épilogue !**_

_**La partie 2 fera surement 25-30 chapitres que je posterais beaucoup plus vite c'est PROMIS !**_

_**Gros bisous**_

_**Lyly**_

_**Chapitre 9 Où on en est ?**_

La voiture roulait tranquillement en direction d'une destination qui à l'heure actuelle leur était inconnue. Kate esquissa un sourire et tourna la tête vers sa droite et regarda le blondinet entrain de lire.

-Toujours aussi passionnant ?

-Freckles un bouquin l'est toujours à mes yeux surtout quand c'est une jolie fille qui m'en a fait cadeau. Assura t-il en levant les yeux pour croiser brièvement son regard.

Kate détourna mais ne pu empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres.

-C'est bien gentil de m'avoir donné le volant mais à part me dire d'aller tout droit, je ne connais toujours pas la destination.

-Moi non plus mon ange mais c'est plus excitant de partir à l'aventure sans savoir où on va non ?

La brunette s'esclaffa légèrement, l'homme tourna une page de son livre et ajouta avec honnêteté :

-Au pire si on se perd, on sera ensemble, pas comme un imbécile qui se paume tout seul.

-Et c'est censé me réconforter ? L'interrogea en fronçant les sourcils avec étonnement.

-Je connais un autre moyen de réconforter une femme tu sais bébé. Susurra t-il au creux de son oreille après s'être rapproché de la jeune femme.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et le repoussa gentiment.

-Retourne donc à ta lecture Sawyer.

Se fut au tour de l'arnaqueur de ricaner ; il remit le nez dans son livre et elle osa le regarder discrètement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser aux événements de la veille…

_**FB**_

_Kate était entrain de se rhabiller sous la lueur de la lune, elle se mordit les lèvres en regardant son état ; elle était couverte de sable de la tête au pied !_

_La brunette récupéra ses vêtements au sol ; malheureusement, elle n'arrivait pas à remettra la main sur ses sous-vêtements alors elle enfila son maillot de bain qui se trouver à proximité puis se retourna et ne pu s'empêcher de contempler le dos nu du blond à ses côtés. Elle soupira en se demandant comment réagir à son égard maintenant qu'ils avaient ENCORE passés la nuit ensemble…_

_Elle porta son attention sur son jean et termina de s'habiller en se débarrassant du sable indésirable sur sa peau puis fit volte face et s'efforça d'afficher un sourire sur ses lèvres quand son regard croisa celui de Sawyer._

_-T'es prête ?_

_-Il semblerait non ?_

_Sawyer hocha la tête puis lui lança brusquement quelque chose qu'elle attrapa au vol et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée ce qui amusa l'homme qui commença à s'éloigner alors qu'elle s'efforcer de ranger ses sous-vêtement dans la poche de son jean._

_Elle le rattrapa et marcha à ses côtés sans dire un mot mais il stoppa brusquement sa marche et leva les yeux au ciel._

_-Quoi ?!_

_-Rien._

_Ils se regardèrent intensément quelques instants puis la brunette leva les yeux au ciel._

_-Ok...laisse tomber ! S'exclama t-elle agacée._

_Kate commença à s'éloigner, mécontente du mutisme de son compagnon. Sawyer soupira avant de la rejoindre et de lui empoigner le bras, l'obligeant ainsi à se tourner vers lui._

_Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et avant qu'elle puisse ajouter quelque chose, il captura ses lèvres et ils échangèrent un baiser. Sawyer s'écarta légèrement puis croisa les prunelles de la jeune femme et brusquement il reçut une gifle._

_-Aïe !_

_-Si tu crois que m'embrasser ça va faire s'arranger les choses tu devrais relire le manuel pour savoir comment parler à une fille Sawyer !_

_Elle se recula et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine._

_-Je te signale que tu m'as rendu mon baiser Freckles. Affirma t-il avec un sourire._

_-Tu aurais préféré que je te morde ? L'interrogea t-elle furieuse._

_Le blond se gratta la tête._

_-Ok…Ecoute, désolé mais quand une jolie femme me regarde comme ça c'est normal que j'ai envie de l'embrasser._

_-Maintenant c'est MA faute ?!_

_-Damn it…J'ai pas dit ça non plus !_

_-Je crois que tu ferais mieux de te taire alors car tu n'arranges en rien la situation ! Affirma t-elle en fronçant les sourcils._

_Il lui lança un regard noir puis s'exclama furieux :_

_-Damn it Kate ! Si tu arrêtais de te prendre la tête 5 minutes j'arriverais peut-être à te parler sans avoir à t'obliger à m'embrasser _

_-Me prendre la tête ?! S'écria t-elle estomaquée._

_-C'est l'impression que tu donnes depuis tout à l'heure._

_-Oh pardon, excuse-moi de me demander où mène tout ce qui se passe entre nous, étant donné que tant que tu tires ton coup le reste n'a pas d'importance ! Avoua t-elle avec sarcasme._

_Son regard croisa brièvement celui de Sawyer puis elle préféra détourner les yeux, espérant qu'il ne remarquerait pas sa vulnérabilité._

_Sawyer mit quelques instants avant de réagir et de s'avancer vers la brunette._

_-Tu crois que je pense comme ça ?_

_-Comment je pourrais savoir à quoi tu penses Sawyer, tu ne dis jamais rien sur ce que tu ressens…Affirma t-elle en le fixant longuement._

_-Peut-être parce que je le sais pas moi-même…_

_Kate le regarda surprise et il avoua d'une voix très douce en glissant une main dans ses cheveux :_

_-Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi Kate mais c'est bien plus que du sexe à mes yeux n'en doute jamais._

_La brunette se sentit défaillir quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant, sa gorge était sèche, elle ne savait quoi dire devant la révélation du blond._

_Sawyer le regarda et sa main s'apposa sur sa joue qu'il caressa délicatement avec son pouce._

_-Apprends-moi._

_-Quoi ?!_

_-A découvrir ce que je ressens pour toi._

_-Cela ne s'apprend pas Sawyer, ça se ressent…Assura t-elle d'une petite voix essayant de rien laisser paraître de sa peine._

_-Et toi tu sais ce que tu ressens pour moi ?_

_Son cœur manqua un battement ; ses yeux s'accrochèrent au sien et elle déclara avec sincérité :_

_-Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi._

_-Ben ça nous fait un point commun alors ! S'exclama t-il d'un air amusé._

_Kate esquissa un sourire chaleureux sans le quitter des yeux. Il éloigna sa main et la mit dans sa poche._

_-Donc pas besoin d'attendre._

_-Attendre quoi ?! Sawyer tu parles par énigme ce soir et il est tard alors je…_

_-…D'être ensemble…_

_Kate fut estomaquée par les propos du blond._

_-Je veux dire, on a encore couché ensemble et ça sera mentir de dire que ça n'arrivera pas encore parce que tu me plais et je sais que c'est réciproque._

_Les joues de la brunette prirent une teinte rosée qu'il remarqua._

_-Donc…ça serait plus logique qu'on soit ensemble non ?_

_-Quelle logique Sawyer ?_

_La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui et elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens ; son cœur martelant contre sa poitrine…_

_-Parce que tu es la seule personne avec qui j'ai envie d'essayer Kate, je sais pas où ça va nous mener, je sais pas si je t'aimerais un jour non plus mais si tu veux qu'on essaye, peut-être que dans l'avenir…peut-être que j'arriverais à le ressentir ce putain de sentiment que tous les crétins de la terre arrivent à éprouver…_

_Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire de la façon si singulière qu'il avait évoqué le sentiment amoureux et s'approcha d'avantage de lui puis glissa une main dans la sienne. Sawyer regarda la main de la brunette puis leva les yeux vers elle et elle murmura doucement avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres :_

_-Ok._

_Elle voulut approfondir le baiser mais il posa ses mains sur son épaule et l'interrogea d'un air amusé :_

_-Tu vas pas encore me baffer hein ?_

_-Sawyer, tais-toi. Chuchota t-elle en s'emparant de sa bouche._

_Il ricana puis répondit à son baiser avec passion tout en glissant une main dans sa chevelure…_

**Fin du FB**

Kate s'esclaffa de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Freckles ? Demanda le blondinet en sortant le nez de son livre.

-Rien d'important.

Il concéda et reprit sa lecture.

Peu de temps après la voiture s'arrêta devant un restaurant routier ; Kate sortit du véhicule et rejoignit Sawyer qui passa son bras autour de sa taille. Elle afficha un petit sourire mais fronça légèrement les sourcils quand sa main s'égara sur ses fesses. Elle passa une main derrière son dos et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Sawyer pour éloigner sa main.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé et il leva les yeux au ciel tout en continuant de marcher avec elle.


	10. Un pas en avant

….

Où sont les fans ?? lol

Avec leur geste pleins charmes

Où sont les fans, les fans, les fansssssssssss lol

Ben oui je vais me mettre à chanter çà now

Je commence à me demander si ma fic n'a pas perdue de son intérêt ce qui est dommage vu que la partie 2 est la partie la plus importante de l'histoire étant donnée que c'est à cause de ce qui va se passer que y a une suite lol

Bon ben pour **arsi** qui m'a pas abandonnée :'(

Bisous et bon 14 juillet tout le monde !

C'est les vacances pour beaucoup et aussi pour sawyer et kate lol

_**Chapitre 10 : Un pas en avant**_

Après avoir passé le reste de la journée à rouler vers l'inconnu, Sawyer et Kate arrivèrent dans un petit village assez désertique, un paysage tellement différent de la cité des Anges…

La nuit était tombée sur la ville mais c'est sans le moindre mal qu'ils trouvèrent un bar. Kate pénétra la première dans l'endroit et son sourire s'agrandit quand elle remarqua une ambiance chaleureuse et joviale. Les hommes s'amusaient à monter un taureau mécanique tandis qu'une femme jouait de la guitare en chantant des chansons de country devant un public qui semblait plus qu'apprécier la jolie rouquine avec son chapeau de cowboy. La brunette tourna la tête vers le blond qui esquissa un sourire.

-Bienvenue à country village Freckles ! S'exclama t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et commença à s'avancer pour trouver une table qu'elle ne mit pas trop longtemps à trouver peu loin de la scène où la jeune femme chantait sous le plaisir de tous. Sawyer la rejoint juste après et une serveuse s'approcha et leur remit une carte à chacun. Kate la consulta et fronça les sourcils soucieuse puis releva la tête et s'adressa à la blonde :

-Vous n'avez rien d'autre ?

-Comme ?

-Comme quelque chose SANS viande !

Elle ricana puis assura amusée en se touchant ses propres fesses :

-Chérie t'es au paradis du bœuf tu crois qu'on fait attention à notre tour de taille, demande à ton copain un peu plus de sport de chambre et tu perdras bien vite tout ce gras !

Sawyer se retint de rire puis la serveuse prit sa commande avant de se retourner à nouveau sur Kate.

-Alors Miss régime tu veux quoi ?

-Steak frites. Dit la jeune femme les dents serrés.

-Ok ça marche Barbie !

La blonde fit un clin d'œil à Sawyer puis s'éloigna en tortillant du cul recevant quelques tapes sur celles-ci par différents hommes sur son passage. Sawyer la dévisage et Kate s'exclama en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine :

-Mais pour qui elle se prend cette blondasse ?

-Mon ange on est en pleine campagne, on parle différemment, y a rien de choquant !

-Y a des limites quand même…

Elle soupira et le blond esquissa un sourire.

La serveuse revint peu après les assiettes et Kate s'efforça de sourire puis grignota une frite tout en fixant Sawyer qui mangeait sa viande.

-Quoi ?!

-Comment tu peux aimer un truc aussi saignant ?

-J'en sais rien et toi comment ça se fait que tu préfères manger des frites grasses au lieu d'un steak ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et il ricana puis porta sa bière à ses lèvres et fixa le groupe d'homme qui essayait de monter sur le taureau mécanique.

-Ils ne sont vraiment pas doués.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu te sens plus fort qu'eux à ce jeu ? L'interrogea t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

-Largement mais je suis pas ici pour les ridiculiser et puis j'ai faim !

Une nouvelle fois, la brunette leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant bien ce qu'elle pouvait lui trouver spécialement dans ses moments là…

La brunette continua de manger sans pour autant quitter du regard le taureau mécanique.

-Je crois qu'il mériterait bien une petite leçon…

Un sourire s'élargit sur les lèvres de la femme qui se remit à manger l'air de rien.

Le reste de la soirée se poursuivit en écoutant la jeune fille chantait sous les applaudissements de la salle puis Sawyer s'absenta pour se rendre aux toilettes et Kate en profita pour se lever.

Un homme venait de tomber du taureau et les autres s'esclaffèrent avant de se rendre compte de la présence d'une femme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ma belle ?

La jeune femme arbora un sourire.

Le blondinet s'avança vers le bar et commanda une bière puis se rendit compte de l'agitation autour de lui. Il se retourna et faillit s'étouffer avec sa bière devant le spectacle qui se déroulait face à lui. Bon nombre de personnes étaient autour du taureau mécanique et ils poussaient tous des cris de joie pour une seule personne… Kate !

Sawyer porta une main à sa tête et but une gorgée de sa bière avant de s'avancer à son tour, toujours estomaqué. Il afficha finalement un sourire puis reporta son attention sur la brunette qui riait aux éclats. Un homme lui lança un chapeau de cowboy qu'elle attrapa au vol et le mit sur sa tête tout en continuant à se déhancher sur le taureau mécanique.

Le blond ne pu s'empêcher de la contempler, elle avait nouée sa chemise au-dessus de son ventre laissant apercevoir son nombril, ses cheveux étaient lâchés descendant sur sa chute de rein et elle arborait le plus adorable des sourires sur ses lèvres tandis que d'une main elle faisait tourner son chapeau nouvellement acquis alors que l'autre se retrouvait sur la bête mécanique. Dieu qu'elle était sexy ! Il aurait tout donné pour être le taureau mécanique sur lequel elle se trémoussait sous les applaudissements de la foule. L'homme mit quelques instants à se remettre de ses émotions et son regard se porta sur les hommes autour de lui, il se remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul qui donnerait cher pour prendre la place de l'animal mécanique et étrangement, il ressentit une certaine colère un court instant…

Le petit show dura quelques minutes supplémentaires avant qu'elle ne pose le pied à terre et que quelques hommes s'avancèrent à sa rencontre.

-Miss ça vous dit de boire un verre avec moi ?

-Vous avez faim ?

Kate ne savait plus ou donner de la tête et s'apprêtait à leur répondre quand une main se posa sur l'épaule d'un des gars et Sawyer déclara en les fixant intensément :

-Elle est avec moi !

Les hommes s'excusèrent puis s'éloignèrent. Kate arbora un sourire amusé puis déclara en redressant son chapeau sur sa tête :

-Tu leur as fait peur !

-La seule chose qu'ils voulaient c'était une partie privée pour faire un galop d'essai avec toi. Affirma t-il en soupirant d'un air agacé.

-Jaloux ? Le défia t-elle enjouée.

Il croisa son regard et ricana.

-Non du tout princesse car je suis le seul à avoir cette séance privée ! Assura t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de lui prendre son chapeau et le mettre sur sa tête.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et expira puis le rattrapa et ajouta d'un ton taquin en reprenant son bien :

-Tu sais, il est plus simple de dire que tu serais jaloux que de jouer les machos Sawyer.

Le blond sourit puis repéra une blonde et commença à la regarder longuement. Kate le frappa sur le bras et s'exclama furieusement :

-Ni pense même pas !

Sawyer s'esclaffa à son tour.

-Jalouse ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer puis la referma et dit simplement :

-Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à son copain, je ne crois pas qu'il serait ravi que tu t'envois sa copine.

-Je pourrais ptet essayer un homme au moins une fois dans ma vie tiens !

La jeune femme lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin.

-Je crois qu'à notre retour je dirais à Hurley et Gordy que tu as des mœurs bizarres…

Il se pencha et susurra à son oreille :

-Quand on saura rentrer je crois que j'aurais largement dissipé tes doutes sur ma sexualité bébé.

Kate se retourna et affirma avec le sourire :

-Mais ça ne sera pas ce soir. Tiens regarde je crois que t'as tapé dans l'œil du grand brun derrière toi.

-Je préfère la brunette devant moi.

Elle voulut répliquer mais il se pencha et captura ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné puis il se recula en lui adressant un sourire et elle se mordit la lèvre car elle n'arrivait plus à lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit.

Kate le suivit et ils sortirent du bar, la brunette frissonna et se maudit d'avoir omis de prendre une veste en essayant de se réchauffer en frottant ses bras. La brunette sursauta presque quand des bras se posèrent sur son épaule et qu'une veste vint couvrir sa peau frémissante. La jeune femme tourna légèrement la tête et croisa le regard du blond.

-Tu ne vas pas avoir froid ?

-Princesse on est bientôt en été et puis la nuit n'est pas trop fraîche, essaie de pas oublier ta veste la prochaine fois.

-Merci…Murmura t-elle touchée par son attention.

-Ça te dit une balade avant qu'on se trouve un motel ?

Elle hocha la tête et ils commencèrent à marcher vers un vaste champ. Kate s'approcha de la barrière et remarqua des chevaux galopants, la jolie brune esquissa un sourire puis se hissa derrière la barrière sous le regard surpris de l'homme à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Je vais voir les chevaux ! S'exclama t-elle toute sourire en s'élancer vers les animaux.

-Kate ! Mais c'est sûrement privé ! Damn it !

Il maugréa quelque peu puis passa de l'autre côté à son tour et la rejoint alors qu'elle était entrain de caresser un étalon noir. L'homme s'arrêta et la contempla longuement sans rien dire.

-Il me rappelle Star…

-Star ?!

Elle se retourna légèrement et répondit sans cesser de dorloter l'animal :

-Mon meilleur ami possédait quelques chevaux et l'un deux était noir avec une étoile sur le front, il n'était pas à moi mais…mais j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec lui.

-Tu aimes les chevaux alors. Conclu t-il en s'avançant doucement de peur de ne pas effrayer la bête.

-Ils sont libres, ils peuvent aller où ils peuvent, quand ils le désirent…

-Maintenant je sais d'où vient ton penchant pour la fuite Freckles.

Elle arbora un sourire restreint sur ses lèvres puis se hissa sur l'animal et le fixa amusée en lui tendant la main.

-Allez cowboy viens voir ce que ça fait de s'évader !

Il rigola puis saisit sa main et monta derrière et serra contre elle ; la jeune femme sourit à nouveau et donna un léger coup de talon pour faire partir l'animal au galop. Kate sentit le vent dans ses cheveux et ne pu s'empêcher de s'esclaffer. Le cheval grimpa une colline et la brunette caressa sa crinière délicatement le remerciant pour cette balade puis elle sentit la main de Sawyer dans ses cheveux. La jolie brune tourna son visage vers le blond et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Alors que le baiser s'intensifiait, la brunette sentit les mains de l'homme glissait sous sa chemise atteignant sa poitrine et elle brisa cet échange pour voir apparaître un large sourire sur les lèvres de son amant.

-Je pensais que tu voulais faire ça ici mon ange. Assura t-il d'un air amusé.

Elle frappa violement sa cuisse puis descendit de l'animal et fixa l'horizon. Sawyer se massa sa jambe avant de la rejoindre et regarda la plaine à son tour.

-Tu sais Freckles la proch…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva subitement dans l'herbe avant une jolie brune au-dessus de lui qui l'embrasser voracement en glissant ses mots sous son haut et se fut au tour de Sawyer de casser le baiser la regardant avec incompréhension.

-Tu me frappes car je te demande si tu veux qu'on couche ensemble et là tu me renverses pour me violer, ça t'étonnes si je te dis que je te comprends pas princesse.

Kate se mordit la lèvre puis se pencha et chuchota d'un air taquin en se frottant contre lui :

-Parce que je préfère avoir les commandes cowboy !

Elle lui mit le chapeau sur la tête et tandis qu'il essayait de se débarrasser, la jeune femme en profita pour apposer des baisers sur sa peau au fur et à mesure qu'elle détachait les boutons de sa chemise. Lorsque Sawyer réussit à retirer le chapeau de cowboy, il soupira et s'exclama :

-Ok t'as gagné prend le commandement !

L'ex criminelle redressa quelque peu la tête toute sourire puis remonta et captura ses lèvres avant de dévorer à nouveau son menton puis son torse.

-Nom de dieu Kate….

Elle sourit puis récupéra le chapeau et le mit sur sa tête tout en commençant à rendre le pauvre Sawyer complètement fou….

Kate ouvrit les yeux et frotta sa tête sur le torse de l'homme puis se redressa et enfila son jean mais préféra prendre la chemise du blond qui semblait endormit et s'assit au sommet de la colline pour apercevoir le lever du soleil posant sa tête sur ses genoux, se perdant dans ses pensées.

-Il suffit que je pionce quelques minutes et tu me piques ma chemise !

Elle tourna la tête pour voir le blond s'asseoir à ses côtés portant uniquement son jean

-Remarque, elle te va mieux qu'à moi.

Elle esquissa un sourire puis avoua en fixant l'horizon :

-Quand j'étais ados et qu'on ne voulait pas rentrer chez nous, Tom et moi on prenait un cheval et on partait en haut de la colline et on regardait le lever du soleil au petit matin.

-Tom ?!

-Mon premier amour…

-Oh donc vous vous sauviez pour prendre du bon temps, maintenant je comprends pourquoi t'as voulu me violer Sweetheart.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin en souriant.

-Pourquoi tu penses toujours au sexe ?

-Ben après ce que tu viens de me faire…Aïe ! S'écria t-il en recevant une tape sur l'épaule.

Kate baissa la tête et commença à jouer avec un fil de la chemise puis elle avoua d'une petite voix :

-Le mari de ma mère il…il la frappait souvent alors comme je ne supportais plus de voir ça et qu'elle laisse faire les choses, je partais chez Tom, dès fois j'allais seule avec Star sur la colline, j'avais besoin de m'évader comme ce soir.

-Tu te sens prisonnière ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui et hocha négativement la tête.

-Non je me sens libre Sawyer, je sais que je pourrais me faire n'importe quand mais en même temps depuis que je te connais, j'ai enfin pu poser mes bagages.

Il afficha un sourire puis se releva et affirma en mettant sa veste :

-On devrait peut-être partir avant qu'un vieux fermier mal luné débarque pour nous tirer dans les fesses !

Elle hocha la tête et il commença à descendre mais la brunette resta près du cheval.

-Tu viens ?

-Je lui dis au revoir, je te rejoins en bas ok ?

Il concéda et reprit sa marche, Kate le regarda s'éloigner et fouilla dans la poche de son jean. La jeune femme contempla le petit avion, ses doigts se posèrent sur le jouet puis elle s'avança vers le côté opposé du champ où on pouvait apercevoir une rivière. La jolie brune se baissa et déposa le petit avion sur lit d'eau.

-Merci d'avoir été là pour moi Tom, mais maintenant j'ai quelqu'un qui veillera sur moi à ta place…Je l'aime tu sais, je l'aime tellement, je sais que je dois lui donner une chance, tu m'avais dit qu'un jour je serais heureuse mais je ne croyais pouvoir l'être qu'avec toi, j'avais tort…

Le petit avion s'éloigna dans le courant et une larme coula sur la joue de Kate :

-Adieu Tom.

Elle fixa le jouet jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse puis elle quitta la colline et trouva Sawyer en bas qui la regarda longuement.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu sais bébé je vais commencer à croire que tu voulais prendre du bon temps avec l'autre étalon.

-Il serait peut-être plus gentil que toi !

-Ouais mais tu te ferais chier pour la conversation. Déclara t-il.

Elle rigola puis plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Merci.

-De quoi ?!

-Pour cette soirée ici, ça représentait beaucoup pour moi. Avoua Kate avec sincérité.

-Un retour à ton enfance ?

-Non je dirais plus un adieu.

Il la fixa interloqué mais ne dit rien.

-Tu crois qu'on va trouver un restaurant ?

-Pourquoi mon ange ?

-J'ai faim !

-C'est vrai que t'as mangé que des frites et puis le sexe ça donne de l'appétit. Dit le blond avec un sourire taquin.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et passa la barrière.

-N'empêche que reconnaît que tu m'as violé hier soir !

-Tu n'as pas dit non. Affirma la brunette en lui jetant un regard amusé.

-Qui dirait non Freckles ?!

-Un gentleman. Répondit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

Sawyer sauta de l'autre côté puis lui tapa sur les fesses.

-Depuis quand t'aime les gentlemans ?

-Depuis toujours hélas je crois qu'ils ont perdus mon adresse. S'exclama Kate en prenant un air attristé.

-Une chance pour moi alors !

-Pourquoi ? L'interrogea t-elle surprise.

L'homme esquissa un sourire puis susurra à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres :

-Parce que je te garde pour moi.

Le cœur de la brunette manqua un battement et avant qu'elle puisse faire ou dire quelque chose, il se recula.

-Je crois qu'on pourra trouver quelque chose à manger au nord de la ville, j'ai cru voir un café hier soir, on peut y aller si tu veux.

L'ex criminelle accepta et ils se rendirent à la voiture. Kate fixa une dernière fois la plaine avant de monter dans le véhicule se sentant plus libre que jamais. Elle était enfin prête à laisser le passé derrière elle, les sentiments de Sawyer à son égard n'étaient pas clairs mais son cœur lui disait de croire à cette histoire. Elle avait fait l'erreur de perdre Tom, mais elle ferait tout pour préserver l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Sawyer, une nouvelle chance d'être heureuse s'offrait à elle et elle ne comptait pas la laisser filer…


	11. Mésaventure

Chapitre 11 : Mésaventure

Kikoo tlm dslée j'étais partie en vacs :) mici à vous tous pour vos msges

La partie 2 fera 30 chaps et y aura 7 parties en tout

_**Basthet :**_ oui y a une suite comme je l'ai dis plus haut :) merci de ton comment c'est très gentil à toi kiss

r0z' : je me suis fait la promesse de finir cette histoire pour différentes raisons et non je ne renoncerais pas après tout ce n'est pas mon bb hein ? lol

Arsinoe.romana : oui c'est mimi entre eux j'adore aussi les voir heureux et en vacs ptet que ça va aider pour faire avancer leur belle histoire d'amour hein…

_**Chapitre 11 : Mésaventure **_

-Damn it !! S'écria le blond en envoyant voler quelque chose.

Kate s'écarta de justesse et s'avança avec un sourire en coin.

-Je t'avais dis de pas passer sur cette route.

Il se retourna vers elle et lui lança un regard noir.

-Hé, ne mets pas la faute sur moi, même le paysan t'avait dit de te méfier tu n'en n'a fait qu'à ta tête ! Affirma Kate en se penchant à la hauteur du pneu crevé.

-Bon ok, je me suis dit que ce vieux il était fêlé ! S'exclama le blond en soupirant.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et esquissa un bref sourire.

-Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

-J'en sais rien princesse, j'avais pas pensé à l'éventualité que ma roue allait crever !

Il s'alluma une cigarette en maugréant tandis qu'elle se redressait pour s'approcher du coffre. Elle commença à vider le coffre en jetant un coup d'œil à Sawyer.

-Quoi ?!

-Où est ta roue de secours ?

-Tu peux pas attendre 5 minutes que je finisse de me calmer ?

-Sawyer il va faire nuit !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, écrasa sa cigarette au sol puis s'avança et retira les bagages et de soulever une bâche pour sortir la roue. L'homme la sortit tout sourire mais Kate fronça les sourcils mécontents.

-Quoi ?!

La brunette lui montra du regard le pneu, Sawyer posa ses yeux sur celui-ci et poussa un juron. Kate porta une main à sa tête sentant un mal de tête imminent la saisir…

-Est-ce que je rêve ?! Demanda Kate en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Non pas vraiment.

-Quand tu as crevé la dernière fois ?

-Y a quelques mois, j'ai pris la roue et je l'ai changé et j'ai foutu la vieille dans le coffre.

-Et tu n'as pas pensé à aller en acheter une autre ! S'exclama t-elle d'un ton surpris et agacée.

-Non j'ai pas pensé, l'autre était en état, tu crois que je me suis dis que j'allais crever dans quelques mois ? Damn it Kate, du moment que j'en avais une autre je m'en foutais ! Affirma t-il d'un ton coléreux en balançant la roue crevée.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon et maintenant on fait quoi ? L'interrogea Kate en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Ben on va dormir ici on verra demain !

-Charmant !

-Quoi quand tu étais en cavale tu dormais pas dehors ptet ?

-Je ne parle pas de ça, je parle de ta façon de régler le problème. Affirma la brunette en soupirant.

-Quoi ?!

-Rien !

Elle s'éloigna pour ouvrir la porte arrière et sortit une couverture qu'elle lui balança à la figure. Sawyer retira la couverture de sa figure et la fixa surprise.

-Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?!

-Parce que tu dors dehors !

-QUOI !! C'est MA voiture !

La brunette se retourna et déclara en fronçant les sourcils :

-Et c'est TOI qui as crevé ce pneu car tu n'as pas voulu écouter les conseils d'un paysan !

Elle croisa son regard puis rentra dans la voiture et ferma à clef.

-Damn it Kate !

La jeune femme lui tourna le dos et se pencha en avant pour allumer la musique.

-Son of the bitch !! S'écria Sawyer en tapant du tapant du poing sur la carrosserie.

Kate ouvre cette putain de porte !

La brunette fit mine de lire un magazine et il soupira avant de donner un coup de pied dans la voiture et de s'éloigner rageusement. Kate releva la tête et s'avança pour le voir s'installer contre un arbre après avoir mis la couverture au sol et il s'alluma une cigarette d'un air boudeur. La femme leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa plus confortablement à lire le magazine.

L'homme était entrain de fumer sa 3ème cigarette, le soleil était maintenant couché et il se demandait si demain Kate lui parlerait encore. Il était vrai qu'il avait dit que ce vieux bonhomme semblait avoir perdu sa tête, un champ libre menant sur une ville à 10km était une route plus logique qu'un vieux désert ! Il avait crevé et oui il avait oublié de changer le pneu car la dernière fois qu'il avait connu cet indicent, il n'avait en tête que la mort de la jolie brunette. Dieu qu'il avait vécu une période difficile alors changer un pneu n'était en rien sa priorité mais il ne le dirait pas à Kate. Pourquoi lui avouerait-il cela ? Après tout, elle avait vécue sa vie loin de lui pendant quelques mois et il ne savait rien de cette période et sans doute il était préférable qu'il ne sache absolument rien…

Il ne pouvait nier aussi qu'il haïssait Kate de lui avoir fait croire à cette mort mais elle était revenue et étrangement il se demandait encore pourquoi elle était revenue dans sa vie…

Est-ce qu'il comptait à ce point pour elle ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait espérer avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie qui se soucie de lui ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui mais il n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir…

Le blond était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il lâcha brusquement sa cigarette quand il sentit un bras sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et rencontra le visage souriant de la jolie brune aux tâches de rousseur.

-Les nuits sont fraîches, je pense que je peux te trouver une place au moins ce soir.

Le blond se releva et affirma en se collant littéralement à la brunette :

-Avoue plutôt que tu ne veux pas dormir seule mon ange.

La jeune femme le poussa vers la voiture pour éviter de lui répondre puis elle ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Une fois dedans la voiture, Kate n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'il la renversa sur la banquette et afficha un large sourire.

-Tu m'énerves ! Déclara t-elle en riant.

-Je sais bébé mais c'est pour ça que tu m'adores.

Pour toute réponse, elle s'empara de ses lèvres et se laissa aller dans ses bras une fois de plus…

La nuit était tombée dans le champ et Sawyer et Kate dormait profondément dans les bras de l'autre quand un bruit se fit entendre…

Kate qui avait l'habitude d'être toujours aux aguets se réveilla et secoua le blond qui dormait paisiblement.

-Sawyer réveille-toi !

Il marmonna puis se redressa et assura avec le sourire :

-Tu sais qu'il y a une manière plus douce de réveiller un homme.

-Y a quelque chose dehors.

Sawyer soupira puis posa ses mains sur ses épaules :

-Kate t'as sûrement rêvé, rendors-toi princesse.

L'homme s'apprêtait à se rallonger quand le bruit fut plus persistant. Ils échangèrent un regard puis le blond se redressa et décida de sortir suivi par la brunette.

-Ça fait de là bas on dirait. Dit-il en fixant sa droite.

-Ouais…tu crois que c'est une bête sauvage ?

-J'en sais rien mais je préfère aller voir.

Il regarda la brunette qui hocha la tête et ils avancèrent à pas lent vers la direction. Le bruit se fit plus assourdissement avant que plusieurs coups de feu se fassent entendre, la main de Kate se posa sur le bras de Sawyer et elle déclara d'une voix inquiète :

-Sawyer, on ferait mieux de retourner à la voiture.

Il allait répondre quand brusquement, une bête lui sauta dessus, Kate tomba au sol et Sawyer poussa un juron en essayant de se débarrasser de l'animal qui était rentrée dans sa chemise ouverte. Aveuglement, il avança tout en gesticulant. La femme se redressa en se frottant le dos puis appela son compagnon.

-Sawyer ?

Kate marcha lentement tout en entendant des insultes que Sawyer déversaient à flots, elle le retrouva entrain d'essayer de se débarrasser de l'animal et esquissa un sourire amusé. Cependant, son sourire fut de courtes durées quand un coup de feu fut perçu et que la balle toucha le blond qui s'effondra au sol…

-Sawyer !!

Kate couru rapidement vers l'homme à terre et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait si peur pour lui…

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues quand elle porta la tête du blond sur ses genoux et remarqua le sang qui imbibait sa chemise. C'était sa faute, elle l'avait réveillée et ils étaient sortis du seul endroit où ils auraient pu être en sécurité !! Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, pas maintenant alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'accepter une nouvelle vie avec lui….


	12. les mots que l’on ne dit pas

Chapitre 12 : les mots que l'on ne dit pas

New chap pour ls anonymes lecteurs et ceux qui me laissent des reviews

_**Chapitre 12 : les mots que l'on ne dit pas..**_

La brunette ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer quand un bruit se fit entendre et qu'elle sursauta presque quand un vieux monsieur avec un fusil s'approcha.

-Oh nom de diou qu'est-ce que ja fait !

La jeune femme se redressa et s'apprêtait à s'énerver quand le corps du blond se redressa, elle fit volte face surprise.

-Sawyer ! S'écria t-elle avec le sourire en lui sautant dans les bras.

-Hé crie pas princesse je suis pas sourd !

Elle s'écarta puis se rendit compte finalement que le sang ne provenait pas du blondinet mais d'un rongeur qui était mort à quelque pas du blond.

-Ces bêtes c'est comme la peste ! Mazet j'ai eu peur de t'avoir touché mon gars !

-Ouais ben il semblerait que c'est pas encore aujourd'hui que la mort me touchera. Affirma le blond en se relevant, la tête lui tournant toujours vu le coup qu'il s'était pris en se prenant les pieds dans un trou quand l'animal avait été touché.

Kate l'aida et il s'appuya sur elle puis ils avancèrent vers le paysan.

-Je suis William mais on m'appelle Billy. Vous faites quoi dans mon champ les enfants ?

-Kate. Dit-elle en lui serrant la main qu'il lui tendait gentiment.

La roue de la voiture a crevée, c'était tard on a préféré rester dormir mais le bruit m'a réveillé…

-Diou ! Bon ben venez avec moi les jeunes, vous allez pas dormir dans votre voiture, Amélia vous trouvera un bon lit et puis tu m'as choppé ce rongeur qui mange mes récoltes je te dois ben ça mon gars !

L'homme échangea un regard avec la brunette puis ils hochèrent la tête avant de commencer à marcher en compagnie de Billy.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'arriver devant une charmante ferme où une vieille femme sortit en courant, une louche à la main.

-William Henry Steward ! Combien de fois je ta dis de pas faire ça quand je va faire le souper !!

Kate et Sawyer s'écartèrent de justesse quand la femme frappa son époux avec mécontentement.

-Diou William t'es pire que tes enfants !

-Amélia, regardes un peu ce que ja ramené avec moi. Dit Billy en se protégeant avec ses mains.

La vieille femme s'arrêta de torturer son époux et afficha son plus beau sourire.

-Oh mais entrez à la maison je va vous faire goûter un bon plat !

Ils hochèrent la tête et suivirent la vieille dame.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Amélia leur proposa de s'installer à table tandis que Billy rangeait son fusil sous le regard noir de sa femme.

-Je devais sauver notre champ chérie.

La vieille femme leva les yeux au ciel et commença à déposer les plats sur la table.

-Alors comment mon William vous a trouvez les enfants ?

-Il a voulu me plomber les fesses ! Répondit le blondinet en tendant son assiette à la femme.

-Sawyer !

Kate fronça les sourcils en le fixant puis se tourna vers la femme qui s'apprêtait à sauter au cou de son pauvre époux.

-Nous sommes tombés sur votre mari alors que nous venions de crever un pneu et il nous a proposé de venir avec lui au lieu de passer la nuit dehors.

-Billy a de bonnes idées quand il veut ben. Affirma Amélia en souriant à son mari.

-Vous pourrez nous emmener dans la prochaine ville pour aller acheter un nouveau pneu ?

-J'aurais ben aimé mon gars mais faut qu'on demande à notre fils, mais il est en déplacement quelques jours…Vous pouvez rester à la maison en attendant, hein Amélia ?

La femme concéda en servant son mari.

-Vous retournerez à votre voiture après le repas avec mon William.

Le jeune couple accepta et pendant le repas ils firent connaissance avec les vieux époux.

Une fois qu'ils eurent récupérés leurs affaires, Kate et Sawyer furent conduit dans l'ancienne chambre du fils de Billy et Amélia et ils leur souhaitèrent une bonne nuit.

La brunette déposa son sac sur son lit tandis que le blondinet après avoir posé le sien au sol, s'agenouilla pour regarder le meuble à cassettes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Ils ont dit qu'on fait comme chez nous alors je regarde le genre de fils que leur fils regardait. Dit-il en fouillant.

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel puis s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais simplement aller te coucher au lieu de jouer les fouineurs ?

Il esquissa un sourire en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

-Freckles je sais bien que t'as envie de moi mais pour le moment je veux fouiner.

La femme soupira puis se releva et ouvrit son sac pour sortir quelques vêtements. Tandis que l'homme empilait les casettes, Kate quitta quelques instants la pièce pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Quand elle revint habillée de son jogging et son habituel débardeur, la jeune femme fut surprise de trouver le blond en caleçon sur le lit, elle s'avança et afficha un sourire puis s'approcha et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand elle entendit une musique. Elle tourna la tête et ouvrit les yeux avec stupéfaction.

-Star Wars !

-L'empire contre attaque, le second film enfin le 5ème !

Il tapota le lit et elle le rejoint en laissant échapper un soupir. La brunette croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et écouta l'homme lui parlait avec enthousiasme du film.

-J'avais 11ans quand je l'ai vu la première fois ! damn it j'ai toujours adoré cette histoire en plus la princesse je crois bien elle était un de mes premiers fantasme surtout dans le retour du Jedi, sexy comme un diable et toi tu l'as vu ?

-J'avais 2ans Sawyer, je ne me rappelle pas si mon père et ma mère sont allés le voir. Déclara t-elle d'un air agacé.

Il ricana subitement.

-Quoi ?!

-C'est marrant.

Elle l'interrogea du regard alors qu'il se tourna vers elle.

-Ben la différence d'âge m'avait jamais frappé à l'esprit sauf quand je me rends compte que lorsque que je fantasmais sur des nanas et buvais de la bière, toi tu empêchais tes parents de baiser en les emmerdant la nuit et tu buvais du lait.

-Je n'emmerdais pas mes parents la nuit.

-Ah bon tu te rappelles ? L'interrogea t-il d'un air taquin.

La femme lui envoya un oreiller en pleine figure qu'il se débarrassa sans mal ; Kate glissa une main dans ses cheveux et avoua en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

-Tu sais ça m'est égal cette différence d'âge.

-C'est vrai que pour mon âge je suis bien conservé ! Assura t-il avec le sourire.

-Tu n'es pas vieux Sawyer et puis tu peux être un vrai gamin quand tu veux alors rassures-toi, je peux être plus mature que toi !

Le blond rigola puis la tira contre lui en se rallongeant sur le lit. Kate posa sa tête sur son épaule et frôla du bout des doigt son torse tout en regardant l'écran, essayant de s'intéresser au film.

Après quelques temps, la brunette semblait fasciner par l'histoire entre deux protagonistes…

-Ils sont amoureux !

-De qui ?

-La princesse et le beau gars euh Solo je crois.

-Ouais ils le sont mais ils vont pas se l'avouer tout de suite.

-Et comment ? Demanda t-elle intriguée en se redressant

Sawyer la fixa et expira.

-Regarde le film et tu verras bien.

-Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire ? L'interrogea t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parce que pour une fois qu'un truc te plait je préfère te laisser découvrir princesse.

Elle ne dit mot et se rallongea tout en suivant à nouveau l'histoire…

Ils étaient arrivés à une des scènes clés du film quand Han devait entrer dans la carbonite, son cœur manqua un battement quand elle entendit leurs déclarations mutuelles et son regard se posa sur l'homme qui tourna la tête et rencontra son regard. En cet instant, Kate eut l'envie de dire ses mots et de l'entendre dire ce simple « je sais »…Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et elle affirma le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure :

-Je…euh…C'est une…une belle scène.

-Je sais.

Ses prunelles brillèrent intensément en entendant ses mots mais sa joie s'écourta quand il tourna à nouveau la tête vers l'écran. La jeune femme ne montra pas sa déception et regarda la suite du film…

-Tu vois maintenant Luke et Leia vont aller sauver Solo ! Tu vas aimer la suite Freckles et tu…

Il s'arrêta en remarquant qu'elle s'était endormit tout contre lui, il caressa sa joue tendrement puis éteignit la télévision avec la télécommande, glissa une couverture sur leurs corps et ferma les yeux le sourire aux lèvres, heureux d'avoir pu partager ce simple film avec la jolie brune.


	13. de vilains jeux…

Kikoo

Kikoo

Chap assez court mais assez drôle aussi :p

J'en posterais un autre demain :)

Bisous

Lyly

_**Chapitre 13 : de vilains jeux…**_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla au petit matin, le blond esquissa un sourire en voyant la jolie brune dormir paisiblement puis il décida de se lever pour aller discuter avec William, il ne comptait pas rester sans rien faire en attendant de partir de la ferme.

La jeune femme se réveilla une heure plus tard et s'étira avant de remarquer que la présence de Sawyer manquait. Elle se leva du lit et décida de ranger le bazar que l'homme avait fait hier soir. Kate tomba sur le boîtier du film et repensa à hier soir, elle savait que contrairement au couple de fiction, elle ne pourrait jamais lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait…Elle savait que leur relation était étrange aussi physiquement qu'émotionnellement, toutefois même si la brunette aurait aimé savoir lire dans le coeur de son amant, elle préférait se taire et profiter de ce qu'elle avait déjà avec lui.

Kate rigola en repensant à hier soir et la manière stupide qu'elle avait imaginé qu'il lui dirait qu'il l'aimait juste à cause d'un film puis rangea le reste des casettes avant de descendre en bas.

Elle trouva Amélia entrain de faire le ménage, la brunette s'approcha et lui adressa un sourire, la vieille femme lui rendit et posa son balai pour l'inviter à prendre un petit déjeuner.

-Votre fiancé est partit avec mon Billy pour l'aider, l'est un brave garçon di don, il a dit que parce qu'on vous offrez un toit, il pouva faire quelque chose ici pour dédommager, un ben beau gars, si j'ava quelques années de moins…

Kate esquissa un sourire et but un café en compagnie de la femme.

-Je pourrais vous aider à faire quelque chose moi aussi vous savez. Assura Kate après avoir prit son petit déjeuner.

-Bah si ta veu, tu peu t'occuper du ménage, je va aller voir les animaux, tu pourras venir après si ta veu.

La brunette concéda et tandis qu'Amélia quittait la pièce, elle entreprit de nettoyer la maison en pensant à la chance qu'ils avaient eu de tomber sur des gens aussi gentils.

Kate venait de poser son balai quand William entra dans la pièce et lui sourit.

-Ben le bonjour jolie damoiselle.

-Bonjour à vous. Dit-elle en s'esclaffant devant le vieil homme qui retira sa casquette pour la saluer.

-Ja laissé votre fiancé dans la grange, ça c'est un bon gars, m'a réparé mon plancher pour mes vaches et maintenant, il s'occupe de note grange.

La jeune femme hocha la tête positivement puis rejoignit Amélia qui s'occupait pour le moment de ses lapins à l'opposé de la ferme.

.

-Besoin d'aide ? L'interrogea Kate en se trouvant à sa hauteur.

-Mazette que oui !! ja des chenapans , veulent pas vnir voir ici.

Kate s'avança et essaya à son tour d'attraper une des bêtes qui s'échappa de ses mains alors qu'elle le sortait de sa cage et couru à toute vitesse, la brunette s'élança à sa poursuite malgré le fait qu'Amélia lui conseilla de l'oublier. La jeune femme perdit sa trace quelques instants avant de le retrouver dans le champ à manger de l'herbe, la brunette s'approcha lentement pour ne pas effrayer l'animal puis lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche, elle sauta sur le lèvre qui fit un bond et Kate s'écrasa lamentablement non pas sur de l'herbe comme elle le croyait, mais une mare !

La jeune femme redressa la tête pleine de boue et aperçue le lapin, elle s'en empara sans problème et revint vers Amélia qui sourit amusée.

-Je t'ava dis de pas le suivre.

-Je vous écouterai la prochaine fois…

-Va donc au lac te nettoyer on rentrera à la maison plus tard ja les bêtes à nourrir.

Kate concéda et s'éloigna vers la direction où Amélia avait indiqué le lac ; la brunette s'agenouilla et s'apprêtait à se rincer le visage quand elle entendit une voix.

-Finalement je pensais être le plus sale, je me trompais !

La femme arbora un sourire et Sawyer s'installa à ses côtés, il était couvert de poussières et ressemblait plus à un ramoneur qu'à un arnaqueur à cet instant là.

-C'est vrai que tu ressembles à un pauvre mineur noir de suie ! Affirma Kate en le dévisageant.

-Tu sais Freckles t'es pas mieux en catcheuse de boue quoique tu es assez sexy.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se rinça le visage puis jeta un coup d'œil sur le blond qui la dévisageait toujours.

-Quoi ?!

-Rien. Dit-il en secouant la tête avant de se laver la figure.

-Si dis-moi !

Il releva la tête et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les mouiller un peu puis plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Faut mieux pas que tu saches toujours à quoi je pense mon ange.

La jolie brune leva les yeux au ciel puis s'occupa à nettoyer ses bras quand soudainement, elle sentit la présence du blond à ses côtés qui lui caressait délicatement le long du bras. Sa tête pivota vers lui et elle sentit son souffle tout contre ses lèvres.

-Sawyer…

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et chuchota sensuellement en frôlant ses lèvres contre les siennes :

-J'ai toujours rêvé de coucher avec une jolie catcheuse aux tâches de rousseur.

L'homme se pencha d'avantage et s'apprêtait à rencontrer ses lèvres quand il reçut de l'eau en pleine figure et grommela avant de voir la brunette debout avec le sourire.

-Je crois que tu devrais prendre un bain Sawyer !

Elle rigola puis s'éloigna laissant le blond frustré.

-Damn it Kate…

Il poussa un long soupir puis plongea la tête sous l'eau, essayant de chasser ses idées de son esprit.

Kate glissa une main dans ses cheveux et exhala en repensant à ce qui aurait pu arrivée si elle n'avait rien arrêté…Elle n'allait pas nier qu'elle aurait aimé faire l'amour avec lui mais la jeune femme ne regrettait aucunement d'avoir stoppé toutes choses quand elle repensa à la tête de son amant et c'est avec un large sourire aux lèvres qu'elle alla rejoindre Amélia.

Le reste de la matinée passa rapidement et les deux femmes rentrèrent pour trouver la maison vide alors Kate décida d'aller se doucher en attendant le retour de Sawyer et William.

La brunette monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Les pensées de la jolie femme vagabondèrent tendit que l'eau glissait sur sa peau et le visage du blond apparut devant ses yeux ; elle n'avait cessée de penser à lui et pouffa de rire en se rappelant leur moment à la rivière. Kate leva la main pour atteindre le gel douche quand une main s'en empara ; elle fit volte face et se trouve nez à nez avec la même personne qui avait envahit ses pensées quelques instants auparavant.

La jeune femme était tellement surprise qu'elle ne su quoi dire devant le sourire enjoué du blondinet.

-T'as perdue ta langue mon ange ?

Kate décida de se reprendre et affirma en lui prenant le gel douche des mains.

-Non mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu fais ici.

-Je prends ma douche Freckles !

-Depuis quand on l'a prend ensemble ?

-Depuis maintenant. Répondit-il amusé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis décida qu'il était préférable de sortir mais l'homme l'enserra de ses bras et chuchota à son oreille :

-Où tu crois aller shortcake ?

-J'ai pris ma douche, je vais m'habiller Sawyer.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai en tête princesse.

La brunette s'apprêtait à répliquer mais toutes paroles s'évaporèrent quand elle sentit les mains du blond sur son corps. Kate tourna la tête et susurra à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres :

-Je te déteste.

-Je sais. Affirma t-il amusé en s'emparant de la bouche de la brune.

Le baiser s'intensifia, la jeune femme se retourna et glissa ses bras autour de sa nuque. Sawyer glissa ses mains sous ses fesses et elle encercla ses jambes autour de sa taille tandis que l'homme descendait sa bouche sur sa jugulaire. Il apposa une myriade de baisers sur sa peau continuant un chemin, passant par sa poitrine qu'il câlina longuement avec sa langue experte laissant frémir de plaisir sa compagne puis il reposa les pieds de la brunette au sol et s'agenouilla pour la tourmenter dans un endroit plus intime. Kate sentit ses jambes faiblirent au contact des lèvres de son amant sur ses lèvres inférieures. Il la torturait lentement démontrant bien à quel point il était doué dans le domaine et elle se demandait bien combien de temps elle tiendrait avant de vouloir le violer !

Sa main glissa dans ses cheveux blonds pour l'inciter à continuer son sublime supplice mais contre toute attente, il se redressa et elle le fixa surprise.

-Pourquoi tu…pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?!

-Tu peux me passer le shampoing qui est derrière toi Freckles ?

Kate haussa les sourcils puis poussa un soupir en se retournant, se demandant bien pourquoi il avait changé si vite. Est-ce que leur tendre moment sous la douche était finit ? Lui en voulait-il toujours pour la rivière et il avait voulu se venger ?

La brunette sursauta presque quand elle sentit les mains de son homme se poser sur ses épaules. Elle voulut se retourner mais il lui susurra dans le creux de son oreille de ne pas le faire alors elle s'exécuta sentant déjà les battements de son cœur s'accélérait. Sawyer écarta les cheveux qui lui barraient l'accès à sa nuque puis se pencha et entreprit de laisser des baisers sur sa peau. Kate ferma les yeux appréciant le délicieux moment…

Il commença à glisser ses mains le long de ses épaules tandis que sa bouche suivi le chemin de sa colonne vertébrale qu'il parcourut avec sa langue. Ses doigts rencontrèrent les siens et elle les encercla tandis que son amant descendait sur ses fesses qui survirent le même régime que le reste de son corps. Les doigts du blond quittèrent ceux de sa compagne pour trouver leur chemin sur sa poitrine qu'il caressa avec ses longs doigts. Kate murmura son nom doucement avant d'apposer ses mains sur les siennes pour l'inciter à la toucher d'avantage, il comprit son message et sa main effleura son ventre avant de trouver le chemin de son triangle. Son pouce trouva rapidement sa destination et il ne fut pas surpris d'attendre un léger murmure de satisfaction de sa jolie brune. Alors que ses lèvres continuaient à dévorer la peau de son dos, ses doigts prirent soin d'elle ; d'abord de façon lente, l'incitant à poser sa main sur la sienne pour lui donner d'avantage de plaisir puis les mouvements se firent plus rapide, si bien qu'elle sentit ses jambes fléchir sous le doigté expert de son homme. Ses gestes se firent plus fréquent et elle ne tarda pas à être plus que satisfaite. Sawyer se redressa et elle se retourna pour lui faire face, il esquissa un sourire puis elle s'empara de ses lèvres avec passion. Le corps de la brunette fut plaqué contre la paroi de la douche et il quitta sa bouche pour l'embrasser dans le cou, ses mains trouvèrent sa poitrine qu'il massa longuement avant que ses doigts s'amusent à caresser ses lèvres inférieures. Kate glissa une main derrière son cou et captura ses lèvres pour gémir dans sa bouche, il la rendait folle, elle perdait tous ses sens à ses côtés. Le blond cassa le baiser puis il s'arrêta brusquement et la regarda amusé.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?! L'interrogea t-elle à bout de souffle.

-Je crois que je suis assez propre.

-Quoi ?!

Il se rapprocha et commença à la caresser à nouveau tout en l'embrassant doucement puis il s'éloigna avec le sourire. Kate s'emparant du gel douche et lui lança mais il l'évita puis quitta la pièce tandis que la brunette se laissa glisser au sol plus frustrée que jamais.

-Je te déteste Sawyer !


	14. un jour peut être

Chapitre 14 : un jour peut-être

_**Chapitre 14 : un jour peut-être**_

Kate mit quelques minutes avant de pouvoir quitter la salle de bains, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer, son envie de sexe n'avait eu de cesse de se décupler et elle avait beau essayée de chasser ce sentiment, sa tête ne l'écoutait plus du tout !

-Pense que tu détestes cet arrogant type ! Oui Kate ce n'est qu'un salaud et il…il a des lèvres si douce et ses mains…

Elle soupira frustrée en enfilant la robe sur son lit ne sachant pas comment elle pourrait continuer la journée…

La jeune femme descendit et fut accueillit par Amélia.

-Où sont Billy et Sawyer ? L'interrogea t-elle surprise en regardant la cuisine vide.

-Mon Billy a du alla au champ, une de nos bêtes a malade et ton homme a pas d'appétit, il a dit qu'il alla arranger le toit de la grange.

-Oh…

Elle étudia le visage de Kate puis ajouta chaleureusement :

Ja mis la table si tu as un peu faim.

-Oui j'ai faim de lui ! Bien sur Amélia.

Kate arbora son plus beau sourire et s'installa à table où la vieille femme lui servi son repas, évitant la viande étant donné que Kate lui avait dit qu'elle était végétarienne. La brunette picora dans son assiette, rêvassant plus qu'autre chose.

La femme arrêta de manger et déclara avec le sourire :

-Tu es une femme très amoureuse et tu dois pas rester fâcher avec lui.

La jolie brune releva la tête estomaquée.

-Dans le temps mon Billy et moi s'éta pareil, jaima beaucoup ça, on sa disputer et après on alla dans le champ passer la journée, tu devrais aller lui porter des sandwichs, il sera content de ta voir.

-Amélia, je tiens à rester avec vous et vous aider à…

-….Tu m'as beaucoup aidé ce matin, va passer du temps avec lui et puis ja mes feux de l'amour dans 20 minutes.

La vieille femme se releva et s'éloigna pour sortir des sandwichs de son réfrigérateur ainsi qu'un pichet de citronnade qu'elle posa sur un plateau avec deux verres. Kate afficha un franc sourire et sortit de la maison. La brunette ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle lui dirait, ni pourquoi elle avait pris le conseil de la gentille vieille femme à la lettre mais sa tête ne suivait plus les élans de son cœur depuis l'instant où elle avait acceptée d'aimer cet homme.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver et manqua de renverser le plateau quand la brunette vit le torse plein de sueurs du blond qui s'efforçait de mettre en place une poutre pour solidifier la grange. Il passa une main sur son visage puis leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Kate.

-Hé Freckles !

La brunette soupira intérieurement puis s'avança vers lui en s'efforçant de sourire.

-Amélia m'envoie nourrir son ouvrier ! S'exclama la jeune femme en déposant le plateau sur une caisse.

Elle s'installa sur la seconde caisse et le regarda longuement.

-Merci princesse mais tu aurais pu trouver une meilleure excuse.

-Quoi ?!

Sawyer ricana, marcha vers elle et se pencha sur elle. Leur visage se touchaient presque, le blond avait posé ses mains de chaque côté de la caisse et Kate sentit les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient encore plus quand il chuchota amusé :

-Come on Kate, on sait tous les deux pourquoi tu es venu ici.

Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, la jeune femme ne pu se retenir de gémir doucement puis alors qu'elle croyait qu'il allait l'embrasser, il s'empara d'un sandwich à sa droite et se releva d'un bond pour le dévorer. Kate le fixa stupéfaite, ne pouvant stopper sa respiration accélérée et avant que le blond ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, elle lui arracha son bout de pain des lèvres et apposant les siennes à la place. Le baiser devint vite passionné et les deux amants ne purent s'empêcher de coller leur corps l'un à l'autre voulant faire cesser cette frustration qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux…

Sawyer plaqua le corps de la brunette contre une des poutres qu'il avait solidifié peu de temps auparavant puis commença à glisser ses mains sur ses cuisses, remontant la robe de la jeune femme. Kate cassa le baiser et affirma d'une voix enrouée en sentant les mains du blond sur elle :

-Je te déteste.

-Je me déteste moi aussi mon ange. Répondit-il avec amusement.

L'ex fugitive ne répondit rien et commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou tandis que ses mains parcouraient un chemin sur son torse. Elle l'entendit murmurait son nom et ne pu se retenir de mordre son épaule quand les doigts du blond s'égarent…

D'un mouvement rapide, elle redressa la tête et croisa son regard fiévreux. Il pu lire le même désir dans ceux de la brunette alors il ne mit pas longtemps à faire descendre le vêtement gênant de la brunette tandis qu'elle lui débarrassa de son jean qui tomba quelque peu et tout en échangeant un baiser ardant, ils se déchargèrent de toutes tensions.

La tendresse n'était pas de mise pendant ce moment, le désir avait sa seule présence, voulant effacer cette frustration qui les habitait tous les deux. Il glissa ses mains sous ses fesses tandis qu'elle s'agrippa à ses épaules partageant de temps en temps des rapides baisers quand leurs lèvres se frôlaient puis lorsque les assauts se firent plus pressant, Kate s'agrippa à un bout de bois derrière elle et s'abandonna complètement dans les bras de son amant. Sawyer profita qu'elle avait la tête en arrière pour couvrir son cou de baisers avant de se libérer en elle.

Kate se redressa son corps puis glissa ses bras autour de son cou en caressant ses longs cheveux, son visage qui se trouvait au-dessus du blond esquissa un bref sourire de satisfaction à son attention puis ses lèvres capturèrent les siennes. Perdu dans le bref moment, Sawyer perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière, ils se retrouvèrent dans le foin et la brunette redressa la tête en riant.

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour ma tête Freckles. Affirma t-il en se massant le crâne.

La jeune femme continua de sourire puis assura en déposant un baiser sa bouche :

-Le foin ça ne fait jamais de mal à personne Sawyer.

-Non t'as raison, on peut lui trouver une autre utilité !

Et sur ses mots, l'homme la plaqua à son tour dans le foin, leurs regards se rencontrèrent et il remarqua un bref changement dans l'attitude de Kate.

-Qu'est-ce t'as princesse ?

-Rien…

Le blond fronça les sourcils puis glissa sa main sous son menton car elle avait détournée la tête.

-Kate tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas.

La brunette ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis se rétracta et afficha un sourire déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fronça les sourcils surpris par son changement puis elle déclara toujours en souriant :

-Je viens de penser que j'avais dit à Julia que je reviendrais vite, elle a besoin de mon aide…

-Oh je vois !

Il se redressa et referma son jean puis affirma en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle se relève :

-T'as raison moi aussi j'ai du boulot !

Kate hocha la tête et ramassa sa culotte qu'elle enfila rapidement puis se débarrassa des brindilles dans ses cheveux et passa ses mains sur sa robe pour la défroisser un peu quand elle releva la tête, Sawyer se trouver à ses côtés, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux et elle frissonna à son contact puis il lui retira une nouvelle brindille et arbora un franc sourire.

-C'était sympa sweetheart, faudrait que tu m'apportes plus souvent quelque chose si c'est pour finir dans le foin avec toi.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis commença à s'éloigner. Sawyer glissa une main dans ses cheveux puis soupira en regardant la grange, il attrapa un sandwich qu'il fourra dans sa bouche et se remit au travail. Kate se retourna et le regarda quelques instants avant de s'éloigner pensive.

Elle repensa à ce que Sawyer avait proposé quelques instants auparavant et même s'il avait dit qu'ils étaient ensembles, son cœur ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se serrer quand il semblait vouloir être avec elle uniquement pour le sexe…

-C'est pas comme s'il savait que tu étais amoureuse Kate, c'est un arrangement entre vous deux, tu l'as toujours su…tu n'as pas son cœur et tu ne l'auras peut-être jamais.

Elle refoula une larme qui s'apprêtait à couler sur sa joue quand elle découvrit Billy et Amélia dans les bras l'un de l'autre assis sous le patio. Un bref instant elle aurait voulu avoir les bras de Sawyer autour d'elle et se sentir aimer…

Amélia remarqua la présence de Kate et lui adressa un signe de la main avec un large sourire qu'elle lui rendit avant de partir s'isoler un peu.

Le reste de la journée passa vite pour tout le monde, Kate s'occupa à aider Amélia et elle ne vit Sawyer que le soir venu. Elle resta quelques peu silencieuse lors du repas et aussi car l'homme discutait avec Billy.

L'ex fugitive monta avant lui car il parlait toujours avec Billy de bricolage et cela lui parut une assez bonne excuse pour l'éviter un peu plus…

Elle prit une douche rapide puis s'installa sur le lit après avoir enfilé débardeur sans manche ainsi qu'un jogging. La femme se prit la tête entre ses mains, essayant de se concentrer sur le côté positif de sa situation mais après quelques instants, elle poussa un long soupir car elle n'arrivait pas à voir que le côté positif de cet « arrangement »…

-Pourquoi les choses ne sont jamais simples avec moi ?

-J'en sais rien Freckles, mais je suis un gars complexe moi aussi, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'on s'entend bien !

Kate fit volte face et croisa le regard du blond qui s'avança pour s'installer à ses côtés avec le sourire et il glissa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as qui va pas mon ange ?

Elle croisa son regard puis avoua tristement :

-Je pensais que ma vie n'était pas simple, je ne peux pas avoir tout ce que je veux…

-Comment ça ?!

La brunette plongea son regard dans le sien et répondit avec honnêteté :

-Un travail, je suis une fugitive et je…je ne peux rien faire de ma vie.

-Pourquoi t'as pas demandé à ton pote le gros lard ?

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! S'exclama t-elle agacée.

-Ok, ok, te fâche pas.

Elle fixa le sol ne sachant quoi ajouter étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire le véritable problème...

Devant le mutisme de sa douce amie, le blond assura avec le sourire :

-Hé Freckles, je sais ce qui te faut dans des moments comme ça !

Kate redressa la tête fatiguée.

-Sawyer je suis pas d'humeur et si tu crois que couch…

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase quand elle sentit les bras du blond l'attirait contre lui. Il continua de lui caressait les cheveux et murmura d'une voix très douce :

-Tu sais je suis sure que tu pourras trouver quelque chose à faire quand on rentrera Kate, pas besoin d'avoir un CV sous les yeux pour savoir que tu es une fille exceptionnelle.

La brunette sentit sa vue se brouillait, elle serra l'homme tout contre elle et le remercia, profitant de ce moment qu'elle avait tant désiré toute la journée.

L'espoir revint dans son corps alors que la chaleur du corps de Sawyer réchauffait celle de son cœur. Un jour peut-être il se rendrait compte qu'il l'aimait un peu de la même façon qu'elle l'aimait…Un jour peut-être…


	15. confidence…

Me revoilààààà on est à la moitié de la part2 et je peux dire que ce chap va vous laisser sur votre fin lol

Me revoilààààà on est à la moitié de la part2 et je peux dire que ce chap va vous laisser sur votre fin lol

_**Chapitre 15 : confidence…**_

Deux jours supplémentaires s'écoulèrent avant que Sawyer et Kate ne quittent Amélia et Billy. La jeune femme donna leur adresse à la vieille dame puis avoua avec le sourire :

-Si un jour l'envie de venir à L.A. vous prend, venez nous voir.

Amélia adressa un sourire et enlaça la brunette avant qu'ils quittent la ferme.

Sawyer regarda la jolie brune et affirma avec le sourire :

-Tu sais, on pourra toujours revenir un jour, suffit de crever un pneu !

Kate esquissa un sourire et alluma la radio pour écouter un peu de musique.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'installer dans une nouvelle ville mais trouvèrent étrange de se trouver dans un hôtel après avoir passé quelques jours en pleine campagne…

Sawyer décida d'aller prendre une douche avant qu'ils ne sortent se promener.

La jeune femme déposa son sac sur le lit puis s'éloigna vers la porte fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit et regarda l'horizon. La nuit était tombée sur la ville et seul les lumières des magasins au alentours éclairées la citée.

Kate se sentit nostalgique de la campagne, elle se rappela que la vieille, elle était assise sur le toit et avait regardé les étoiles en compagnie du beau blond, il avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait quelque peu troublé à ce moment là…

**FB **

**Kate et Sawyer étaient installés sur le toit à essayer de reconnaître les étoiles.**

**-La je dirais la grande ours !**

**-Pourquoi pas la petite ? L'interrogea t-il ****sceptique.**

**La brunette tourna la tête vers lui et déclara d'un ton agacé :**

**-Car je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi.**

**-Ok Mlle l'astronome, donc c'est la grande ours et là c'est la mini banane de l'espace.**

**Elle rigola puis continua de contempler le ciel.**

**-Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça.**

**-Pourquoi ?! L'interrogea t-elle en le fixant.**

**Sawyer eut un sourire mélancolique et déclara sincèrement :**

**-Je le faisais un peu avec Jenna quand j'habitais chez elle et que je rentrais tard, je la trouvais là à m'attendre et je l'engueulais car elle pourrait avoir froid et elle me disait que je ratais quelque chose alors je m'installais et on regardait les étoiles mais comme on était nul en astronomie pas comme toi Freckles, on les inventait.**

**La jeune femme esquissa un sourire puis chuchota la tête posé sur ses genoux :**

**-Et comment tu les appellerais ce soir ?**

**-Pas la moindre idée à part ma mini banane de l'espace.**

**Elle arbora un sourire et montra du doigt une étoile.**

**-Le petit ange bleu !**

**-Pourquoi bleu ?!**

**-J'en sais rien, j'essaye d'inventer comme tu faisais mais c'est pas facile quand tu sais leur vraie nom…**

**Il rigola.**

**-Quoi ?!**

**-Oh rien, c'est juste que Jenna me disait que je trouverais sans doute une fille un jour avec qui j'aimerais nommer les étoiles. Il semble qu'elle avait raison. Assura t-il en la regardant tendrement.**

**La brunette sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérait mais ne fit aucun mouvement et se perdit dans ses pensées.**

**-Le chien fou !**

**-Quoi ?!**

**-Là tu vois pas sa queue ?**

**Elle fixa le ciel étoilé et sourit.**

**Fin du FB**

-Je me demande si j'arriverais à te comprendre un jour Sawyer.

-Pourquoi j'ai fais quoi ?!

Elle sursauta presque en entendant sa voix, la jeune femme se retourna et afficha un sourire amusé.

-Prendre une douche avant de sortir, je me demande pourquoi tu as fait ça.

-Ben j'ai conduis toute la journée, je pue mon ange !

Kate leva les yeux au ciel puis il susurra en glissant une main dans ses cheveux :

-Tu devrais peut-être en faire autant.

-Avec toi peut-être ? Demanda t-elle en prenant un ton taquin.

-L'idée est bien tentante princesse mais dans ce cas là on sortirait pas ce soir.

Kate sentit ses joues rosirent à l'entente des paroles du blond puis elle se recula et s'exclama :

-Va t'habiller alors car je meurs de faim.

-De quel genre de faim tu parles Sweetheart ?

La brunette évita son regard et le laissa en plan sur le balcon. Sawyer afficha un sourire puis rentra dans la chambre après avoir refermé la porte fenêtre et prit des vêtements dans son sac avant de s'éloigner dans la salle de bain.

-Je l'aime et je ne peux même pas lui dire…C'est quoi le pire, jouer la comédie ou le regarder s'amuser à me séduire ?

Kate se prit la tête entre les mains avant de se ressaisir, elle ne devait pas le laisser l'intimider de cette façon sinon il verrait rapidement ce qu'elle essaie de lui cacher…

L'homme revint peut après habillait d'une chemise noire et d'un jean. Elle lui adressa un sourire et ils quittèrent la chambre pour se rendre en ville.

-On y va à pied ?

-Pourquoi pas et en plus ça fait pas mal de la marche surtout quand on aura bien mangé.

-Oui surtout toi !

-Tu insinues que je suis gros Freckles ?

-Non idiot que tu manges comme 4.

-Je prends ça comme un compliment. Affirma t-il avec un sourire.

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel et ils s'éloignèrent en direction du centre ville.

Kate et Sawyer arrivèrent en ville et furent plus que surpris de voir peu de monde, ils se regardèrent interloqués.

-Je pensais pas que la ville était si vide, tu crois que y a un monstre qui a bouffé tout le monde princesse ?

-J'espère qu'il viendra te manger alors car tu sais que tu es agaçant ce soir ?

-Oui mon ange mais ça fait mon charme non ?

-Pas vraiment…

Il ricana puis s'adressa à un rare passant qui leur expliqua qu'il y avait une fête foraine en ville.

-Ca te dit de faire des montagnes russes et manger de la barbe à papa Freckles ? L'interrogea t-il en la fixant.

-Si tu payes pourquoi pas !

-Femme vénale.

Kate lui frappa le bras et il se le massa en la regardant partir en direction de la foire sans lui.

-Tu sais que ça te rend mignonne de t'énerver pour un rien ma belle. Avoua t-il en la rejoignant.

-La ferme Sawyer !

-A vos ordres Madame !

Elle s'efforça de se retenir de sourire en le voyant s'incliner légèrement.

Les deux amants arrivèrent peu de temps après à la petite fête et d'un comme un accord, ils décidèrent de tirer à la carabine. Sawyer paya pour le jeu et Kate arbora un large sourire.

-Quoi ?!

-Oh rien mais tu devrais peut-être mettre tes lunettes.

Il lui lança un regard noir et tira…

-Damn it c'est pas possible !

Kate rigola en tenant sa grosse peluche en forme de chien tandis que le blond avait un simple porte clé avec un smiley entre ses doigts.

-Je t'avais dis de mettre tes lunettes !

-La crosse s'est bloquée je suis sure que c'est ce ptit gars qui l'a fait exprès ! S'écria t-il d'un air vexé.

Kate éclata de rire et cacha sa tête dans sa peluche.

-Je te vois tu sais !

La brunette leva les yeux vers lui puis s'approcha et déposa son fardeau dans les bras de Sawyer.

-Fais lui un câlin tu iras mieux.

Il soupira avant de lui refiler et chuchota à son oreille :

-Je préfèrerais t'en faire un à toi bébé.

La femme ne répondit pas.

-Si on allait dans un bar.

-Quoi ?!

-Ras le bol de ce coin en plus c'est remplit de gosses !

-Mauvais joueur… Le taquina t-elle avec un sourire malicieux

-Je préfère un bon billard c'est vrai, ça te tente pas ?

-Si y a de quoi boire je suis partante tu sais !

Il afficha un large sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

La soirée continua dans un bar de la ville, ils s'amusèrent au billard puis à d'autres jeux comme le poker avant de finir sur un jeu de flipper. Kate et Sawyer avaient bu plus que de raisons mais pourtant ils n'étaient pas ivres, ils s'amusaient comme deux ados qui avaient filés en douce par la fenêtre pour se retrouver. La brunette s'éloigna pour se rafraîchir aux toilettes et il sortit une cigarette. Le blond s'apprêtait à l'allumer quand une flamme apparut sous ses yeux, il leva la tête et rencontra le visage d'une femme noire au large sourire ravageur.

-Feu ?

-Pourquoi pas.

La femme afficha un sourire triomphant et s'installa sur une chaise à côté de lui.

-Ils sembleraient que tu t'amuses bien avec ta petite sœur mon mignon.

Sawyer haussa un sourcil surpris.

Kate sortit de la salle de bain et afficha un large sourire en pensant à sa soirée avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Sa vie était à la fois si simple et si compliquée, elle ne regrettait aucun moments à ses côtés seulement son cœur se demandait si un jour peut-être, elle ne regretterait pas d'avoir attendu quelque chose de lui…

Plus les jours passés et plus elle s'interrogeait si elle avait pris la bonne décision…Vivre avec lui, l'aimer en secret et devoir supporter de savoir que lorsqu'il travaillerait, il serait dans les bras d'autres femmes, leur donnant une apparence du bonheur parfait, se jouant d'elles…

Elle y avait beaucoup pensée durant ses 3 mois loin de lui, il était un arnaqueur, sa vie était dictée par le mensonge et elle venait de prendre la même route…

Etre avec lui était à la fois une torture et une bénédiction mais de plus en plus son esprit essayait de la réveiller de cette fausse idylle toutefois son cœur avait pour le moment pris le dessus. Pour le moment…

Kate soupira et se passa une main sur son visage avant de lever les yeux et de voir Sawyer face à une sublime femme lui adressant un sourire ravageur.

Kate reçue comme un coup de poignard…

Elle les regarda quelques brefs instants avant de s'éloigner le cœur lourd.

Elle savait qu'elle se faisait du mal à espérer avoir un jour son cœur car il était clair pour lui qu'il ne cesserait jamais de vouloir d'autres femmes…

La brunette se prit la tête entre ses mains et décida de boire un peu avant de retourner voir le blond et sa nouvelle conquête.

La femme avala son verre avec rapidité et en commanda un second qui connu la même destination.

-Je le déteste, pourquoi il faut qu'il soit si macho si stupide !!

-Je vous paye un verre ?

Elle tourna la tête pour voir un homme brun lui adressait un large sourire (non Fanny ce n'est pas JACK ;) ). Kate hésita puis hocha négativement la tête ; non elle ne serait pas comme Sawyer, elle n'irait pas consoler sa peine dans les draps d'un autre homme, elle comptait bien lui parler ce soir et lui dire sa façon de faire envers les femmes…

Kate se releva en titubant, verre en main et se dirigea vers le blondinet qui jouait au billard tout seul. Quand il la vit arrivé, il leva la tête et esquissa.

-Hey Freckles, où est-ce que tu étais passé ?

La brunette perdit ses moyens puis pour réponse lui tendit son verre de whisky. Sawyer haussa un sourcil surpris.

-Tu me payes à boire pour me faire taire ?

-C'est dans l'idée. Dit la brunette en s'efforçant de sourire.

-Ok let's go princesse !

Il but d'une traite puis la fixa étonné en la voyant chercher quelqu'un du regard.

-T'as perdu quelque chose Kate ?

-Hein ?!

-Ben tu cherches comme un ptit toutou son os qu'il aurait perdu. Affirma t-il en s'allumant une cigarette.

-La ferme Sawyer !

Il ricana puis lui tendit la queue de billard.

-Une dernière partie ?

-Non je…je préférerais rentrer, je suis fatiguée.

Il concéda et récupéra la grosse peluche qu'il avait laissée sur une chaise puis ils quittèrent le bar. Le retour se fit dans le silence ce qui surpris le blondinet mais il ne dit mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la chambre d'hôtel.

L'homme déposa la peluche sur le lit puis se tourna vers Kate pour lui parler mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle captura ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Sawyer la repoussa lentement et posa ses mains sur ses épaules surpri.

-Freckles, je crois pas que tu sois en état de me faire des avances.

-Les miennes ça te gêne mais les autres NON ! S'exclama t-elle d'un air agacé.

Le blond la regarda estomaqué.

-De quoi tu parles ici ?

Kate le fixa longuement puis baissa les yeux.

-Rien…

Il soupira puis posa sa main sur son menton pour lui relever la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il avoua sincèrement :

-Kate, je vois bien que t'as un truc qui va pas bien et Freckles je viens bien te servir de substitue quand tu en as de besoin mais quand t'es sobre c'est mieux.

-Je ne me sers pas de toi Sawyer, je t'…

-Tu quoi ?

-Rien, je vais me coucher.

-Ouais je crois que c'est mieux princesse.

Kate le fixa intensément puis tituba en voulant marcher et il la souleva pour la porter au lit.

-Tu vois ce que c'est de trop boire bébé, tu tiens plus sur tes jambes.

La jeune femme sourit puis glissa une main dans les cheveux du blond et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de murmurer somnolente :

-Ça m'est égale si je peux passer ma vie près de toi, j'ai tellement besoin de toi si tu savais…

Elle esquissa un large sourire en caressant sa joue avant de fermer les yeux. Sawyer la fixa avec étonnement, ne pouvant chasser ses paroles de sa tête….


	16. Quand un arnaqueur ouvre les yeux part1

Chapitre 16 : Quand un arnaqueur ouvre les yeux

_**Chapitre 16 : Quand un arnaqueur ouvre les yeux… part1**_

Le réveil fut douloureux pour Kate, elle posa une main à son front et marmonna des paroles inaudibles avant de se redresser dans le lit. Elle remarqua qu'elle portait encore ses vêtements de la veille et se leva lentement pour aller se servir un verre d'eau fraîche dans l'évier.

La jeune femme porta le verre à ses lèvres puis esquissa un sourire en voyant Sawyer sortir de la salle de bain, une serviette au tour de la taille.

-Salut !

Le blond leva les yeux vers elle et lui fit un signe de main avant de s'avancer vers elle.

-Bien dormis Freckles ?

-Ouais je crois, je sais pas vraiment…

Elle soupira et il la fixa étonné.

-Quoi ?!

-Comment ça tu sais pas vraiment princesse ?

-Je veux dire que je suis dans le flou…

Kate déposa son verre puis demanda sans le regarder :

-Elle était mignonne la femme hier soir non ?

-La femme ?!

Kate fit volte face et croisa son regard dans le sien.

-Celle avec qui tu étais hier soir Sawyer, noire, jolie, jean et débardeur, sourire accroché aux lèvres, belle paire de fesse…

-Si je te connaissais pas je penserais que tu me fais ton coming out mon ange.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ok, ouais elle était mignonne mais si je dois dire que y a une femme qui me voulait dans son lit hier, c'était pas elle et j'aurais pas dit non si…

La brunette ouvrit grand les yeux et s'exclama furieuse :

-…Et tu m'aurais laissé dans ce bar pour t'envoyer en l'air avec une femme en chaleur !

Il afficha un large sourire puis déclara sans prétention :

-Difficile Sweetheart puisque la femme en chaleur en question c'était toi.

Kate le fixa estomaquée.

-Quoi ?!

-Rien t'avais trop bu Freckles, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, ça arrive à tout le monde d'être saoul et trop parler. Affirma t-il en évitant de trop la regarder.

Il commença à s'éloigner mais elle posa sa main sur son bras et demanda légèrement embarrassée :

-Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Rien d'important Kate, juste…

Il se gratta la tête gêné puis avoua en la fixant droit dans les yeux :

-Juste que tu voulais faire un rodéo avec ton ptit cowboy, et je dois dire que tu étais convaincante…

Elle ne su quoi dire alors il l'interrogea en prenant un air détaché :

-Tu pensais à quelque chose d'autre ?

-Quoi ?!

-Je sais pas un truc que tu aurais aimé dire.

-Non, rien à ce que je sache.

-Ok.

Il expira puis commença à partir pour s'habiller mais elle le rappela et il se retourna.

-Tu pensais à quelque chose de particulier ?

-J'avais du mal à penser quand tu te déchaînais sur moi ma belle mais t'inquiète pas, tu étais bourrée et je touche pas des femmes sans qu'elle soit vraiment consciente de leurs actions.

-Merci. Dit-elle avec un sourire sincère

Il lui adressa un sourire et referma la porte derrière lui. Il remit ses cheveux en arrière et murmura :

-Son of the bitch !

Kate regarda la porte quelques instants puis sentit ses joues rosirent à la pensée de ce qu'elle avait osée faire hier soir.

-Au moins j'ai rien dis de stupide, il m'en aurait parlé…Ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus pire que ça !

La brunette décida d'allumer la tv en attendant que la salle de bain soit libre.

Sawyer sortit peu après et remarqua que la jeune femme avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran, il afficha un sourire puis se remémora les paroles qu'elle lui avait dite hier soir et il se gratta la nuque.

-Comment je vais pouvoir faire comme si de rien n'était ?!

-T'as finit ?

Il sursauta presque à l'entente de sa voix.

-Quoi ?

-Avec la salle de bain, je peux aller me laver ?

-Bien sure princesse, la place est à toi. Dit-il en montrant la porte de la main.

Kate se releva et s'approcha de lui et éclata de rire en le voyant inerte à la fixer.

-Quoi ? J'ai quoi sur la figure ?

-Rien, je…je vais faire un tour, j'ai plus de clopes. S'exclama t-il abruptement.

-Tu devrais ralentir un peu.

-Ouais j'y penserais Freckles

Elle sourit et la porte se referma devant un Sawyer déboussolé. Le blond se reprit et quitta la chambre pour descendre en ville, il avait besoin de penser à sa façon d'agir à l'avenir…

L'homme acheta ses cigarettes et s'en alluma une puis s'installa sur un banc pour penser. Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit ou très peu et il ne cessait de commencer à ressasser les événements passés avec Kate. Elle était revenue mais avait-elle ce genre de sentiment pour lui à ce moment ?

Comment pouvait-elle arriver à lui cacher qu'elle ne voyait pas leur relation de la même manière ? Comment devait-il se comporter avec elle maintenant ? Oui Kate comptait pour lui et leur relation était tout ce qu'il lui fallait, simple, sans vrai sentiment, sans remord de penser à d'autres femmes, tout simple oui mais maintenant…Maintenant il se rendait compte à quel point il l'avait fait souffrir en se montrant détacher sur ce qu'ils avaient construit et il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir lui donner ce qu'elle désirait vraiment…

-Je mérite pas une fille comme elle, après ce qui s'est passé avec Tony, même après tout ça, elle ne sait pas le tiers de ma vie.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains après avoir écrasé sa cigarette au sol et il resta un certain temps perdu dans ses pensées.

Quand il revint dans la chambre après quelques heures, Kate s'avança à sa rencontre et le fixa inquiète.

-Pourquoi tu répondais pas à ton téléphone ?

-Il est éteint c'est tout.

-Ca va ?

-Ouais je me suis perdu sur le chemin…

Kate esquissa un sourire.

-Quoi ?!

-Je t'ai toujours dit d'avoir un plan sur toi.

-Pour quoi faire ? Demanda t-il surpris.

-Sawyer…

Il afficha un sourire en glissant une main dans ses cheveux. Kate le fixa intensément et brusquement il recula sa main sous le regard étonné de la brunette.

-Bon si on allait manger en ville, je pense que tu mérites que je te paye le repas pour m'avoir attendu Freckles. Déclara t-il en regardant la fenêtre.

Kate concéda d'un signe de tête et le suivit des yeux quelques minutes, se demandant ce qu'il avait vraiment…

Les deux amis s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un restaurant et ils commandèrent de quoi se restaurer. Sawyer n'avait pas dit mot depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la chambre…

Ils étaient entrain de manger tranquillement quand Kate posa sa fourchette et s'exclama agacée :

-Qu'avez-vous fait de Sawyer et qui êtes-vous ?

-Quoi ?! L'interrogea le blondinet en levant les yeux vers elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as bon sang !

-J'ai mal dormis princesse et puis la bouffe est pas top et…

-…Arrête de mentir ! Dit-elle agacée.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérait.

-Depuis qu'on est partit en vacances je me rends compte que…

Kate continua de le fixer sans un mot, appréhendant ses paroles…Allait-il lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle et qu'il préférerait que leur « arrangement » se termine…

Le blond croisa le regard de la brunette et il remarqua un bref changement…Il se sentit désemparer devant l'angoisse de la jolie jeune femme…Non il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas comme ça. Il soupira puis avoua d'un air las :

-Quand on était chez Billy et Amélia, je me suis rendu compte que…que ce genre de vie c'est sympa.

Kate soupira intérieurement puis lui demanda quelque peu surprise :

-Comment ça ?

-Ben la vie simple, travailler pour se nourrir, fabriquer des choses etc…

-La vie de la ferme à L.A. serait difficile Sawyer. Le taquina t-elle.

-Non Kate je parle de ce genre de vie, j'ai jamais connu ça.

Il se servit un verre de vin et la jeune femme demanda presque timidement :

-Pourquoi tu es devenu un arnaqueur ?

Sawyer posa son verre et le regarda longuement sans rien dire.

-Sawyer ?

-Parce que c'était le genre de vie facile quand on est jeune et impétueux Freckles. Déclara t-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

-Tu as rencontré Tony c'est ça ?

Sawyer ne dit mot mais se rendit compte que le visage de Kate changea littéralement et il pu voir quelque chose qui l'effraya…

-Ouais peu de temps après et j'ai jamais cessé et puis de toute façon je sais pas faire grand-chose, c'est de l'argent facile mon ange.

-Tu les laisses tomber amoureuse de toi et tu leur brises le cœur. Tu n'as jamais…tu n'as jamais eu de remords de faire ça ?

L'homme resta pensif puis admit avec nostalgie :

-Une fois ouais…

-Et pourquoi juste cette fois là ?

Il regarda intensément Kate avant d'ajouter :

-Parce que je crois que j'aurais pu l'aimer.

-L'aimer comme…comme tu aimais Jenna ?

-Non princesse, pas ce genre de sentiments.

La jeune femme porta son attention sur sa salade et commença à jouer avec la nourriture l'air de rien. Il avait cru pouvoir aimer une femme et elle, elle n'était même pas capable d'avoir réussit ce simple mais si périlleux exploit…

-Damn it sombre crétin ! Pensa Sawyer subitement.

Je crois, je sais pas et je le saurais jamais, on s'entendait bien mais j'avais un travail à faire alors…

-Alors tu as fait abstractions de tes sentiments c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête et Kate esquissa un faible sourire.

-Je connais ça.

Il haussa un sourcil et la jeune femme s'exclama en prenant un air détaché :

-Ca m'est arrivé d'aimer quelqu'un mais de ne pas pouvoir avoir cet amour en retour en raison de ma fuite ou simplement ma vie un peu trop compliquée.

-On dirait qu'on a quelque chose en commun Freckles.

La brunette arbora un sourire sincère et ils reprirent leur repas en discutant même si chacun était envahi d'un trouble similaire qu'aucun des deux ne pouvaient imaginer….

Après le repas, Sawyer et Kate allèrent se promener en ville et la brunette insista pour que Sawyer porte une chemise hawaïenne étant donné qu'il avait perdu un pari qu'ils avaient fait quelques jours auparavant….

-Freckles on trouvera rien dans cette boutique.

-Tu veux surtout ne pas porter cette chemise ! S'exclama t-elle en lui brandissant une chemise de couleur rose.

-Ouais ben elle est un peu trop flashy à mon goût…

Kate croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Bon ok, ok achète la mais je la porte qu'aujourd'hui, je la remettrais jamais, on va me prendre pour une fille !

Elle rigola puis alla la payer. Sawyer soupira puis s'aventura dans un rayon et son regard se porta sur quelque chose, il esquissa un large sourire …

La jeune femme était sortit depuis quelque minute du magasin quand l'homme l'a rejoint avec le sourire accroché aux lèvres en lui tendant un sac.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as acheté ?!

-Ben regarde.

La belle brune ouvrit le sac puis leva les yeux vers le blond plus que surprise.

-Si je dois porter du rose autant que tu sois assortit à moi !

Kate sortit la petite robe rose à fleur et arbora un sourire.

-Mais moi ça me gêne pas de porter du rose tu sais. Dit-elle d'un air taquin.

-Ouais ben je me sentirais moins seul comme ça.

Elle rigola puis retourna dans le magasin pour se changer tandis qu'il retira sa chemise pour enfiler l'autre sous le regarde de personnes…

Le blond sourit aux jeunes filles qui s'esclaffèrent puis il entendit une voix et fit volte face.

-Tu es très mignonne Freckles.

-Le rose te va bien aussi Sawyer. S'exclama t-elle en souriant amusée.

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis ils commencèrent à marcher côte à côte dans la petite ville.

L'après-midi s'écoula rapidement pour les deux amants qui avaient visités le coin, passant d'agréables moments ensemble.

Ils terminèrent leur promenade prés d'un parc où la brunette offrit une glace à l'homme.

Kate et Sawyer prirent place sur un banc regardant ainsi le paysage tout en dégustant avec plaisir leurs cônes.

-Finalement tu as passé la journée sans trop de plaindre cowboy.

-Ben j'avais de quoi mater faut dire ! Assura t-il franchement.

La jeune femme ne daigna pas le regarder alors d'un geste rapide il lui abattit son cornet sur le nez.

-Sawyer ! S'écria t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Le blond éclata de rire sous le regard offusqué de sa compagne. Kate voulut retira la glace avant sa main mais il stoppa son geste en la saisissant et avant qu'elle lui puisse dire quoi ce soit, il se pencha et nettoya son nez à la crème glacée avec ses lèvres. La jeune femme sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérait et spécialement quand elle croisa le regard du blond.

-Sawyer qu'est-ce que tu…

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et se mit à caresser doucement sa joue puis il remplaça son doigt par sa bouche. Kate répondit presque instantanément à son baiser ; s'interrogeant tout de même du comportement de son amant. Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Sawyer afficha un large sourire sans cesser de glisser une main dans les cheveux de la brunette.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix troublée.

-Pour te remercier pour ces petites vacances, je suis content qu'on a fait ça ensemble Freckles.

Elle esquissa un large sourire puis posa sa main sur la sienne et avoua avec sincérité :

-Je suis contente aussi Sawyer et j'espère qu'on pourra en faire d'autre.

-Ouais Kate, on en fera d'autre.

La brunette porta sa glace à ses lèvres en s'efforçant de cacher le sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Sawyer la regarda du coin de l'œil et pour la première fois depuis hier soir, il se sentit enfin serein avec elle. Oui, il ne savait pas encore comment gérer ce que Kate ressentait pour lui mais il voulait terminer ce séjour avec elle.

Alors que Kate caressait un chien, il la fixa et prit une décision sur ce qui allait advenir de sa relation avec Kate…

-Quand on rentrera à la maison, je crois que cette fois-ci je ne ferais pas la même connerie que j'ai fais avec Cass…Espérons seulement que je ne détruirai pas notre relation…

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le blond et rigola.

-Damn it, pourquoi ma vie est si compliquée ?


	17. Retour à la maison

Chapitre 17 : Retour à la maison

Kikoo me revoilà

**Arsi :** oui tu as raison, sawyer accepte enfin qu'il est amoureux il en a fallut du tps hein ? lol

**Juh : **merci miss, j'espère que tu aimeras encore ce chap :)

Bonne lecture et je sens que le prochain chap vous l'aimerezzzzzzzzz beaucoup ou pas du tt lol

Je suis sadique hein ?

Bisous

_**Chapitre 17 : Retour à la maison**_

Kate se réveilla au petit matin et frotta ses yeux avant de s'étirer. Elle se redressa et se rendit compte que la pièce était vide.

La brunette s'assit et récupéra le T-shirt bleu du blond qu'elle enfila en arborant un petit sourire. La jeune femme repensa à la nuit dernière et eut l'impression d'avoir vécu l'une des plus belles nuits de sa vie avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

L'ex fugitive sortit du lit et fixa celui-ci d'un air amusé en se rappelant que la veille ils l'avaient cassés.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et elle fit volte face.

-'Lut Freckles bien dormit ?

La femme hocha la tête avec le sourire et il s'avança vers la jolie brune le sourire aux lèvres.

-Joli t-shirt !

Kate afficha un sourire puis l'interrogea surprise :

-Tu étais partit où ?

-Avoir du sexe avec une jolie blonde dans le couloir.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et il ricana avant de lui brandir un sac en papier.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-De quoi te faire prendre des kilos princesse !

Kate le tapa sur le bras puis ouvrit et s'empara d'un croissant puis lui tendit la poche et il en prit un à son tour.

-Merci.

-On va avoir pas mal de route à faire avant de rentrer à la maison, tu penses être prête bientôt ?

-Si tu me laisses prendre ma douche en paix oui. Déclara t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu sous-entend mon ange et puis j'ai pris la mienne y a une heure.

Kate prit un morceau de croissant et lui fourra dans la bouche avant de s'éloigner dans la salle de bain. Il la suivit du regard et sourit tendrement puis se releva et commença à faire leurs bagages….

Sawyer venait de finir son sac et le déposa au sol quand Kate sortit de la pièce avec une serviette autour de la taille, il la fixa longuement.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, je vais mettre les sacs dans la voiture, tu crois être prête quand je serais revenu ? L'interrogea t-il en s'emparant des bagages.

La femme concéda d'un signe de tête et le regarda s'éloigner d'un pas rapide. Elle récupéra un jean et un débardeur ainsi que de nouveau sous-vêtements et se changea puis Sawyer revint dans la pièce et remarqua qu'elle était entrain de s'attacher les cheveux.

-C'est bon t'es prête ?

-Oui. Dit la brunette en prenant son sac dans sa main.

Tu sais ce qu'on peut dire pour le lit qu'on a cassé ?

-Qu'on était trop excité pour se rendre compte qu'il était cassé avant ce matin ! S'exclama t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Sawyer…

Il pouffa de rire puis glissa sa main dans son dos et affirma en l'entraînant en dehors de la chambre :

-Je pourrais aussi dire que tu voulais me violer sur le lit et que tu m'as jeté dessus.

-La ferme !

-A tes ordres princesse ! Allez, il est temps de rentrer chez nous !

Kate croisa son regard et concéda d'un signe de tête avec le sourire.

La voiture arriva en fin d'après midi à L.A., ils avaient roulés à tour de rôle afin de pouvoir être chez eux avant le lendemain. La jeune femme entra dans leur appartement avec le sourire et déposa son sac sur le comptoir du bar d'un air enjoué. L'homme la rejoint et la regarda longuement avant qu'elle fasse volte face et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Bienvenue à la maison Kate

-Bienvenue à la maison Sawyer. Répondit-elle d'une voix douce à son égard.

Il y eu un silence avant que le blond déclare :

-J'ai une course à faire, ça te dérange pas si je te laisse ranger ?

-Non Mr Ford.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la piéce quand elle s'approcha et lui remit un paquet enveloppé.

-Dis bonjour à Gordy de ma part ok ?

-Ok. Ajouta t-il en s'emparant du paquet.

Il quitta l'appartement et descendit les marches pour tomber nez à nez avec Julia qui rentrait de faire une balade.

-Oh James tu es rentré !!

-Bonjour Julia.

La vieille femme serra fort le blond dans ses bras avec le sourire accroché aux lèvres puis elle se détacha et l'interrogea surprise :

-Où est Kate ?

-En haut, elle range.

Julia croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-James ne me dit pas que tu comptes la laisser faire ça toute seule ?

L'homme se gratta la tête gêné.

-J'ai 2,3 choses à faire Julia, tu peux aller la voir si tu veux.

Sans lui permettre d'ajouter une autre parole, il fila sous le regard furibond de la vieille femme.

Sawyer grimpa dans sa voiture et rigola avant de s'éloigner.

Kate était entrain de préparer une lessive quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. La jolie brune s'esclaffa puis s'avança vers l'entrée et affirma en ouvrant grand la porte :

-Je savais bien que tu oubl…Qui êtes-vous ?

-Vous savez où je peux trouver James Ford ?

Kate le fixa perplexe et l'homme afficha un large sourire sur ses lèvres avant d'ajouter :

-Je suis un vieil ami, je suis passé il y a quelques jours et on m'a dit qu'il était partit en voyage avec sa fiancée, vous je présume non ?

Kate hôcha la tête et répondit avec le sourire rassuré :

-Il est partit chez un vieil ami lui rendre une petite visite et si vous voulez vous pouv…

-…Gordy ?

-Euh oui…

-Oh alors je vais aller les rejoindre, merci à vous.

Il lui fit un baise main et s'éloigna sous le regard surpris de la brunette qui s'apprêtait à refermer la porte quand Julia se présenta à sa rencontre avec son chat qui sauta de ses bras pour courir dans les jambes de l'ex fugitive.

-Hey toi, comment ça va ? Murmura t-elle en lui caressant le dos.

L'animal ronronna et elle sourit avant de le prendre tout contre elle et s'adressait à sa vieille femme :

-Je suis contente de vous revoir Julia.

La concierge s'approcha et prit la brunette dans ses bras avant de rentrer dans l'appartement avec elle.

La porte se referma et l'homme qui avait quelques minutes auparavant parlé avec Kate prit son téléphone et déclara :

-Il est chez le gros lard.

La personne au téléphone s'adressa à l'homme qui hocha la tête et prononça un « oui »avant de quitter les lieux.

Sawyer se trouvait maintenant chez Gordy qui était entrain de déballer son paquet et il fut surpris en voyant une chemise hawaïenne.

-Me regarde pas comme ça crétin, c'est un cadeau de Kate, elle voulait à tout prix te ramener quelque chose alors j'ai dis prend lui un t-shirt !

-Merci de ton attention James…

Le blond arbora un sourire puis partit se chercher une bière tandis que son ami rangeait son cadeau dans un tiroir de sa chambre.

Quand son associé revint il trouva l'homme blond le sourire aux lèvres perdu dans ses pensées.

Il s'avança et passa une main devant son visage.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça idiot ?

-Depuis quand tu souris comme un ahuri James ? L'interrogea t-il stupéfait.

Sawyer ne répondit pas et but une gorgée de sa bière. Gordy prit place face à lui et demanda d'un air inquiet :

-Tu es rentré avec elle hein ?

-Quoi ?!

-Kate, tu es bien avec elle non ?

-Tu pourrais pas arrêter de dire des âneries dès fois ? Si je t'ai apporté son cadeau c'est qu'elle est rentré avec moi oui ! S'agaça Sawyer.

Son ami acquiesça et récupéra sa bière et but une gorgée mais faillit s'étouffer et recracha la moitié de sa boisson quand il entendit Sawyer avouer :

-Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.

Son associé le fixa estomaqué.

-Tu quoi ?!

Sawyer poussa un soupir et hocha la tête positivement.

-Ouais je suis amoureux d'elle.

-Oh !

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? S'écria le blond en haussant un sourcil.

-Ben ça me surprend que tu t'en rendes finalement compte, j'y croyais plus.

-Ouais ben et moi donc…

-Elle sait ?

Il répondit « non » de la tête.

-Pas encore. Ajouta t-il.

-Donc tu comptes lui dire ?

-Oui ce soir enfin j'en sais rien… damn it tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'effraye d'être avec elle et puis je sais bien qu'on s'entend bien mais j'en sais rien de ce qu'elle ressent pour moi…

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Elle est amoureuse de toi.

Sawyer redressa la tête surpris.

-Merci Sherlock mais je doute que tu puisses savoir si elle est am…

-…On en parlait à son retour et je…

-VOUS QUOI ?! S'exclama le blond en se relevant d'un bond.

-Ecoute je t'ai vu dépérir sans elle mais…mais tu ne voulais pas qu'elle sache ce que t'avais vécu alors je me suis tu…Tu aurais préféré que je lui dise à quel point tu étais une loque après avoir cru qu'elle était morte ?

Le blond ne répondit pas et se rassit en silence.

-Elle est revenu pour toi James, tu lui as peut-être fait du mal mais elle t'aime et nom de dieu ! Pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais dit ce que tu ressentais toi aussi idiot ?

Sawyer eut un faible sourire amusé.

-Je devine que j'étais trop apeuré par ce sentiment.

-Et maintenant ?

L'homme leva les yeux vers son ami et avoua :

-Maintenant c'est un peu pareil mais j'en ai marre de me voiler la face, tu sais je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je pourrais tout arrêter pour une femme comme elle !

-Tout arrêter ?!

-Mon travail, chercher Sawyer, vouloir la peau de Hibbs, j'ai juste envie d'être avec elle Gordy. Dit-il avec sincérité.

Le petit homme sourit.

-Alors arrête tout James ! En plus me dit pas que t'es venu ici pour me dire que tu l'aimes sans raison, t'as pris ta décision non ?

Pour réponse le blond afficha un large sourire.

Kate referma la porte avec le sourire en souhaitant une bonne soirée à Julia qui l'avait aidé à ranger l'appartement. La jolie brunette s'apprêtait à ouvrir le frigo quand son téléphone sonna et elle le prit et son sourire s'agrandit à l'entente de la voix de Sawyer.

-Hé Gordy a aimé le cadeau ?

-Ouais et toi Julia t'as bien aidé ?

-Oui mais elle est en colère contre toi de laisser une femme faire le ménage. Le taquina t-elle.

-Je pense que je trouverais un moyen de me faire pardonner mon ange.

Les battements du cœur de Kate s'accélèrent mais elle se reprit et demanda :

-Tu comptes rentrer bientôt ?

-Dans une petite heure je pense oui.

-Ok.

Il se gratta la tête et ajouta d'un air embarrassé :

-J'aurais quelque chose d'important à te dire Freckles.

-Tu peux me le dire maintenant si tu v…

-…Non, ce sont des choses qu'on parle au téléphone dans la rue mon ange… Et puis on pourrait m'entendre ! Se justifia t-il rapidement.

Kate fronça les sourcils sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Sawyer tu sais je pense pas que les gens écoutent les conversations des passants et…

-…Tu vois pas la petite vieille qui me matte là, je te jure elle me terrifie avec son sac à main…

Kate éclata de rire et il esquissa un large sourire.

-Ok j'attendrais, je vais préparer le repas en t'attendant.

-Ok princesse fais-moi à manger, j'ai une faim de loup !

-Sawyer ferme la ! Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-A tes ordres ma belle.

Elle s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand il l'appela.

-Kate !

-Quoi ?

-Euh non rien, à tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure Sawyer.

Elle entendit le déclic et reposa le téléphone en pensant à ce qu'il voulait lui dire de si important. L'homme ferma son clapet et soupira avant de relever la tête et de se diriger dans la bijouterie…

Lorsqu'il ressortit 30 minutes plus tard, le blond affichait un grand sourire sur ses lèvres et fixait avec attention une petite boite en velours bleu.

L'homme rangea la petite boite dans la poche de sa veste et s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa voiture quand un homme brun s'avança vers lui.

-James Ford ?

-Ouais c'est moi mais désolé vieux j'ai pas le temps ce soir pour quoique ce soit !

-Je crois que vous allez en trouver Mr Ford. Affirma t-il en sortant une arme qu'il pointa sur lui.

-Son of the bitch, mais t'es qui toi et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Le brun ne répondit pas et le conduisit à une voiture garée dans une allée et l'invita à entrer.

-Bonsoir Sawyer, ça faisait longtemps !

Le blond écarquilla les yeux surpris et comprit qu'il n'était pas prêt de rentrer chez lui comme il l'espérait…


	18. Retour d’un vieil ami…

Dslée du retard, j'ai pas eu bcp bcp de tps et j'ai préf le garder pour mon blog pour majer avec les news sur lost :) mais me

Dslée du retard, j'ai pas eu bcp bcp de tps et j'ai préf le garder pour mon blog pour majer avec les news sur lost :) mais me revoilà

Bon chap :D

J'attends avec impatience vos reviews

_**Chapitre 18 : Retour d'un vieil ami…**_

Sawyer se trouvait assis dans un fauteuil dans un bureau luxueux et son hôte lui tendit un verre de whisky que le blond fixa d'un air dubitatif. L'homme ricana devant l'air inquiet du blond.

-Voyons Sawyer, depuis quand tu as peur de moi ?

-Je sais pas Hibbs peut-être depuis le jour où tu as essayé de me faire la peau à Vegas ?

-Peut-être bien mais pas ce soir.

Il prit une gorgée du verre et en bu sous les yeux du blond puis il lui servit un autre verre qu'il prit mais ne toucha pas.

-Voyons James depuis quand tu ne bois plus ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Bradley arbora un sourire puis prit place dans son grand fauteuil face à lui.

-Tony est mort et je venais savoir comment tu prenais la nouvelle, après tout vous aviez été amis il y a longtemps…

-Hibbs…S'écria t-il entre les dents.

L'homme ricana puis prit une gorgée de sa boisson et s'approcha du blond qui ne le quitta pas du regard.

-Il est mort ruiné ou du moins à ce qu'on a laissé entendre mais toi et moi on sait parfaitement qu'il n'a pas perdu son argent bêtement.

-Tu as voulu en faire ton héritier démerdes-toi pour retrouver où il a fait une connerie ! S'exclama le blond en buvant une gorgée en rigolant.

-Je sais que tu es pas inconnu à l'affaire James me prends pas pour un crétin.

Sawyer releva les yeux vers lui et afficha un sourire amusé.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, moi je te cherchais pour te dire qu'on me baise pas la gueule, Tony s'est fait baisé la gueule tout seul, sincèrement désolé pour ton protégé Brad mais je t'ai toujours dit que tu avais choisis le mauvais cheval !

-Tu as refusé ça James.

-Ouais et j'ai bien fait vu le salopard que tu es. Déclara t-il froidement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Hibbs éclata de rire et se pencha sur le blond.

-Tu sais que tu es culotté de me parler comme ça mon garçon, je pourrais te faire des ennuies.

-Mais tu le feras pas car tu attends quelque chose de moi donc parle je t'écoute !

-Ah James tu es si intelligent, si manipulateur, tu aurais fait un bon fils tu sais.

-Je ne veux rien faire avec toi Hibbs ! Assura t-il d'un ton dur.

-Malheureusement Sawyer il est trop tard.

Le blond le regarda étonné et Bradley lui empoigna le col de sa chemise :

-Je sais que tu as fait en sorte de le ruiner petit idiot, je veux mon argent Sawyer, je veux récupérer mon argent.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne…

-…Et Kate alors elle n'en fait pas partit ?

A l'entente du nom de la jeune femme, le blond le foudroya du regard et Hibbs esquissa un sourire et il s'éloigna pour récupérer quelque chose sur son bureau qu'il lança sur les genoux du blond.

-Mignonne et quand je pense que j'ai faillit coucher avec elle à Vegas.

-Quoi ?!

-Oh pitié James me dit pas que tu sais pas quel genre de fille elle est hein ? Tu crois qu'elle a pas couché avec Tony, tu crois qu'elle est avec toi pour ce que tu es ?

L'homme se releva d'un bond faisant tomber le verre sur le sol qui se brisa en mille morceaux et empoigna Hibbs avec hargne.

-Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça !

Bradley ricana alors que deux hommes s'emparèrent de Sawyer pour le forcer à se rasseoir.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives James me dit pas qu'elle t'a fait tourner la tête à toi aussi ? Comme cette garce de Philips…En fait tu veux des nouvelles de ta fille ?

Le blond le fusilla du regard.

-Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en fous de ta gosse et sa mère, elles n'ont rien à voir avec notre histoire.

Hibbs s'avança et plaça ses mains de chaque côté du siège du blond qui ne le lâcher pas du regard, il se pencha et ramassa quelques clichés qu'il montra du doigt.

-Tu as l'air proche d'elle, un peu trop si vous bossez ensembles hein ? Et c'est quoi ces vacances ? Et où vous étiez pendant les derniers jours ? Je veux dire te faire suivre c'était bien mais te perdre…tu avais vu que tu étais suivit c'est ça hein ?

-Depuis quand ma vie t'intéresses Hibbs ?

L'homme s'esclaffa puis se redressa et il claqua des doigts et ses deux acolytes relevèrent le blond qui se débattit avant de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Hibbs profita de ce moment pour empoigner les cheveux de Sawyer et le força à relever la tête.

-Je veux mon argent mon garçon et je sais que c'est elle qui l'a ou vous, je m'en fou James mais je veux ce putain de fric **TU M'ENTENDS** !!

L'homme blond ricana puis affirma amusé :

-Je sais pas de quel fric tu parles Hibbs j'ai absolument rien à toi !

-Te fous pas de moi James je sais ce que tu as fait à Antonio, ce Long Con avec ta bien jolie petite fugitive…Il parait qu'elle est recherché tu le savais hein ?

-Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! Le menaça t-il avec rage.

Bradley rigola puis poussa Sawyer qui retomba dans le fauteuil et il se plaça au-dessus de lui.

-Donne-moi mon argent James et je te jure que tu entendras plus parler de moi.

-Je t'ai dis que je n'ai pas ton fric bordel !

-Mais et elle alors hein ?

Il ne répondit pas et il entendit le ricanement de l'homme à ses côtés.

-Tu lui as tout donné pour te venger hein ? Pour la mémoire de cette gamine qui n'avait fait que nous faire des ennuies hein ?

**-FERME LA !**

-Ta faiblesse mon garçon je te l'ai toujours dis, les femmes, ces jolies salopes qui ne cherchent qu'à nous aguicher pour notre fric et tu es tombé dans le panneau de cette meurtrière ! Dit-il en s'allumant un cigare négligemment.

Sawyer soupira et avoua d'un air las :

-Je n'ai pas ton fric et je sais pas ce qu'elle en a fait.

-Ca je m'en doute bien et crois-moi que je vais la faire parler, Peter est dans l'immeuble et il suffit que je l'appelle pour…

-Non !

Hibbs afficha un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres et se retourna vers le blond.

-Non quoi ?

-Laisse-la en dehors de ça, c'est mon affaire…

-Ok James et comment comptes-tu me régler les millions que tu me dois ?

Le blond baissa la tête embarrassé.

-J'ai quelques économies et je peux vendre ma voiture et…

-…Et tu crois que ça suffit mon garçon ?

Il ne répondit pas sachant parfaitement la réponse.

-Moi j'ai quelque chose à te proposer et après on oubliera ok ?

-Je sais pas pourquoi mais je te fais pas confiance. S'exclama t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur

Hibbs s'avança et envoya la fumée de son cigare dans le visage du blond puis il murmura avec un large sourire :

-Donne-moi ta chérie et elle remboursera sa dette en travaillant pour moi !

Sawyer le fixa longuement avec stupéfaction sans savoir quoi dire…

Kate était installée devant la tv depuis plus d'une heure et elle fixa sa montre en soupirant. 2 heures qu'elle attendait Sawyer et il n'était toujours pas rentré…

Elle avait essayée de l'appeler sur son portable mais elle était tombée sur le répondeur et n'avait pas laissé de messages…

Shazan grimpa sur ses genoux et elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Hé tu crois que c'est idiot de s'inquiéter comme ça ?

Le chat la fixa avant de se frotter contre elle.

Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit et elle tourna la tête. Sawyer pénétra dans l'appartement d'un pas lent puis leva les yeux et croisa le regard de la brunette qui se releva d'un bond pour venir à sa rencontre.

-Hey ça va ?

-Ouais, désolé du retard Freckles, j'ai eu un…empêchement… Répondit-il en soupirant avant de se diriger vers le frigo pour prendre une bière.

Kate fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers lui puis s'exclama d'un ton agacé :

-Au point de pas pouvoir répondre à ton téléphone ?

Sawyer referma le réfrigérateur et resta quelques instants sans rien dire puis fit volte face et avoua en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

-J'avais des choses plus importante à faire que te parler.

La femme le regarda estomaquée.

-Sawyer tu voulais me parler de quelque chose qui semblait important y a même pas 2 heures et tu me dis que maintenant tu avais mieux à faire ailleurs ?

Le blond la fixa quelques instants puis s'éloigna et prit une gorgée de sa bière avant de déclarer sans oser la regarder :

-J'ai un nouveau job.

Kate resta sans voix puis un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, elle déposa Shazan au sol et se plaça devant lui.

-Je savais bien que tu voulais changer de vie et je…

-…J'ai trouvé une nouvelle et riche héritière, l'affaire semble intéressante et puis j'ai besoin d'argent.

-Quoi ?!

Il ricana puis demanda d'un ton moqueur :

-Damn it Kate tu croyais que j'allais bosser comme menuisier ou comme homme à tout faire ?

-Je ne sais pas je pensais que tu…tu disais que tu avais aimé ces vacances chez Billy et…

-…Ouais j'ai bien aimé c'est vrai mais c'est pas moi, je suis un arnaqueur Kate et je le resterais toute ma vie !

Kate croisa son regard mais ne su quoi dire alors il s'éloigna et posa sa bière sur le comptoir.

-Je sais que tu es amoureuse de moi. Déclara t-il sans la regarder.

La jeune femme sursauta et leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Sawyer qui venait de se retourner. Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire puis il s'approcha d'elle.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi princesse et disons que c'était sympa ses vacances mais tu t'es fait des idées, je ne changerais pas de vie, j'aime les femmes, j'aime le sexe, j'aime l'argent c'est ma vie !

Kate sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérait et elle prit son courage à deux mains pour assurer :

-Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, je sais que ta vie fait partit de toi comme je suis une fugitive mais on peut changer de vie et…

-…Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi Kate. Déclara t-il avec sincérité en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

La jeune femme reçue comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur, certes elle se doutait qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il lui dise un jour…

-Je t'aime bien, on s'amuse bien mais je ne t'aimerais jamais comme tu le veux…Je ne suis pas un gars pour toi et ptet que toi tu peux changer de vie, moi je ne VEUX PAS !

Il porta une main à son visage puis ajouta :

-Je ne ressens rien pour toi et crois-moi que j'aurais bien aimé mais ouais nos vacances étaient bien mais pas au point de me faire oublier mon vrai moi.

Kate baissa les yeux puis demanda tristement :

-C'est ça que tu voulais me dire de si important ?

-Ouais, je crois qu'il était temps que tu saches la vérité, je ne changerais pas pour toi Kate et tu ferais mieux de m'oublier car je suis pas ton prince charmant et je ne veux pas l'être.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ça ! S'exclama t-elle stupéfaite en s'approchant de lui.

-Peut-être ouais mais tu me veux pour toi toute seule et c'est pas quelque chose qui m'intéresse, je suis pas l'homme d'une femme alors tu ferais mieux d'oublier ça.

La jeune femme sentit ses yeux se mouiller et elle l'interrogea avec peine :

-Sawyer tu me demandes d'oublier ce que je ressens ?

-Ouais je crois que c'est le mieux pour nous deux si tu…

-…Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé ? Tu crois que je serais revenu si j'avais réussit ? S'écria t-elle furieuse.

-Kate…

**-FERME LA ! **

Elle s'avança vers lui et avoua avec rage et douleur :

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire de mes sentiments quand tu es incapable d'éprouver quelque chose pour moi ! Ne dis pas que tu peux me comprendre car tu serais le plus beau des menteurs ! On ne choisit pas toujours qui l'on aime Sawyer et j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter, j'ai passé 3 mois de ma vie à me demander pourquoi je t'aimais alors que tu m'avais fait tant de mal !! Ne dit pas d'oublier car c'est TROP TARD !

Il la fixa longuement puis glissa une main sur sa joue et murmura sincèrement :

-Je suis désolé de te faire souffrir mon ange.

Avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose, il s'éloigna et rentra dans sa chambre.

Kate senti ses genoux devenir faible et elle tomba au sol, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues mais elle ne pleura pas….La jeune femme eut l'impression que la terre tremblait sous ses pieds et que tout ce qu'elle avait osée espérer venait de disparaître comme un grain de poussière.

Sawyer se cogna la tête contre sa porte, la ferma à clé et s'avança sur son lit. Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit un écrin en velours bleu, celui qu'il avait acheté pour elle quelques heures auparavant…Il l'ouvrit et on découvrit un pendentif avec une clé, il esquissa un sourire en pensant qu'il aurait fallut lui expliquer que c'était la clé pour ouvrir son cœur et que maintenant il était à elle…

Une larme coula sur sa joue et avec rage il jeta la boite contre le mur. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et repensa à l'heure d'avant, l'heure qui avait changé sa vie à jamais…

**Fb**

**-Tu as perdu ta langue James ?**

**-Non…**

**-Bon alors tu penses quoi de notre affaire ? Et puis cette fille sera bien mieux avec moi, elle apprendra vite, elle est belle et désirable, les hommes paieront des fortunes pour elle et elle…**

**-…Je travaillerais pour toi. Dit-il sans le lever les yeux vers lui.**

**Hibbs tira sur son cigare et un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres.**

**-Tu veux payer sa dette ? **

**-Je sais que les femmes ne me résistent pas Hibbs, tu auras ta dette réglée dans moins de 5ans.**

**-C'est tentant, te récupérer après tant d'années, tu étais bon c'est vrai, je peux y gagner mais, elle est jeune et jolie et…**

**-…Tu pourras même me foutre tes affaires les plus tordus, je ferais tout.**

**Bradley afficha un sourire et Sawyer leva les yeux vers lui.**

**-Tout tu dis ?**

**-Ouais tout…**

**-Tu m'étonnes James, avant même quand tu bossais pour moi tu ne voulais pas te mêler de ça et là….mais tu es accro dis donc !**

**-T'es d'accord ou pas ?**

**Hibbs rigola puis écrasa son cigare et tendit sa main à Sawyer.**

**-C'est d'accord oui.**

**Sawyer esquissa un sourire soulagé.**

**-Mais à une condition et tu dois comprendre que si tu ne respectes pas ça, notre accord sera rompu…**

**-Quoi ?!**

**-Vu que maintenant c'est entre toi et moi, je ne veux pas que cette jolie brune se mêle de quoique ce soit, je ne veux même plus qu'elle fasse partie de ta vie ou alors je me chargerais de te le faire comprendre James.**

**-Et comment veux-tu que je la sorte de ma vie alors qu'on vit ensembles et que…**

**-…James tu es un arnaqueur et un menteur, fais en sorte que même si elle vit avec toi, elle sorte DEFINITIVEMENT de ta vie, disons que si tu réussis, je crois que notre accord sera signé hein mon garçon !**

**Fin du FB**

Sawyer murmura simplement pour lui-même alors qu'il savait maintenant qu'il n'était plus libre :

-Pardonne-moi Kate de ne pas avoir su préserver notre amour, je te protégerais de ce salopard même si ça doit me tuer…


	19. Aimer et souffrir

Kikoo me revoilà j'étais un peu « ailleurs » lol j'ai lu la série twilight (à part le dernier pour le moment) j'aime vraime

Kikoo me revoilà j'étais un peu « ailleurs » lol j'ai lu la série twilight (à part le dernier pour le moment) j'aime vraiment bcp et dc j'ai pas bcp écris dernièrement » mes excuses !!

Contente que t'aime Arsy, ce chap devrait te plaire aussi vu la tournure de leur hist lol enfin…ptet pas

_**Chapitre 19 : aimer et souffrir**_

Kate ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormit sur son lit, elle se frotta ses yeux encore mouillés et repensa à la veille au soir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle méritait cela car elle était revenue sans savoir à quoi s'attendre, juste avec l'espoir que peut-être il l'aimerait comme elle pouvait l'aimer…

Mais hier soir il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait essayé de l'aimer mais qu'on ne pouvait forcer ce sentiment…

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et resta la tête posée sur son coussin, laissant les larmes coulaient sur ses joues ; espérant qu'après, elle serait apaisée et qu'elle pourrait quitter cette chambre et l'affronter. La jolie brune ouvrir brusquement les yeux quand elle entendit des coups à la porte, elle soupira et se releva pour se rendre compte que son corps entier était faible, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis l'après midi et elle n'avait pas d'appétit à l'heure actuelle.

Kate ouvrit sa porte et fixa la porte du blond, elle était ouverte en grand, la brunette s'avança à pas lent et effleura le mur pour jeter un coup d'œil. Le lit était fait et il n'était pas là. Kate soupira puis les coups à la porte reprirent alors elle s'approcha et l'ouvrit.

-Eh ben vous en mettez du temps à répondre quoique je peux comprendre si…Tu vas bien ?

-Bonjour Gordy. Répondit-elle en s'efforçant de sourire.

La femme s'écarta pour le laisser entrer et il pénétra dans l'appartement sans la quitter des yeux.

-Si tu cherches Sawyer il est sortit.

-Euh oui enfin non je voulais vous voir et savoir si…

-Savoir quoi ? S'il m'avait parlé oui il l'a fait et comme je te l'avais dis en revenant, je savais bien qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Déclara Kate en s'asseyant sur le sofa.

Gordy fut sans voix devant la brunette.

-Au moins il ne m'a pas demandé de partir…Je ne sais même pas où je pourrais aller… Murmura t'elle en posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

Le petit homme se mit face à elle et posa une main hésitante sur sa jambe, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici hier soir ?

-Je préfère ne pas en parler s'il te plait, je…j'aimerais bien faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Avoua t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Son ami hocha la tête tristement.

-Tu sais où il est ?

-Probablement entrain de faire votre nouvelle arnaque…

-Notre nouvelle arnaque ?!

La brunette hocha la tête et reposa sa tête sur ses jambes.

-Kate, tu es sure que tu vas bien ?

-Ça prendra du temps mais ça ira merci tu es gentil. Répondit-elle en lui souriant sincèrement.

-Je crois que je vais y aller, j'ai un truc à faire.

-Tu veux que je lui dise que tu le cherchais ?

-Non oublie ça, je le verrais bientôt oh oui !

-Bye Gordy.

Il lui sourit avec peine puis la quitta. Kate laissa une larme coulait sur sa joue et se rallongea sur le sofa. Shazan grimpa dessus et vint se blottir contre elle.

-Hey, tu crois que si je m'endors je serais mieux tout à l'heure ? Parce que là je sais pas ce que je dois faire Shazan, j'ai tellement été stupide de croire que…

Elle passa une main sur son visage et essuya son visage, le chat miaula en lui léchant le bras.

-Shazan si seulement je ne l'aimais pas, j'ai l'impression que c'est toujours la même histoire qui se répète pour moi, je dois être interdit d'être aimé…

L'animal posa sa tête sur le bras de Kate et la fixa longuement, elle sourit et lui caressa la tête.

-Ok toi tu n'aimes, tu es l'exception à la règle.

Sawyer se trouvait dans un charmant restaurant à boire un café en compagnie d'une jolie blonde qui riait aux éclats.

-Vous savez que mon père n'aimerait pas me voir en compagnie d'un inconnue !

-Je pourrais passer pour le votre non ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai 20ans je n'ai pas 10ans !

Il esquissa un sourire et but une gorgée de son café. La fille s'approcha et posa une main sur son bras.

-Bradley m'a dit grand bien de vous Mr Sawyer, j'ai hâte d'en savoir plus sur vous.

L'homme leva les yeux vers elle et afficha un large sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Je pense qu'on trouvera le moyen de se connaître d'avantage ouais.

La blondinette gloussa et se pencha pour rencontrer les lèvres du blond.

**-TOI j'ai à te parler MAINTENANT !**

Ils tournèrent la tête brusquement pour voir un petit homme bedonnant rouge de colère.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Un emmerdeur…Chuchota t-il en soupirant.

-Vous voulez qu'on appelle quelqu'un pour…

-…Non, je vais lui parler, on reprendra notre discussion dans quelques minutes. Assura t-il en lui caressant la joue.

La jeune fille sourit puis il se releva et partit à la rencontre de Gordy qui l'entraîna dehors en empoignant sa veste. Il le relâcha en dehors du restaurant et pointa un doigt accusateur sur le blond.

**-TOI !! MAIS BON DIEU qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ??**

-Je prends un café et tu…

Avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, il reçut un coup de poing en pleine figure.

**-QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ?!**

Sawyer se redressa en se tenant son nez qui saignait.

-Waouh Gordy c'est la première fois que tu agis comme un homme tu sais !

-James !

-Ben j'allais l'embrasser avant que tu…

-Je parle de KATE BON DIEU !! La femme que tu dis aimer, pourquoi elle est à l'appartement et qu'elle semble malheureuse ?

Sawyer baissa les yeux.

-Mais merde, je sais que tu as peur mais au point de mentir sur elle tu…

-…Je travaille pour Hibbs maintenant.

-Quoi ?!

L'homme se redressa et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Je bosse pour lui car il veut récupérer son putain de fric et si je le fais pas…

-…Il s'en prendra à elle c'est ça ?

-Ouais…

-James…

Le blond ricana et avoua amèrement :

-Je devine que c'est ma faute tout ça, si j'avais pas voulu me venger…

-Tu pouvais pas savoir qu'il te trouverait et…

-…Oh si je le savais, je voulais qu'il sache que c'était moi seulement, je pensais pas que j'aurais quelqu'un à protéger… Déclara t-il tristement en croisant le regard du blond.

Son associé s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Tu pourrais lui expliquer et ensembles vous pourriez trouver un moyen de le remb…

-…Hibbs ne veut pas qu'elle se mêle de ça et puis, c'était une occasion pour lui de me récupérer…

-James tu n'as pas à lui obéir, tu peux…

-…Je peux quoi ? M'enfuir du pays avec elle et croire qu'il nous trouvera pas ? Je suis piégé Gordy et maintenant je fois bosser pour lui-même si je rêverais de le voir 6 pieds sous terre.

Sawyer baissa la tête et son ami l'interrogea tristement :

-Tu vas faire quoi concernant Kate ?

-La protéger de moi, de lui, j'aimerais qu'elle parte loin de tout ça mais je doute qu'elle le fasse…

Gordy se gratta la tête et assura d'un ton honnête :

-Tu devrais lui dire la vérité, elle ne mérite pas de souffrir comme ça, si tu l'avais vu tu…

-…Si je lui dis la vérité, Hibbs le saura et il lui fera du mal, je sais qu'elle souffre mais elle est en vie et c'est le principal.

-Tu crois qu'il pourrait la tuer ? L'interrogea t-il surpris.

-Non mais ce qu'elle devrait faire oui, moi j'ai fais ça toute ma vie c'est différent, c'est en moi vieux, pas elle.

Le petit homme grassouillet acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Je suis désolé James, tu…tu semblais si heureux de changer de vie.

-Ouais je l'étais, mais je crois que les personnes comme moi ne méritent pas l'amour, regarde toute ma vie, toutes les femmes que j'ai pu aimer, je les ai perdu, ma mère, Jenna, Cass…Au moins j'aurais évité ça à Kate !

Il ne répondit rien et Sawyer déclara :

-Ecoute, c'est pas que je veux pas te parler mais cette gamine m'attend et il faut que je fasse mes preuves avec Hibbs donc…

-Ouais je comprends, fais attention à toi James.

-Ouais.

Il lui tapota l'épaule puis partit laissant Gordy seul plus attristé que jamais pour ses deux amis.

Kate se réveilla dans l'après midi, elle prit une douche et se força à manger un peu puis elle s'installa sur le canapé et alluma la télé, gardant son chat sur ses genoux.

Un peu plus tard, son téléphone sonna, elle vit le nom de Hurley mais ne décrocha pas et reporta son attention sur son écran.

En début de soirée, elle prépara le repas pour elle et Sawyer et attendit son retour, espérant que peut-être il rentre à la maison et qu'ils puissent passer un moment agréable même si elle savait qu'il avait été ferme sur ses sentiments à son égard…

Sawyer quitta le lit de la jolie blonde qui s'agrippa à lui.

-Oh non reste encore un peu, la maison est vide, mon père ne rentrera pas tout de suite, il a un dîner d'affaire et puis… J'ai payé pour t'avoir à moi toute la journée, Brad m'a promis que tu prendrais soin de moi. Assura t-elle en glissant ses mains sur son torse.

Sawyer baissa la tête un bref instant puis se tourna et arbora un large sourire en se penchant pour capturer ses lèvres.

-A vos ordres Miss Hopkins, je suis tout à vous !

Elle gloussa et l'embrassa fougueusement en l'entraînant avec elle.

Il devait être vers 4 heures du matin quand Sawyer pénétra dans son appartement, il se gratta la tête puis leva les yeux pour voir que la pièce était éclairé par les lumières de la lampe allogène prés du fauteuil. L'homme s'avança pour l'éteindre et remarqua une forme dans le fauteuil, l'arnaqueur s'approcha pour voir Kate recroquevillait sur elle-même endormit la tête contre le dossier. Il s'agenouilla et la regarda longuement avant de glisser une main dans ses longs cheveux. Sawyer resta quelques instants ainsi avant de se relever de peur qu'elle ne se réveille, il posa une couverture sur la brunette et s'éloigna pour retirer sa veste. Il la posa sur le comptoir et remarqua deux assiettes, une avec une salade verte et l'autre ce qui semblait ressembler à du poulet et des frites…

L'homme tourna la tête vers le fauteuil et soupira avant de s'éloigner dans sa chambre.

Il s'allongea sur son lit sans se changer et ferma les yeux, s'imaginant cette soirée là s'il était rentré plus tôt, dîner avec son ange puis regarder la tv avant de finir la soirée dans sa chambre pour une nuit passionnée…

Sawyer se prit la tête entre ses mains pour s'efforcer d'effacer ces idées, il ne devait plus espérer vivre un tel moment avec elle car sinon… il ne serait plus capable de la protéger, il lui serait impossible de la laisser à nouveau…

-Jenna tu avais raison de dire qu'aimer c'était souffrir…


	20. je te connais mieux que toi même

Slt tlm, dslée si j'ai pas majé, j'ai une bonne excuse j'étais très malade et comme j'ai une santé fragile, j'ai du prendre pas mal de repos et le peu de tps que j'avais je préférais majer mon blog sur les news de lost car j'avais pas la force d'écrire quoique ce soit :(

Alors le chap est court mais si j'ai au moins 2 reviews d'ici ce we je promets d'en poster un autre TRES bientôt ^^

Là c'est un message pour vous et c'est Lyly qui vous demande de l'aide…voilà plus de 2ans que j'essais de faire traduire bb en anglais et vous savez à quel point cette histoire cpte pour moi et j'ai bcp d'ami anglophones qui aimeraient la lire tellement ce que j'en ai raconté les a intéressée le pb c'est que moi je peux pas m'investir dans l'écriture de ma suite ET aussi de la traduction je verrais jamais la fin… et la fic avancerait plus en français et ça, je veux pas alors je vous demande de l'aide, soit VOUS vous pouvez m'aider pour me la traduire ou connaissez quelqu'un ou je sais pas chercher pour moi lol j'aime pas quémander mais je trouve pas ou quand j'ai trouvé après les personnes m'ont lâchés pour diverses raisons alors…ça me déprime un peu et bb cpte tellement pour moi alors si vous pouviez m'aider je saurais JAMAIS comment vous montrez ma reconnaissance.

Bon chap et encore merci de lire ma fic j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

Oh et si vous voulez aller voir sur mon blog tapez lyly ford sur google vous trouverez je pense que vous aimerez bcp les dernières promo pics officielles de cette année ^^

Bisous

Lyly

_**Chapitre 20 : je te connais mieux que toi même**_

Kate se réveilla au petit matin sur le fauteuil et se frotta les yeux avant de se relever, retirant la couverture sur ses épaules et faisant tomber la boule de poil au sol.

-Oh excuse-moi Shazan.

Le chat s'éloigna et la jeune femme soupira ; elle s'avança vers la cuisine et son regard se porta sur les assiettes.

-*Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ma pauvre Kate ?*

La brunette débarrassa les plats et jeta le tout dans la poubelle avant de tourner la tête vers la porte du blond. Il semblait ne pas avoir dormit de la nuit ici ou bien, il était partit très tôt…

L'ex fugitive prépara la gamelle de son chat et entra dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Sawyer pénétra dans l'appartement, retira sa veste sur un tabouret et déposa un sac sur le comptoir puis soupira en se rendant compte que Kate semblait être absente.

-Bon, ben tant pis !

Il s'éloigna vers sa chambre quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit ; Kate était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas le blond et se cogna contre lui.

-Damn it ! S'exclama le blond en recevant la brunette dans ses bras.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard puis se recula vivement faisant tomber sa serviette au sol.

-Merde !

La femme se baissa pour la ramasser et se cacha le corps rapidement puis échangea un regard avec Sawyer.

-Salut Freckles.

-Salut…

Il se gratta la tête et affirma d'un air embarrassé :

-Euh bien dormit ?

-Et toi ? Tu rentres tôt ou alors tard !

-En fait je suis rentrée cette nuit et je suis sortit pour…

-…Sawyer tu peux faire ce que tu veux je sais pas en quoi ça me concerne, tu as déjà été clair sur le sujet non ?

L'homme la fixa et Kate prit son silence pour une réponse. La jeune femme expira et s'éloigna vers sa chambre mais Sawyer lui saisit le bras, elle fit volte face et le foudroya du regard.

-Ne me touche pas…

-Ok…

Il lui lâcha le bras et assura gentiment :

-Je suis juste sortit pour aller chercher le ptit dej, pour qu'on le prenne ensemble si tu veux…

La jolie brune le fixa estomaquée et mit quelques instants avant de dire d'une voix douce :

-Je vais m'habiller, j'ai un peu froid.

Sawyer hocha la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sawyer et Kate se retrouvaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, l'homme avait ramené des viennoiseries et du cappuccinos mais Kate ne touchait à rien.

-Tu as pas faim ?

-Non pas vraiment…

Le blond soupira puis but une gorgée de café avant de faire une grimace qui laissant apparaître un bref sourire sur le visage de Kate.

-Je suis désolé pour hier soir. Avoua t-il en baissant les yeux sur son mug.

La fugitive leva les yeux vers lui et il plongea son regard dans le sien.

-J'ai vu que t'avais fait le repas et…

-…Je le fais tout le temps Sawyer, y avait rien d'exceptionnel là dedans. Dit-elle simplement.

-Ouais je sais bien mais…enfin je sais ce que tu ressens et…

**-…Ferme la ! **

L'homme la regarda stupéfaite.

-Ne me dis pas que tu soucies de moi Sawyer car tu ne me comprends pas ! Tous les deux on…on a jamais été honnête l'un envers l'autre sur beaucoup de points…

-Ouais je sais…

Kate passa une main dans ses cheveux et avoua d'une voix triste :

-Mais ça n'empêche pas que je te connais Sawyer plus que tu ne le crois.

Le blond haussa un sourcil surpris.

-Tu es un arnaqueur sur beaucoup de points de vue comme moi je mens sur beaucoup de choses mais à l'inverse de toi Sawyer, je ne me mens pas à moi-même du moins plus maintenant…Je sais que je t'ai haïs et crois moi j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour te voir mort mais on dit que la haine est proche de l'amour et c'est ce qui l'a emporté…J'ai mis 3 mois à savoir quoi faire et je voulais revenir pour savoir, savoir si je pouvais oublier ce que tu m'avais fait et accepter cet amour et j'ai vu le vrai toi Sawyer, celui qui ne veut pas que les autres l'aiment car il a peur d'aimer lui-même…Donc avant de me parler de mes sentiments, penses au tien, car ne fais pas croire que tu as simplement voulu essayer d'être avec moi, tu n'es pas le genre d'homme qui laisserait une femme entrer dans sa vie si ce n'était pas parce que tu pensais être capable de lui ouvrir ton cœur un jour…

Elle se tut quelques instants puis ajouta d'un ton amer :

-Mais j'avais tort, tu ne veux pas être aimé pour une raison que j'ignore encore…Je ne suis pas triste pour moi Sawyer, oui je sais que tu m'as fait du mal mais même si tu ne veux pas de moi, je ne te souhaite pas cette solitude.

-Kate…

-…Je ne veux pas être ton ami je ne le pourrais jamais de toute façon mais ne joue pas avec moi d'avantage stp, si tu ressens un tant soit peu de sentiments pour moi, arrête de te soucier de ce que je ressens et essais de comprendre ce que TOI tu veux vraiment.

Il y eut un silence et Kate but sa boisson puis quitta la pièce et laissa le blond seul.

Sawyer se prit la tête entre ses mains, il savait ce qu'il voulait, il l'avait compris bien trop tard et hélas maintenant, il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir…

Son téléphone sonna subitement et il regarda le nom sur l'écran « Son of the bitch » puis décrocha.

-Ouais quoi ?

-Un boulot pour toi mon garçon, dans une heure chez moi.

Sawyer ne dit mot puis cracha entre les dents :

-Va te faire foutre enfoiré !

Il raccrocha et balança l'appareil au sol puis quitta l'appartement.

Hibbs fronça les sourcils et but une gorgée de son café.

-Un problème patron ?

-Je crois qu'il est tant de donner une leçon à ce garçon Eric…

L'homme de main sourit avant de quitter la pièce.

-James tu comprendras qu'on dit jamais non, tu as fait une belle erreur…


	21. retour d’une vieille copine

Milles pardonnnnnnnnn

Début d'année très chargée et puis lost est re et puis voilà lol en tout cas la nouvelle saison s'annonce vrt bonne pour nous (zappé le yerk kiss du 504 ;))

**Merci à Arsy, pollux et mcloub**

Et pour répondre à pollux, la fic fera 7-8 parties, je travaille actuellement sur la 3, tu n'as pas de soucies à te faire ^^ et j'essaierais de poster souvent now 

Bisous

Bon chap

Lyly

_**Chapitre 21 : retour d'une vieille copine !**_

Sawyer venait d'entamer son 2ème whisky quand un des hommes de Hibbs s'avança vers lui et le blond ricana.

-Quoi ton patron peut pas venir me donner la fessée alors il t'envoie faire le sale boulot ?

-Non, il veut te parler alors termine ton verre et suis-moi Ford. Répondit le brun.

Le blond rigola et avala sa boisson d'une traite puis se tourna vers l'homme en noir et demanda d'un ton amusé :

-Et si je viens pas, il va te demander de me frapper à mort ?

-Parce que sinon ta copine aura des ennuies Ford.

A ces mots, Sawyer eut un instant de panique et d'un bond, il se releva et suivit le sbire de Hibbs.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à arriver au bureau de Bradley qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-Je savais que tu reviendrais par toi-même James, installes-toi, on a parlé sérieusement.

Sawyer le foudroya du regard mais s'exécuta quand même et demanda d'un ton inquiet :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Kate ?

-Oh rien, elle va juste avoir une charmante visite…

Kate sortit de sa chambre car la faim la tenaillait quelque peu…

La jeune femme fixa la pièce et ne fut pas surprise de la trouver vide, elle s'avança et remarqua le portable en miette en sol… L'ex fugitive haussa un sourcil puis s'éloigna vers le comptoir et remarqua les viennoiseries, elle hésita avant d'en prendre une et la dévora littéralement. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille et que son organisme ne semblait pas complètement habitué à ce brutal changement alimentaire.

La brunette s'approcha du frigo pour prendre un verre de lait quand soudain on frappa à la porte. Elle se redressa puis s'avança pour ouvrir la porte et son regard fut stupéfait quand elle vit qui était à sa porte.

-'Lut chérie, Jim est là ?

-Jim ? Je ne connais pas de Jim…

-Ok Ford, grand blond beau cul ça te dit quelque chose ?

Kate fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête et la brune pénétra dans la pièce. L'ex fugitive la dévisagea et remarqua qu'elle portait un jean à taille basse, elle avait un tatouage sur le bras droit qu'elle remarqua quand l'inconnue retira sa veste en cuir.

-Tu vas continuer à me mater longtemps ?

Kate sursauta et la femme se retourna vers elle avec un large sourire.

-C'est vrai que t'es plutôt mignonne et puis j'ai rien contre le sexe avec une femme. Assura t-elle en glissant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé et je ne vous ai pas invité chez moi ! Rétorqua la jolie brune en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Ok ptite sœur, je suis là pour voir Ford et je compte bien l'attendre que ça te plaise ou non !

Sans un mot de plus, elle prit une bière dans le frigo et s'installa sur un tabouret.

La jeune femme s'avança vers la brune qui buvait sa boisson et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Pour QUI vous vous prenez ?

-Son associé et aussi sa partenaire pour un plan cul et toi petite sœur ?

-Associé ?!

-Ouais depuis quelques mois, faut dire que la dernière s'est tirée alors comme je connais Jim depuis quelques années je me suis proposée, j'ai même vécue ici tu vois là, on a passé des mois sympas et j'ai du partir faire une arnaque et me voilà de retour alors il est où ?

-Le travail…

-Et toi tu fais quoi ici petite sœur ? Tu joues la ptite femme de maison ?

-Non, je…

-…En fait c'est pas un problème il peut bien baiser ailleurs comme je t'ai dis t'es mignonne et si tu changes d'avis, je prends !

Kate ne répondit pas et s'installa en face d'elle et se perdit dans ses pensées.

-Hé je plaisante, je te ferais pas changer de bord petite sœur.

-Kate, je m'appelle Kate…

-Moi c'est…

-…Damn it qu'est-ce que tu fous là !

Les deux femmes se retournèrent pour voir entrer le blond.

-Hé Jim ! S'écria la brune avant de lui sauter au cou et l'embrassant fougueusement.

Kate détourna les yeux puis se mit à ranger un peu les étagères. Sawyer reposa à terre la jeune femme excitée.

-'Lut beau mec !

Il ne répondit pas et fixa Kate qui nettoyait, la brune le regarda puis déclara avec un large sourire :

-En fait je venais t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle Jim, tu sais l'appartement en face de chez toi ben finalement le vieux est mort et comme je sais que t'aime bien emmener tes conquêtes ici, j'ai décidée d'emménager en face !

-Quoi ?! S'exclama t-il étonné.

L'ex fugitive ne dit mot mais cessa de faire son « ménage ».

-Heureux non ? Allez amènes-toi faut qu'on inaugure l'appartement ! S'exclama t-elle en lui tirant le bras.

Sawyer regarda Kate quelques instants avant de suivre « son associé ». Une fois qu'ils eurent quittés l'appartement, l'ex fugitive se laissa tomber sur un tabouret et ne se rendit pas compte que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Sawyer repoussa la brune une fois dans l'appartement et demanda furieux :

-C'est quoi ce cirque tu fous quoi ici Faith ?

-Mon job mon cher, Brad t'as pas dit ?

-Si brièvement mais tu viens de mentir à Kate et…

-…Et j'ai mes raisons. Affirma t-elle en s'allumant une cigarette.

-Explique moi alors ! S'écria t-il.

-Assis-toi et calmes-toi.

Le blond s'éxécuta et prit place face à elle.

-Je le fais pour le fric, Hibbs veut pas te voir proche d'elle, il a dit qu'il devait te surveiller et faire en sorte de disons trouver un moyen de calmer le jeu quelques temps…

-En lui faisant croire qu'on couche ensemble ?

-Oui mais Jim tu sais que tu joues un jeu dangereux avec Brad, il aurait pu envoyé Tim ici et…

-…Ouais je sais juste que ce fils de pute…Mais tu avais pas quitté le pays toi ?

-Revenu y a 2 mois quand les choses se sont calmés si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Dit-elle avec un sourire en passant sa langue sur ses dents.

Il rigola et elle ajouta avec un ton plus sérieux :

-J'aurais jamais cru que te voir amoureux toi, et c'est bien ce qui m'a fait accepter le job, tu sais Jim que les personnes comme nous peuvent pas aimer sinon on perd gros…

Il se tut et elle tira une latte.

-Elle est mignonne je te comprends faut dire mais quand Gordy m'a parlé de tes emmerdes je me suis dit que fallait moi pour foutre la merde que Tim.

-Merci Faith, c'est pas facile de bosser pour cette ordure.

-Ouais mais t'as pas le choix, il t'as récupéré maintenant et crois-moi, il fera tout pour t'empêcher de partir avant qu'il le décide…

Elle soupira puis affirma :

-Au moins tu la protégeais à temps de tout ça mais je crois pas que Brad va attendre gentiment que tu l'écartes de ta vie surtout si tu l'envoies chier tout le temps

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? L'interrogea t-il surpris.

-Je veux dire que fais ton job comme tu sais bien le faire, lèche lui les bottes quelques mois et il te fera confiance et tu pourras être plus libre…

-Mois ? Je dirais années.

-Ouais ben c'est sure que tu peux pas baiser avec lui ça aide pas l'histoire.

-Tu as couché avec lui ?!

-Pour le fric tu sais que je fais n'importe quoi Jim.

-Ouais mais lui…

-…Oh ferme la !

Elle monta à califourchon sur ses genoux et chuchota en glissant ses mains sur ses cuisses :

-Je peux monter mon ptit poney quand je veux tu sais et puis ça t'aidera ptet à l'oublier ta ptite chérie, réfléchis Jim, on s'est bien amusé t'as 2ans.

Sans attendre une réponse, elle lui léchant le menton et enfonça ses ongles sur sa chemise.

-L'idée est tentante chérie mais…

-…Chut, on dit jamais non à Faith bébé, tu devrais le savoir. Susurra t-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres qu'elle glissa sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Jim, tu sais que tu peux pas me résister et tu devrais prendre ce que tu peux avoir et non ce qui tu ne pourras pas avoir, oublie-la, tu ne pourras jamais être avec elle, il ne te laissera jamais vivre cet amour.

Sawyer la regarda quelques instants puis contre toute attente et à la surprise de Faith, il se releva, la souleva et la posa à terre.

-Coucher pour mon travail, je le ferais Faith dis-le à Hibbs mais pour le reste, occupes-toi de tes affaires !

Il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce mais elle s'exclama en colère :

-Je suis ta seule chance Jim, si tu continues comme ça tu vas te détruire, putain tu es intelligent, tu crois qu'il va te foutre la paix et vous laisser vous aimer ? TU LUI APPARTIENS comme moi sauf que moi j'en ai pris mon parti t'as longtemps…Ne joue pas avec le feu, il peut te faire du mal, je t'en pries laisse-la partir !

Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux puis avoua amèrement:

-C'est trop tard Faith, sans elle je prèfére en finir avec cette putain de vie.

La brune s'avança et glissant une main sur sa joue puis déclara tristement :

-On est déjà mort depuis des années dans cet enfer mais c'est nous qui l'avons choisis Jim.

-Avec elle, je revis et peu importe que je ne peux pas être avec elle, je veux juste la protéger de tout le monde.

Sans une parole de plus, il quitta l'appartement et Faith soupira avant de s'allumer une autre cigarette.

-Oui mais tu ne pourras pas la protéger éternellement et je suis désolée Jim mais je ne veux pas te voir souffrir d'avoir perdu l'amour de ta vie…

Elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

-Ouais c'est moi, ouais il est ok, enfin pas tout de suite, quelques mois avant que…Ok ok, un mois ! Juste un mois, je m'en chargerais, elle sera partit dans un mois.

Elle tira une latte et s'exclama :

-Ouais je sais que tu veux pas attendre mais il a dit que tu pouvais lui foutre le cas de la veuve aussi. Lui en parle pas d'avantage ça vous énervera tous les deux et c'est dur de te calmer chéri quand tu es énervé…

Elle rigola puis ajouta :

-Ok dans 1h chez toi bye.

Faith jeta sa clope et rangea son téléphone dans sa veste.

-Désolé Jim mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi…Profites de ce dernier mois…

Elle s'étira et fila dans la douche.

Sawyer ouvrir la porte et vit Kate assise sur un tabouret, elle fit volte face et il remarqua que ses yeux étaient mouillés.

-Euh désolé, Faith est euh…

-…Pourquoi tu m'as mentit ?

-Je sais pas, ptet que je voyais pas l'intérêt de te dire que j'avais une nouvelle associée vu que tu bosses plus pour moi. Déclara t-il en se grattant la tête.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu disais que tu mélangeais jamais travail et sexe !

-Ouais ben avec Faith c'est différent on…

-…Différent en quoi ?! Tu m'as bien comprendre à l'époque où je bossais pour toi que tu voulais pas de ça et là cette excitée se ramène et parle de plan cul avec son « boss » ! S'écria t-elle furieuse en s'approchant de lui.

Il ne répondit pas et glissa une main sur sa nuque.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur entre nous ?

Il la fixa étonné mais ne dit mot.

-Combien de femmes tu vas encore utilisé comme excuse ?

-Aucune Freckles.

-Menteur !

-Ok…je vais y aller je crois que…

-…Est-ce que c'est moi qui te fait peur Sawyer ? Lui demanda t-elle sincèrement.

-Quoi ?!

La brunette se recula et mit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Je suis une fugitive, j'ai tué, je ne suis pas une sainte, tu crois que si on finit par se détester je vais te tuer ?

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi Kate et je suis loin d'être un saint aussi tu sais.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et attendit puis murmura d'une petite voix :

-Je suis fatiguée Sawyer, fatiguée de chercher à comprendre pourquoi tu fais tout pour me pousser à partir d'ici si soudainement…

-Je savais pas que Faith viendrait s'installer en face, je te mens pas Kate.

-Je sais au moins sur ça te dit la vérité pas comme le reste et je…

Elle ne pu terminer sa phrase car le téléphone sonna, elle s'avança pour décrocher puis après quelques instants, elle tendit le combiné au blond. Il répondit et écouta.

-Ouais ok j'arrive dans 10 minutes.

Il raccrocha et expira avant de se tourner vers la brunette qui avait les yeux baisés sur le sol.

-J'ai du boulot qui…

-…Ouais je sais…

Il eut un silence puis Sawyer commença à s'éloigner et elle s'écria :

-Je n'abonnerais pas Sawyer, tôt ou tard je saurais la vérité.

L'homme tourna la tête vers elle et fit un signe de tête avant de partir.

Hibbs éteignit sa vidéo et il ricana.

-Mais tu ne sauras jamais rien petite garce, tu as perdu d'avance !

Il s'alluma un cigare et quitta la pièce.


	22. Au revoir

Kikoo tlm lost a finit sa s5 et lyly vous revient en forme pour continuer son bb si vous aimez toujours ^^

Merci à sivan8 pour ta review, ne t'inquiéte pas, bb est loin d'être fini ^^

Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

Un GROS changement dans ce chap, ptet pas qu'il plaira à tlm…enfin ayez confiance^^

_**Chapitre 22 :au revoir **_

Sawyer pénétra dans le bureau de Hibbs qui applaudit.

-Joli travail mon garçon, 3 semaines pour faire cette arnaque enfin une partie, tu sais que je suis fier de toi tu fais du bon boulot James, assis-toi et prends un verre !

L'homme hésita puis prit place dans le fauteuil et Bradley lui tendit un verre.

-A notre grande association !

-Ouais à notre grande association. Dit-il sans grande conviction.

Hibbs soupira et déclara :

-Oh tu vas pas encore faire la tête pour ce qui s'est passé avec cette femme.

Sawyer leva les yeux vers lui et se remémora les événements de la semaine passée…

**FB**

**Kate venait de prendre une douche, elle sortit et soupira en voyant l'appartement vide. Cela faisait deux nuits que Sawyer n'était pas rentré…Depuis qu'elle avait essayé de savoir pourquoi il changeait comme cela, il l'évitait de plus en plus. La brunette n'avait pas réussit à savoir quoique ce soit, Gordy était muet comme une carpe, Faith ne venait que dans l'appartement pour discuter de « Jim » et leur folle association. **

**Quand elle sortit de ses pensées, elle vit Sawyer entrait dans la maison.**

**-Salut.**

**-Tu t'es bien amusé pendant 2 jours ?**

**-Ouais c'était sympa. Déclara t-il en posant sa veste le comptoir.**

**La femme s'avança à grand pas et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine face à lui.**

**-Quoi ?!**

**-Oh rien juste que ça fait 2 jours que je t'ai pas vu et tu me sors ouais c'était sympa !**

**-Ben c'est vrai. Bon tu as finit pour aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de dormir Freckles et puis ça t'évitera de te fatiguer pour rien.**

**Elle fronça les sourcils puis s'écria en colère :**

**-Si tu me parlais ça m'éviterait de me fatiguer, mais pourquoi tu te braques, je t'ai déjà dis que tout ce que je voulais c'était COMPRENDRE, je ne te demande pas d'être amoureux de moi, seigneur Sawyer parle moi !!**

**Elle termina sa phrase plus d'une voix désespérée que furieuse. Le blond la fixa longuement puis tourna les talons. Kate sentit les larmes montaient à ses yeux.**

**-Je suis fatiguée Sawyer, si tu ne dis rien, je…**

**-…Casses-toi.**

**-Quoi ?!**

**Il fit volte face puis s'avança à grand pas et posa ses bras sur ses épaules nues.**

**-Tu me fatigues ok ? Je t'ai dis que j'ai besoin de dormir alors va prendre l'air !**

**-Si tu passais pas tes nuits à t'envoyer en l'air tu serais moins épuisé ! Rétorqua t-elle sur le même ton que lui.**

**-T'es jalouse ?**

**-Ferme la ! S'exclama t-elle agacée.**

**-Oh c'est ça le problème, tu baises plus ça te fruste, tu sais tu devrais chercher un bon ptit mec qui s'occupe de toi car moi J'EN AI MARRE de m'en prendre plein la gueule quand je rentre CHEZ MOI !**

**Kate le fixa stupéfaite.**

**-Tu as bu… Assura t-elle après quelques instants.**

**Il ricana.**

**-Ouais et ça te gène ? Oh moins quand je rentre je m'endors plus vite et j'oublie vite cette putain de vie !**

**-C'est TOI qui l'a choisit cette vie Sawyer.**

**-Ouais ce que tu crois…Marmonna t-il avant de s'éloigner.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! L'interrogea la brune estomaquée.**

**-Rien, ça te regarde pas…**

**Elle s'approcha et posa une main sur son bras, certes elle était furieuse qu'il lui parle ainsi mais peut-être quand le poussant, elle arriverait à savoir ce qui n'allait pas.**

**-Sawyer je m'inquiète pour toi, tu ne vis que pour ton travail depuis ces dernières semaines, tu ne vis PLUS du tout, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'es posé pour lire un livre ou manger un morceau ?**

**Il ne répondit rien et repoussa sa main.**

**-Pendant ces deux jours j'ai passé mon temps à faire plaisir à une salope de plus qui pense qu'à s'envoyer en l'air, je te dis que je suis pas d'humeur à parler, va t'habiller et laisse moi en paix.**

**-Pourquoi tu fais ça si ça te révulse ?**

**Il se prit la tête entre ses mains puis murmura d'un air amer :**

**-Parce que je suis comme ça, c'est ma vie et j'ai finis par m'y habituer.**

**-Pas de la façon dont tu en parles…Avoua t-elle sincèrement.**

**Sawyer se retourna et la regarda longuement, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des semaines et son contact fit sursauter la brunette qui ne le lâcha pas du regard.**

**-Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ?**

**-Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi Sawyer, je t'ai déjà dis, je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même.**

**Il eut un triste sourire.**

**-Ouais sans doute.**

**-Si tu me parlais ça t'aiderait tu sais…**

**L'homme soupira et laissa son bras tombait le long de son corps.**

**-Je vais dormir, on se verra plus tard.**

**-Sawyer ça changera rien tu sais, je chercherais toujours à te faire parler, pourquoi tu ne me dis pas une bonne fois pour toute ce que tu caches !**

**Il plongea son regard dans le sien, il se dit qu'à cet instant il ne voulait qu'une chose, la prendre dans ses bras et lui faire l'amour tendrement mais il ne fit rien et mentit une fois de plus.**

**-J'ai besoin d'argent car je veux partir d'ici.**

**-Partir ?!**

**-Ouais, quitter le pays avec Faith…**

**-Faith ?!**

**Il rigola puis se gratta et affirma avec un large sourire :**

**-Je suis amoureux d'elle, depuis bien longtemps, depuis le premier instant qu'on s'est rencontré et je ferais tout pour passer ma vie avec elle, c'est la femme que j'ai toujours attendu, quand je l'ai revu t'as quelques semaines…J'ai vraiment cru que j'aurais pu vivre quelque chose avec toi tu sais mais elle est revenu et j'ai compris que je l'avais jamais oublié.**

**Kate sentit ses yeux se mouillaient mais elle se reprit et l'écouta déballer son cœur, elle eut vraiment l'impression qu'il était amoureux, la manière dont il parlait d'elle et elle devait reconnaître que même si Faith était une fille bizarre, elle tenait à lui et ils passaient beaucoup de moments ensembles…**

**-Tu vois Kate, elle est tout ce que j'ai besoin mais je dois faire en sorte que nous puissions nous installer et commencer une nouvelle vie, on en parle beaucoup, on se dit qu'on partirait bien faire des voyages !**

**La brunette ne dit mot et repensa à leur propre projets de partir en vacances, dans une autre vie, une vie où elle pensait qu'il pourrait l'aimer…**

**-Elle sait que tu l'aimes ? L'interrogea t-elle d'une petite voix.**

**Sawyer plongea son regard dans le sien et murmura sincèrement :**

**-Je crois qu'elle l'a toujours su.**

**La brunette sourit tristement puis déclara en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux maladroitement derrière son oreille :**

**-Tu devrais lui dire, elle le sait peut-être mais je crois qu'elle a besoin de l'entendre.**

**-Un jour peut-être oui.**

**Les deux amants se fixèrent tendrement puis Kate demanda le cœur serré :**

**-Quand comptes-tu partir ?,**

**-Le mois prochain mais tu pourras garder l'appartement tu sais.**

**L'ex fugitive croisa son regard puis s'avança vers lui et contre toute attente, elle glissa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa tendrement puis chuchota doucement :**

**-Soit heureux Sawyer.**

**Elle se recula et sourit sous son regard surpris.**

**-Tu devrais aller dormir un peu, je suis sure qu'elle sera contente de te voir dans quelques heures.**

**Il concéda et s'éloigna dans sa chambre. Quand il ferma la porte, il se prit la tête entre ses mains, il venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait mais elle ne saurait jamais que la femme dont il venait de parler c'était elle…**

**Une partie de lui se sentit apaisé d'une telle confession, une autre lui brisait le cœur car il savait qu'elle était anéantit.**

**-Je suis désolé Kate…**

**Il retira sa chemise qu'il jeta sur le lit et s'allongea pour s'endormir presque aussitôt.**

**Sawyer se réveilla 3 heures plus tard, il ouvrit la porte et se gratta la tête avant d'aller se chercher une bière au frigo. Il s'installa sur le canapé et son regard se porta sur une feuille de papier. Le blond s'en empara et la lut expressément.**

_**Mon cher Sawyer, **_

_**Je comprends finalement tout ces changements chez toi et peut-être qu'une part de moi aurait voulu ne rien savoir mais je vois aussi que tu veux cette vie que j'espérais tant pour toi, une vie simple où tu serais quelqu'un. Une vie que j'aurais aimé vivre avec toi mais comme disait ma mère on ne choisit pas toujours qui l'on aime…**_

_**Je pense aussi que ma place n'est plus ici, tu pars dans 1 mois et je sais que tu veux le passer avec elle, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je crois qu'il me sera difficile de t'oublier un jour…**_

_**Soit heureux et prends soin de toi.**_

_**Kate**_

**Sawyer chiffonna la lettre et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Le blond se releva d'un bond et se dit qu'il devait la chercher, qu'il devait lui dire la vérité, il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle, il le savait que trop bien…**

**Le blond récupéra sa veste et quitta l'appartement. Il la chercha chez tous les gens qu'il pouvait connaître sans succès. Après 2 jours, il abandonna et se résigna à cette nouvelle vie…**

**Faith était entrain d'écouter sa musique à tu tête quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte, elle l'ouvrit pour voir Sawyer.**

**-Hé ça va toi ?!**

**-C'est toujours d'actualité ta proposition ?**

**La brune sourit et le fit entrer.**

**Fin du FB**

-Elle devait partir, elle n'était pas faite pour toi et puis tu as vu ce que tu as accompli, tu seras quelqu'un mon garçon, bientôt tu auras du pouvoir et tu pourras devenir ce fils que j'ai tant attendu.

Sawyer le dévisagea mais ne dit mot et but une gorgée.

Au même moment, un homme brun rentra dans son maison (non c'est pas jack lol) et sourit en voyant le repas prêt sur la table.

-Bonsoir Kevin.

Le policier sourit et s'avança pour embrasser Kate.

-Bonsoir mon amour.

Il la serra dans ses bras et Kate s'efforça de garder le sourire sentant une fois de plus les larmes venir dans ses yeux…


	23. changement de vie

Kikoo tlm me revoilà ^^ alors je remerciais les deux personnes qui m'ont laissés une review et je vous réponds individuellement :)

sivan8 : Oui Sawyer vient d'avouer à Kate qu'il l'aimait mais d'une façon particulière, il se libère de ce poids et en même temps protége Kate définitivement même s'il la perd par la même occasion :( pour la reunion skate je dirais pas quand elle viendra mais c'est sur qu'ils se reverront ;)

**oOps-girl : **ça fait plaisir de voir une review d'une habituée qui le disait pas ^^ j'aime pas le guimauve c'est pour ça que les couples dope, suliet et cie c'est RASOIR pour moi (même jate lol) me faut un côté passionnelle et même quand sawyer et kate sont ensembles dans mes histoires, j'essais toujours de faire en sorte que t'es de l'angst lol je suis une sadique dans l'âme je crois ^^ en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review ça m'a beaucoup touché :) oui le nbre de personnes contrairement à mes lecteurs de Hp ça m'a toujours choquée mais bon je m'y suis habituée now et puis comme darlton dit on fait la s6 mm si c'est pour 5 personnes qui la regarderont on s'en fou lol moi c'est un peu pareil, je l'écris pour les gens qui veulent la lire, le nombre m'importe peu ^^ non j'abandonnerais pas, j'ai beaucoup abandonnée de fics par le passé si je puis dire mais c'est à cause des études et ensuite l'engouement a passé mais là non c'est un défi pour moi et j'ai un but à la fin de bb donc non non et puis tout est planifié de toute façon jusqu'à la dernière scéne (je parle dans ma tête et aussi un petit carnet d'idées que des cops tenteraient bien le diable pour me piquer lol)

En tout cas merci encore et bonne lecture ^^un chap court mais promis le prochain viendra demain ou mercredi

Ah oui autre chose, si vous avez vu la s5 j'ai fais une OS skate et suliet « aussi longtemps qu'il faudra » c'est du point de vue de Sawyer et si vous aimez sawyer ben allez voir ^^

Bisous

Lyly

_*********************_

_**Chapitre 23 : changement de vie**_

Kate se réveilla en pleine nuit et quitta les bras de Kévin pour partir dans la salle de bain. Elle se passa de l'eau sur son visage et fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Cela faisait 6 mois maintenant qu'elle s'efforçait de vivre cette nouvelle vie, vivre avec Kévin, redevenir sa femme, il l'aimait et elle l'avait aimée à un moment donné de sa vie mais son cœur était resté dans cet appartement qu'elle avait vu comme sa nouvelle maison…

-Tu peux le faire Kate, tu peux commencer une nouvelle vie, essais, il le mérite…

La brunette afficha un sourire puis retourna dans la chambre et se glissa dans le lit, elle se blottit contre Kevin et commença à l'embrasser, il se réveilla et l'embrassa à son tour. Il l'allongea sur le lit et glissa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Mon dieu tu m'as tellement manqué Kate.

-Je suis de retour Kevin, je suis revenu à toi.

-Je t'aime.

Elle se rétracta et s'empara de ses lèvres, il répondit à son baiser et commença à lui remonter sa nuisette…

Sawyer se réveilla au milieu de la nuit et regarda Faith qui dormait tout contre lui, il soupira et quitta le lit pour aller fumer. Il sortit sur le balcon et fixa les rues étoilées de Paris. Hibbs avait était tellement heureux des efforts de Sawyer qui lui avait accordé le privilège de partir en vacances quelques jours à la capitale. Il esquissa un sourire en se rendant compte que cela faisait un an jour pour jour qu'il avait rencontré Kate, un an et il ne l'avait connu que 6 mois…6 mois avaient résultés pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle et qu'ils vivent une brève mais intense histoire d'amour…Où était-elle ? Au moins loin de Hibbs et c'était sans doute le plus important, il avait su la protéger jusqu'au bout.

Il sentit brusquement sa clope quittait ses doigts et des bras passèrent sous les siens.

-Jim si tu fumes, tu m'invites !

Il rigola, fit volte face et lui prit la clope du bec.

-Je ne partage pas mes cigarettes chérie.

La brunette glissa ses mains sur son torse et lui griffa en en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Donne-moi ta clope et je te ferais prendre un pied d'enfer !

-Tentant mais pas assez

Faith se recula et fronça les sourcils, l'homme s'amusa puis lui tendit. Elle sourit et fuma la clope tandis qu'il retourna dans la chambre. La femme l'écrasa sur le balcon et sauta sur lui puis captura sa lèvre avec fougue.

Elle retira son débardeur et se trémoussa sur le blond.

-Prépares-toi pour le rodéo de ta vie Jim !

Le lendemain matin, Kate était entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner, Kévin entra dans la pièce et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

-Bonjour mon amour.

-Bonjour.

-Ta robe est très jolie tu sais.

-Je dois te rappeler que je l'ai acheté pour toi ou tu le fais exprès ? Demanda t-elle avec un large sourire.

Il rigola et s'installa à table. Kate s'avança pour poser le petit déjeuner et il soupira en ouvrant le journal.

-Quoi ?!

-Oh je viens de me rappeler que j'ai été invité à L.A. le mois prochain, une amie de ma soeur, elle veut annoncer ses fiançailles avec un jeune homme qu'elle a rencontré y a quelques mois, elle est riche et comme ma sœur a peur qu'on la vole, elle m'a demandé d'y aller.

A l'entente de L.A., Kate fit tomber sa fourchette au sol.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, je…je suis maladroite, excuse-moi !

-Tu voudrais m'accompagner ?

Kate réfléchit à la question, revoir Hurley, Charlie, Julia et tous les autres, elle le voulait tant et puis la chance de revoir Sawyer était caduque, il avait quitté L.A. avec Faith depuis quelques mois déjà.

-J'en serais ravie !

Kévin sourit puis se releva et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Ça sera comme fêter notre lune du miel qu'on a jamais pu faire hein ?

-Oui.

Une semaine plus tard, Sawyer récupéra son sac à l'aéroport, il sourit à Faith puis s'éloigna. Une jolie blonde accourut vers lui et lui sauta au cou.

-Oh James comme tu m'as manqué !

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui sourit.

-Sha mais t'as pas honte d'agir comme une hystérique !

La grande blonde se recula et lançant un regard noir à son frère.

-Je peux au moins embrasser mon fiancé et puis d'ici quelques semaines on sera marié alors va te chercher une copine Boone !

Le brun soupira et s'éloigna, elle sourit victorieuse et se retourna pour prendre la main de son fiancé.

-Je suis tellement impatiente de t'épouser mon Jamie !

-Quelques semaines Sweetheart, juste quelques semaines.

La femme afficha un large sourire et ils quittèrent l'aéroport.


	24. Oublier le passé

Kikoo me revoilà ^^

oOps-girl : tu aimes les sadiques vrt ? lol je pense pas que ça continuera car je peux être VRAIMENTTTTTTTTTT sadique ^^ tu lis du hp ? tu aimes un couple en particulier ? ce chap là est aussi court et non pas encore de skate reunion mais oui elle se passera avant la fin de la partie 2 ça c'est sur ^^

bisous et bonne lecture à tous

*************

_**Chapitre 24 : Oublier le passé**_

Sawyer sortit du lit mais Shannon l'attrapa par la taille.

-Reste encore avec moi !

-Princesse j'ai du travail que je dois rendre, je serais là à midi, je t'emmènerais au restaurant ok ?

-Hum…ok chez Gerald !

-Tout ce que tu veux ma belle.

Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis quitta la pièce. La jeune femme se laissa retomber sur son matelas et esquissa un sourire.

L'homme quitta l'appartement et monta dans une limousine qui l'attendait à la sortie de l'immeuble.

-Bonjour James.

-Salut Hibbs.

-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances avec Faith ?

-Ouais très, joli pays la France.

Brad rigola et assura en buvant un verre de whisky.

-Mon garçon tu méritais cela et puis d'ici quelques semaines tu seras marié, ta plus belle arnaque ! D'ici 3 ans tu auras remboursé ta dette tu te rends compte juste en restant 3 années avec cette blonde sans cervelle tu…

-…Hé, respectes-la, elle est gentille ! S'exclama t-il furieux.

-Oh c'est vrai que j'oublie que tu t'es adouci maintenant.

Sawyer ne répondit rien et Hibbs commença à lui parler du « long con ». Le blond l'écouta attentivement.

Shannon était entrain de se maquiller quand son frère entra dans sa chambre.

-Quoi encore ?

-Oh rien juste que tu ne crois pas que tu es irresponsable ?

La blonde se tourna vers lui et le fixa étonnée.

-Tu le connais depuis 4 mois et tu veux l'épouser !

-Papa l'aime beaucoup, il dit qu'il est intelligent et qu'il fera un bon mari et il est beau, nous allons bien ensemble.

-L'aimes-tu vraiment ou cherches-tu juste un jouet ? L'interrogea t-il surpris.

La jeune femme sourit, s'approcha de son frère et caressa sa joue.

-Je suis amoureuse Boone et je sais que c'est dur pour toi de l'entendre mais, tu n'es que mon frère.

L'homme la fixa tristement et quitta la pièce. Elle soupira et continua son maquillage comme si rien ne s'était produit.

Le blond retrouva Shannon le midi et ils déjeunèrent ensembles en parlant de l'organisation de leur mariage.

-Tu sais Erica va faire venir son frère, il surveillera si des idiots ne viennent pas gâcher le mariage…Déclara t-elle en soupirant.

-Qui ?!

-Mon frère, il ne t'aime pas et ce crétin croit que moi je me sers de toi.

Sawyer afficha un sourire.

-J'adore ton demi frère Sha !

-Ne dit pas demi, c'est mon frère, lien du sang ou non mais il m'énerve, il a qu'à se trouver une copine ! S'écria t-elle agacée.

Le blond posa sa main sur la sienne et assura amusé :

-On lui trouvera quelqu'un au mariage.

-Espérons.

Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis termina son café.

Kate était entrain de faire du ménage dans sa chambre quand elle fit tomber par accident son sac à dos. La seule chose qu'elle avait pris avec elle quand elle avait quittée l'appartement de Sawyer. La brunette s'assit au sol et l'ouvrit et sortit un livre. Elle tourna les pages et elle esquissa un triste sourire quand elle tomba sur 4 photos faite dans un photomaton lors de leur semaine de vacances. Sawyer portait une chemise rose, la femme rigola en repensant à cette journée là. Elle glissa son doigt sur le visage du blond et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

-Kate ?

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant la voix de Kévin, elle s'essuya les yeux, rangea le livre dans son sac à dos qu'elle remit en haut de l'étagère.

-J'arrive !

Elle sortit de la chambre et se précipita dans le salon, Kevin la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement puis chuchota au creux de son oreille :

-Tu sais quel jour nous sommes ?

-Non ?!

-Ca fait exactement 6 mois que l'on s'est retrouvé ma chérie. Déclara t-il en s'écartant pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Kate sourit et ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle le vit ouvrir un écrin devant ses yeux.

-Je ne te demande pas de la porter au doigt mais tu peux la prendre à ton cou non ? Elle a toujours était à toi tu sais.

La jolie brune resta sans voix puis il sortit la chaîne et lui demanda de se tourner. Elle s'exécuta et il passa ses cheveux sur le côté droit de son épaule puis voulu détacher son collier mais elle s'exclama :

-Non !

-Quoi ?!

Kate se retourna et avoua en le fixant droit dans les yeux :

-Je…je préfère la porter au doigt finalement…

Son mari sourit et glissa l'anneau à son doigt puis la serra contre lui.

-Je t'aime.

Pour réponse, elle l'étreignit d'avantage et regarda le diamant à sa main puis elle cacha son visage dans le creux du cou de Kevin.

Il se détacha et déclara qu'il allait chercher une bonne bouteille de vin dans la cave pour fêter cela. Kate concéda et quand elle fut seule, la brunette s'avança prés d'un miroir, elle porta une main à son cou où un ange se trouvait puis fixa sa bague et se cacha le visage dans ses mains.

-Je vous en prie, laissez-moi l'oublier…

Kate sortit de ses pensées quand Kevin revint avec une bouteille de vin, elle s'efforça de sourire et le rejoint.

Sawyer et Shannon retournèrent dans la villa de la jeune fille et Boone se présenta à leur rencontre.

-Quoi encore ? S'exclama la blonde.

-Maman veut te parler.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son fiancé et partit. Boone fixa longuement Sawyer.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux épouser ma sœur ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre qu'elle ne te voit que comme son ptit frère booboone ? Rétorqua le blond.

Le brun le plaqua contre le mur et cracha entre les dents :

-Prends l'argent et va t'en, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, personne ne l'aime comme moi je l'aime et…

-…Et tu crois que ça l'arrête de coucher avec moi si je ne l'aime pas autant que toi boobone ?

Le brun voulut lui envoyer son poing dans la figure mais la blonde arriva dans la pièce avec sa belle mère.

-BOONE !

Il se recula et marmonna des excuses inaudibles, elle le foudroya du regard et s'en alla avec Sawyer.

-Elle n'est pas une fille pour toi mon fils. Déclara sa mère en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça mère ! S'écria t-il en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il soit comme ça avec toi ! Assura Shannon en s'installant dans le sofa.

Sawyer prit place à ses côtés et demanda :

-Depuis quand il est amoureux de toi ?

-Depuis que nos parents sont ensembles, moi je ne le vois que comme mon grand frère mais lui…

Elle soupira et affirma en regardant le blond :

-Moi n'y a que toi que j'aime Jamie, tu me vois pas comme une blonde sans cervelle, tu t'intéresses à mes projets d'avenir. Beaucoup d'hommes ont voulus se servir de moi et ils sont partis du jour au lendemain…

Elle se blottit contre lui et avoua attristée :

-Je sais pas ce que je ferais si je te perdais chéri.

Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux puis lui embrassa le front.

-Je t'abandonnerais pas Sha.

Kate termina sa valise et adressa un sourire à Kevin quand il entra dans la pièce pour prendre leurs bagages dans la voiture.

-Prête pour le départ ?

-Donne moi quelques minutes et je suis à toi.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et quitta la chambre. La femme sortit son livre de son sac à dos et le mit dans son sac à main puis elle le rejoignit.

Son mari lui ouvrit la porte et elle monta dans sa voiture, sentant déjà les battements de son cœur s'accélérer à l'idée de retourner dans la Cité des Anges…

Sawyer referma la porte de son appartement et descendit les escaliers, il fixa la porte de Julia et soupira avant de s'éloigner. Depuis le départ de Kate, la vieille dame et lui s'étaient fâchés tout comme avec Carmen car elles l'avaient vu avec d'autres femmes et disaient qu'il avait lâchement abandonné Kate sur l'autel…

L'homme monta dans sa voiture et partit en direction de la villa des Rutherford. Dans quelques jours il allait se marier et pour quelques années il allait devoir jouer un homme amoureux et ensuite il serait libre alors il ferait tout pour retrouver Kate et lui dire qu'il était désolé. Oui, plus que quelques années et il serait libre de l'aimer…


	25. Retour à LA

Kikoo me revoilà avec une bonne new !

Reunion skate d'une certaine façon ^^ lisez pour voir ^^

**oOps-girl** : draymione !! j'en ai écris si tu veux regarde un peu mon profil ^^ y a 30 chaps pour la part2

**Arsi :** HUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG ^^ contente de te retrouver :) j'adore aussi sha et boone en plus je me refais la s1 en ce moment

Sinon soit dis en passant, j'attends tjrs votre avis sur ma OS de sawyer ^^ et je tenais à vous dire j'ai rqé que j'ai des fics inachevés (hp ou lost) pour now je me consacre à lost et j'ai repris « le fléau » si vous voulez un frimples et du skate angst, le retour de claire, de notre locke et tlm lisez ^^

Bisous

Lyly

_***********************_

_**Chapitre 25 : Retour à L.A.**_

Sawyer entra dans la maison avec sa valise et il fut accueillit par son futur beau père.

-Bienvenu à la maison James.

Il lui serra la main avec le sourire et Shannon arriva à sa rencontre.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour princesse et Boone…

Shannon se retourna et soupira.

-Boone tu peux pas aller prendre l'air ?

Le jeune homme voulu rétorquer mais le père de la blonde posa sa main sur l'épaule de son « fils » et assura :

-Laisse donc les futurs mariés profiter de leurs derniers instants d'intimité, ils vont bientôt avoir une grande soirée à vivre.

Boone foudroya du regard Sawyer puis s'éloigna avec son beau père.

La jeune femme glissa ses mains autour du cou du blond et commença à lui picorer les lèvres.

-Oh Jamie j'ai tellement être hâte d'être ta femme !

Le blond caressa sa joue avec tendresse tout en lui souriant.

-Plus que quelques jours.

-J'ai hâte qu'on commence ce grand projet que tu me parles tant ! Je suis sure qu'on arrivera à faire de grandes choses ensembles.

-Ouais de grandes choses princesse…

La voiture de Kevin arriva en fin de matinée dans L.A. En voyant les rues de la ville, Kate se remémora sa vie dans cette grande ville et elle fut prise de nostalgie.

-Kate ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas trop occupée à revoir les endroits où elle avait aimée aller se promener avec ses amis.

-Chérie ?

Kate sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

-Désolée…

-Je disais si tu veux tu peux prendre la voiture et aller voir tes amis, je t'ai noté l'adresse ici et tu me rejoindras quand tu veux.

La brunette le fixa surprise et il sourit en lui caressant la joue.

-Je sais que tu en as envie mon amour et puis je t'ai eu à moi 7 mois, je peux bien te laisser à tes amis quelques heures.

La femme le regarda tendrement puis posa sa main sur la sienne et avoua d'une voix douce :

-Tu es l'homme le plus adorable que je connaisse Kevin.

Il lui sourit et gara la voiture une fois à l'entrée de la villa.

-Je peux y aller seul, on se voit plus tard ?

Kate fixa la porte d'entrée quelques instants puis acquiesça. Elle embrassa avant de repartir. Kevin sonna et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme blond.

-Vous devez être Kevin non ?

-Oui en effet c'est moi.

-James.

Il lui tendit la main qu'il serra.

-Enchanté.

Le policier passa la porte et Sawyer porta son attention sur la voiture qui s'éloigner vers la ville.

-Jamie !!

-J'arrive Sha !

Il se gratta les cheveux et referma la porte.

La jeune femme se gara en ville et sortit pour faire une balade, très brève car chaque pas qu'elle faisait lui rappeler sa vie ici. Kate posa ses mains sur ses bras puis décida de repartir.

Inconsciemment, elle retrouva le chemin de la rue de Sawyer. La brunette se figea devant l'immeuble puis se gara et sortit…

Sawyer discutait avec Kevin tandis que Shannon avait accueillit la sœur de l'homme.

-Vous ne deviez pas venir avec votre femme ?

-Oh elle a des amis en ville, elle ne les a pas vu depuis quelques temps, elle viendra ce soir.

L'homme blond concéda et but une gorgée quand son téléphone sonna, il regarda le message puis soupira.

-Princesse j'ai une urgence, je reviens vite ! Déclara t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

-Mais Jamie je…

-…Ca ne sera pas long je te promets.

Elle fit triste mine mais acquiesça.

Kate entra dans l'appartement, elle passa devant la porte de Julia qu'elle regarda quelques instants avant de prendre la direction des étages.

La jeune femme sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait pour monter les marches…Tant de mois s'étaient écoulés mais la sensation de l'appartenance à ce lieu lui revint comme un boomerang. La brunette arriva devant la porte de son ancien appartement, elle posa une main dessus et ferma un bref instant les yeux puis les ouvrit, fouilla dans sa poche et sortit sa clef. Kate la fixa quelques instants puis la tourna dans la serrure, Sawyer avait quitté la ville depuis bien longtemps maintenant et sans doute l'appartement avait changé mais elle voulait JUSTE retourner dans ce qu'elle avait considérée comme sa maison…

Lorsqu'elle se trouva à l'entrée, Kate écarquilla de surprise…

Rien n'avait changé…

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et se précipita dans sa chambre, elle poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce. Kate ouvrit les tiroirs et se rendit compte que rien n'avait bougé ou disparu…

Elle s'assit sur son lit et se demanda s'il n'avait pas laissé l'appartement en espérant qu'elle revienne un jour…

-*Il a dit que je pourrais le garder quand il partirait, il n'avait pas mentit…*

La brunette s'empara de son lapin rose et sortit de la pièce. Son regard bifurqua sur chaque endroit, la pièce semblait calme et inhabité…

-Shazan ?

Elle n'eut pas de réponses et se sentit idiote d'avoir espérée revoir son chat.

La jolie brune marcha au centre de la pièce et son cœur s'accéléra quand elle remarqua la porte de la chambre de Sawyer…

D'une main tremblante, elle pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle n'était pas souvent venue dans la chambre de Sawyer, ils n'avaient même jamais partagés une nuit ici et elle y venait souvent pour faire un peu de ménage quand il n'était pas là…

Kate s'avança et ne vit aucun vêtement traîné contrairement au temps où elle avait vécue ici…C'était tellement différent et pourtant, elle avait l'impression que la présence du blond était toujours ici…

L'ex fugitive s'approcha d'un tiroir et quand il fut ouvert, son cœur se serra, il était vide…

Elle fit la même chose pour chacun avec plus de rage et d'empressement et le résultat fut le même à chaque fois…

Il était définitivement partit…Une larme coula le long de sa joue qu'elle essuya rapidement.

Elle se tourna et fixa le lit puis s'avança et prit place sur celui-ci. Sa main balaya la couverture avant que sa tête ne se pose sur l'oreiller qui sentait encore son eau de Cologne…

Kate serra d'avantage sa peluche et elle se mit à pleurer comme elle n'avait pas pu le faire depuis ses derniers mois. Elle ne le reverrait plus jamais maintenant, il avait définitivement quitté la ville.

La jeune femme enfouie sa tête dans le coussin et se laissa aller à son chagrin.

Sawyer se gratta la tête en arrivant devant son immeuble puis il pénétra et monta rapidement les marches. Il arriva devant la porte de son appartement et murmura simplement :

-Damn it mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

Puis il entra….


	26. Retrouvailles…

Kikoo me revoila ^^ désolée j'ai pas posté plus tôt mais je pense vous aimerez beaucoup ce chap :) enjoy ^^

_**Arsi **_: tu entends le rire du père noel là ? moi j'entends les mouhahas quand tu liras les premières lignes du chap ^^

**oOps-girl : **oui la partie 2 est bientôt finit mais comme j'ai dis une suite arrivera aussi ^^

**allison : **merci allison, c'est le but de faire vivre les persos dans l'histoire, je suis contente d'y arriver :) concernant ta question je ne peux pas dire oui ou non car en fait j'ai beaucoup de choses de planiffier dans bb et j'y ai pensé comment il pourrait savoir ou s'il le saurait ! A l'heure actuelle, ce n'est pas nécessaire pour l'histoire, kate a souffert de ce qui s'est passé mais elle a plus souffert de la trahison de sawyer, en acceptant l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, elle a fait une croix sur ça et pour elle c'est mieux de ne pas y penser et d'avancer. Mais sawyer le savoir ou non ? j'y pense parfois et s'il l'apprend un jour, ça ne sera pas par kate mais là j'entre dans la zone possible spoiler donc j'en dis pas plus ^^

_**Chapitre 26 : Retrouvailles…**_

Sawyer entra dans la pièce et s'exclama agacé :

-Faith pourquoi tu veux me voir ?

La brune ne le regarda pas alors il s'approcha et remarqua que ses yeux étaient mouillés.

-Hey t'as quoi ma belle ?

Elle se détacha et s'éloigna pour s'allumer une clope.

-Y a que Hibbs m'envoie à Chicago !

Sawyer la fixa de dos puis s'avança mais elle fit volte face alors il ne fit aucun mouvement.

-Il dit que tu vas te marier et que nos sexcapes c'est FINIT ! Que je dois m'occuper d'un gentil gros lard pleins de frics à Chicago car tu dois rester le gentil mari sincère pendant quelques années.

Elle frappa son pied dans un mur et s'écria furieuse :

-Il me prend pour une pute ou quoi ?

-…

-J'ai TOUT FAIT pour ce connard et il m'envoie me faire sauter comme la dernière des salopes !

-Tu le connais Faith, tu sais comment il est.

-Je crois qu'il a peur que je sois comme ELLE surtout, ouais crétin ! Déclara t-elle en tirant une latte.

-Elle ?!

La jolie brune le regarda tristement et ajouta d'une petite voix :

-Comme Kate…

Le blond ne dit mot mais elle vit l'expression sur son visage et comprit qu'il l'aimait toujours…

-Mais c'est un idiot ! Dit-elle avec le sourire pour détourner l'esprit de l'homme.

Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi Jim mais je ne suis pas une pute non plus !

Il soupira et s'assit sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil.

-Tu veux que je lui en parle ?

Faith le fixa étonnée.

-Vu que je suis bien sage et je fais comme il me dit, je peux ptet voir si tu peux pas rester ici ou faire un autre job…

La femme sourit puis s'approcha et chuchota en se penchant sur lui :

-Jim si tu fais ça pour moi, je t'offrirais ton cadeau de noce avant l'heure !

Il rigola puis lui demanda de s'éloigner le temps qu'il parle à Hibbs ; Faith décida d'aller leur chercher deux bières.

Elle venait de refermer le frigo quand elle entendit un miaulement alors l'arnaqueuse se pencha et attrapa le chat.

-Salut la boule de poil t'as faim ?

Shazan se lécha les babines alors elle rouvrit le réfrigérateur et sortit la brique de lait puis elle en donna au matou. Le chat se pourlécha les moustaches pleines de lait et la brune lui caressa la tête avant de s'éloigner vers l'homme. Elle tapota sur sa bouteille d'un air angoissé le temps que l'homme était au téléphone puis quand il eut finit et qu'il s'approcha d'elle, Faith demanda en se mordant les lèvres :

-Alors ?

Sawyer s'alluma une cigarette et l'ignora complètement. La brune fronça les sourcils et lui balança au sol.

-Putain Jim !

Il rigola puis affirma en se penchant pour la ramasser :

-Rome est à toi Faithie, beau, 30ans, riche et héritier d'une grande famille de scénaristes, Hibbs veut que tu ailles là bas pour vouloir jouer une actrice, il va te préparer tout les détails faut que tu passes le voir dès que tu peux.

Le blond s'alluma sa cigarette mais la brunette s'avança et lui retira des lèvres pour prendre une taffe. Elle glissa ses mains sur le torse de l'homme qu'elle poussa sur une chaise et monta à califourchon sur lui.

-Avant d'aller voir le grand patron, j'ai une récompense à te donner beau gosse.

-Ok montre moi ma belle.

La jeune femme se pencha et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux…

A force d'avoir pleuré, Kate s'était endormie sur le lit du blond. A quoi pouvait-elle rêver ? Son visage si serein ne laissait rien paraître de la peine qui l'habité. La jeune femme avait appris au fil des années à se forger un masque inébranlable jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rencontre et qu'il bouleverse sa vie de bien différente manière…

L'ex fugitive finit tout de même par s'éveiller quand elle entendit son téléphone sonnait avec insistance. Elle se redressa et décrocha en se frottant le visage.

-Allo ? Oh Kévin… Murmura t-elle avec déception.

Oui, je…je vais bientôt rentrer.

L'homme afficha un sourire.

-Tu verras les fiancés sont très gentils, je suis sure que tu te sentiras à l'aise ma chérie. Reviens-moi vite, je t'aime.

La brunette ne répondit pas à sa dernière remarque ; le téléphone glissa le long de son visage puis elle le referma d'un clapet. Depuis qu'elle était retournée auprès de Kévin, elle n'avait jamais pu prononcer ces mots si simples qu'elle lui avait tant dit par le passé…

La jeune femme se prit la tête entre ses mains et resta quelques instants perdus dans ses pensées. Kévin méritait vraiment qu'elle redevienne Monica, cette femme qui l'avait tant aimé mais il lui était impossible si elle ne pouvait oublier Sawyer…

Kate releva la tête et expira avant de rouvrir les yeux et fixer la pièce. Cet appartement avait été comme sa maison et elle y avait connue l'amour, l'amour d'une mère en la personne de Julia, l'amour d'amis avec Hurley, Charlie, Claire et Gordy et l'amour d'un homme, un homme qui ne l'aimait pas comme elle aurait désirée qu'il l'aime…Elle avait déjà essayée par le passé de forcer l'amour d'un homme à son égard et même si Tom avait un temps laissé croire à l'illusion d'une vie à deux, il l'avait quitté car il ne pouvait l'aimer comme elle le souhaitait. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas tenté de gagner l'amour de Sawyer, on dit que l'on apprend de ses erreurs passés et l'image du corps mort de Tom la hantait encore….

Elle espérait juste que le blond était heureux avec Faith où qu'il se trouve maintenant et elle en ferait de même avec Kévin…

Kate posa une main sur son cou, elle devait avancer et essayer de donner une chance à Kévin, il l'aimait et elle l'avait aimé un temps dans le passé, il suffisait juste d'effacer le passé et regarder droit devant soi…

Elle prit une grande inspiration et d'un geste rapide fit tomber le pendentif sur le lit. La jeune femme le fixa de longs instants, se rappelant ce qu'il représentait tant pour elle, son amour pour Sawyer. En le portant elle avait laissé intacte le sentiment qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais il était maintenant temps de penser à l'avenir, temps de laisser de côté cette vie aussi belle fut-elle…

La jolie brune posa une main sur l'ange puis le prit et le posa sur la commode du blond. Elle se releva sans quitter des yeux son bien le plus précieux et laissa quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, se laissant aller un dernier moment avant de refermer cette porte sur son passé. Kate fouilla dans son sac et sortit son livre, regardant une dernière fois les photos qui prirent place au côté du collier.

-Adieu Sawyer. Murmura la brune le cœur déchiré.

Elle sortit de la chambre en silence, et s'appuya un bref instant sur la porte les yeux fermés, profitant de ces simples secondes pour prendre courage.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, son visage était déterminé, on ne pouvait plus lire de peine, c'était terminé, elle allait donner une chance à sa nouvelle vie.

Sawyer se releva, enfila son caleçon pour aller se chercher une bière sous le regard amusé de la brune qui se trouvait encore allongée nue sur son lit une cigarette au bec.

-Ramènes-moi s'en une Jim !

Il revint peu après dans la pièce et tendit sa boisson à Faith.

-Et dire que c'était la dernière fois qu'on baisait ensemble ! S'exclama t-elle en tirant une latte.

-A t'entendre on dirait que tu es nostalgique ma belle. Se moqua le blond.

-Ferme la crétin, je voulais juste dire ça va me faire bizarre de me réadapter aux besoins d'un autre homme mais c'est excitant moi j'aime le sexe Jim.

-On le remarque à peine chérie.

La femme lui posa son pied sur son torse et il tomba en arrière sous son regard amusé. Faith se redressa et se pencha au-dessus de lui avec sa jambe toujours sur lui.

-On dirait que toi aussi hein Jim ?

-Ouais mais je vais passer quelques années bien au chaud dans un lit avec une gamine, plaints-toi !

Faith rigola puis se redressa et assura en écrasant sa cigarette :

-Tu lui apprendras comment satisfaire un homme au lit. Elle a quel âge ?

-23ans mais je te rappelle que tu as 2ans de plus qu'elle ma chère.

-Ouais et je couche avec des hommes depuis mes 15ans, je suis sure que ta chérie elle a attendue d'avoir 18ans. Affirma t-elle enjouée.

-Et comment tu peux savoir ça ?

-Intuition beau gosse. Dit la brune en prenant une gorgée de bière.

Il eut un silence puis Sawyer demanda d'un ton sérieux :

-Tu regrettes pas d'avoir prit ce chemin Faith ?

-Ai-je vraiment eu le choix ?

Il se tut et la femme avoua d'un air éloigné :

-Avec un père qui te frappe, une mère qui n'est là que pour faire la bouffe, je me voyais pas rester dans cette putain de vie, ouais par moment je regrette de mettre tirer de chez moi car j'aurais aimé avoir la vie d'une jeune fille de mon âge et d'autres moments je me dis que si j'étais resté j'aurais finit en prison avec toutes les conneries que j'aurais pu faire.

Le blond glissa une main dans ses cheveux et l'attira contre lui pour quelques instants.

-Tu sais ptet que tu tomberas amoureuse de l'autre gamin et que tu décideras de te poser.

-J'aime trop les hommes chéri ! S'écria t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

Sawyer s'esclaffa.

Kate arriva dans la villa des Rutherford ; le marjordome lui ouvrit la porte avec le sourire.

-Mme Callis ?

La jeune femme eut un sursaut à l'entente du nom mais se reprit et concéda d'un signe de tête.

-Votre mari est dans le petit salon avec Mlle Rutherford et Mr Carlyle.

Kate suivit l'homme et entra dans la pièce, Kévin lui sourit et se leva pour aller l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Kate ma chérie je te présente l'amie de ma petite sœur.

Shannon se leva et lui adressa un large sourire.

-Je suis Shannon, ravie de voir enfin la perle que me parle tant Erica.

La brunette esquissa un sourire et lui serra la main.

-Kate, enchantée aussi.

Boone s'avança et l'ex fugitive déclara toute sourire :

-Vous devez être le fiancé !

-Oh non, lui c'est JUSTE mon frère. Dit la blonde en soupirant.

Le brun fusilla du regard sa sœur et se présenta à Kate.

-Mon fiancé sera là bientôt, je suis sure que vous l'aimerez, Kévin l'a vu rapidement car il avait une urgence, il a de grandes affaires à traiter, d'ailleurs prochainement nous allons travailler ensembles.

Kate hocha la tête en se forçant à sourire même si elle espérait seulement que le fiancé ne soit pas aussi ennuyeux que la future épouse…

Sawyer sortit en traînant un sac à Faith puis la brune sortit à son tour en tenant la boule de poil dans ses bras. L'homme se redressa et lui adressa un sourire.

-Finalement on s'en tire bien dans notre malheur hein Jim ?

-Ouais.

Elle caressa le chat puis lui remit et affirma :

-J'espère que miss balai dans le cul aime les bêtes et pas que celle au lit.

Sawyer fixa le matou et passa une main sur sa tête. Faith se pencha et prit son sac puis se redressa et regarda longuement le blond avec tristesse.

-Tu vas me manquer Faithie. Avoua t-il avec sincérité.

Pour réponse, elle l'embrassa passionnément puis se recula et glissa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Fais attention à toi James.

-Toi aussi et si t'as besoin de quoique ce soit tu…

-…Pense à ta future bibiche et essais de pas faire de conneries comme tomber encore amoureux..

Il lui adressa un sourire puis elle tourna le dos et s'en alla. L'homme la fixa longuement jusqu'à ce que Shazan s'échappe de ses bras et qu'il se mit à gratter à la porte de son appartement.

-Damn it mais qu'est-ce que t'as toi ?

Voyant l'insistance du chat, Sawyer ouvrit la porte. Quand il pénétra dans son ancien appartement, il eut un sourire amer ; depuis le départ de Kate, il avait passé peu de temps dans cet appartement, étant toujours chez Faith mais maintenant, il allait passer ses prochaines années loin de cet appartement…Hibbs lui avait gardé en location car Shannon ne connaissait qu'un appartement luxueux en ville, couverture pour protéger son chez-soi…

Le blond s'approcha de la porte de Kate et d'un geste lent, il poussa celle-ci, rien n'avait bougé et il esquissa un sourire amusé à l'idée que peut-être elle aurait pu sortir.

-Elle est partit et c'est mieux ainsi.

Le blond referma la porte et remarqua que son chat grattait sa porte de chambre.

-Damn it tu fais quoi Shazan !

Le matou continua à s'exciter sur la porte et Sawyer soupira. Il lui ouvrit la porte et le chat sauta sur son lit puis sa commode.

-NOM DE DIEU BOULE DE POIL !

Le blond s'avança et attrapa l'animal puis s'apprêtait à le réprimander quand il remarqua quelque chose entre les lèvres du chat. Il le récupéra et l'examina avec attention.

-Putain…

Il glissa le pendentif dans sa main et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Est-ce ironique ? Le jour où il allait tourner la page, un souvenir sur sa vie passée revenait en mémoire.

-Elle a du le laisser la, le jour où elle est partit…

Sawyer glissa le collier dans sa poche puis regarda son chat.

-Allez Shazan on y va.

L'animal sauta dans ses bras, il le cajola et partit de son appartement le cœur lourd.

Kate était assise sur le sofa et écouter Shannon parlait de son mariage tout en sirotant une tasse de thé.

-Et puis père m'a offert une statue en verre qui représente des mariés pour mettre dans le grand hall pour la réception de demain. Kévin m'a dit que vous avez habitée ici quelques temps non ?

-En effet…

-Oh mais sans doute vous n'avez pas fréquentés notre milieu trop aisé pour v…

-…Sha t'as pas honte !

-Quoi Boone ? Mais c'est vrai, Kate et Kévin ne sont pas des personnages très riche et je doute que…

La brunette posa sa tasse d'un bruit bruyant et répondit simplement en attrapant un petit four.

-Je connais Hugo Reyes, c'est un ami à moi.

-Oh…Eh bien on dirait pas vu votre…

Elle s'interrompit quand un chat couru dans la pièce et qu'il sauta sur les genoux de Kate.

-*Shazan ?! Non c'est impossible…*

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-…Ton nouveau locataire princesse !

Kate frisonna brusquement à l'entente de cette voix, elle se releva d'un bond en tenant toujours le chat dans ses bras.

-Ah te voilà mon amour ! S'exclama la blonde en courant vers son fiancé.

Oh Jamie enfin te voilà !

Elle le serra dans ses bras et il la prit tout contre lui les yeux fermés mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son corps se raidit complètement. La blonde se recula surprise puis remarqua le regard de Sawyer sur Kate.

-Oh chéri permets-moi de te présenter Katherine Callis.

Shannon s'avança tour en restant collée à son homme toujours le visage fixé sur la brunette.

-Kate voici enfin l'amour de ma vie, James Ford.

Kate serra le chat tout contre elle sans quitter du regard l'homme face à elle…


	27. Te revoir c’est souffrir

_Waouhhhhhhhh mais moi j'ai fait quoi ? j'ai zappé d'envoyer, olalala, je suis dslée j'ai la tête pleine de trucs ces derniers tps, promis chap 28 à venir lundi !_

_Bisous à tous et bonne lecture_

_**Chapitre 27 : Te revoir c'est souffrir**_

Le silence était pesant dans la pièce mais seulement pour deux personnes. Deux personnes qui ne s'étaient pas revus depuis des mois et dont les sentiments n'avaient cessés…

Sawyer reprit contenance et s'approcha de la brunette, il prit sa main et Kate frissonna.

-Enchanté Katherine. Dit-il en lui faisant un baise main.

Il se redressa et lui adressa un large sourire.

-Kate, vous…vous pouvez m'appelez Kate.

Il concéda et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Shannon s'approcha et demanda surprise :

-Chéri c'est quoi ce chat ?

-Le mien, il s'est juste échappé de mes bras et…

-…Je n'aime pas les chats ! Déclara t-elle brusquement.

Kate fixa Shazan et lui caressa la tête tendrement.

-Mais il semble vous avoir adopté Kate ! Pourquoi ne pas l'emmener ? Jamie tu veux bien ?

Le blond se tourna vers la jeune femme qui plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Je suis sur qu'il sera très heureux oui.

-Quel est son nom ? L'interrogea la brune d'une voix douce.

-Shazan, c'est une personne qui comptait beaucoup pour moi qui l'a appelé ainsi. Avoua t-il avec sincérité.

La jolie femme baissa les yeux sur l'animal sentant toujours le regard de l'homme sur elle.

-Eh bien elle a eu beaucoup de chance de te connaître mon chéri. Viendra t-elle à notre mariage ?

-J'en doute, j'espère la revoir un jour quand même. Dit-il tristement sans lâcher la brunette des yeux.

Boone se releva et s'exclama en posant sa tasse :

-Sha peut-être que maintenant que ton fiancé est ici tu pourrait l'emmener dans le jardin pour lui montrer l'installation de demain.

-Oh Boone excellente idée et aussi à Kévin il va devoir surveiller l'endroit !

Kévin se releva et hocha la tête.

-Allons-y ! Kate chérie tu veux venir ?

-Non je vais rester ici, je suis un peu fatiguée et puis je dois faire connaissance avec mon nouvel ami. Déclara t-elle en cajolant son chat.

Kévin sourit, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et suivit Boone.

Elle sourit puis commença à entraîner Sawyer avec elle.

-Princesse j'ai besoin de passer un appel, je te rejoins là bas ok ?

-Encore !! Mais quand je peux t'avoir à moi ? S'offusqua la blonde.

Il sourit puis affirma en lui caressant la joue :

-Toute la vie bébé.

Shannon lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Kate leva les yeux dégoûtés et s'éloigna en direction de la salle de bain.

La blonde se détacha de son fiancé et chuchota d'une voix sensuelle :

-J'ai hâte de t'avoir à moi toute seule ce soir, c'est notre dernière nuit avant d'être marié…

Il esquissa un sourire et la regardant s'éloigner toute sourire. L'homme tourna la tête pour seulement voir Shazan sur un fauteuil, il s'avança et s'agenouilla puis demanda gentiment :

-Hey sac à puce tu sais où est parti ta maîtresse ?

Le chat miaula puis sauta sur le sol et le blond marcha avec lui.

La brunette releva la tête du lavabo, essuya son visage couvert d'eau, elle poussa un soupir et remit une mèche rebelle dans son chignon. Quand la femme regarda dans le miroir, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Sawyer. Kate se retourna vers lui sans dire un mot.

-Jolie robe. Déclara t-il avec le sourire.

-Cadeau de Kévin. Répondit-elle d'un air indifférent.

Le blond acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis entra et ferma la porte derrière lui et il fit volte face pour croiser son regard.

-Marrant n'est-ce pas ? S'exclama t-il avec embarras en se grattant la tête.

-Te voir ici jouer les arnaqueurs ? Oui on peut le dire. Affirma Kate en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-*Elle me connaît bien.* Je ne joue pas de rôle, je vais me marier et…

-…Où est Faith ?

-Partit en Italie.

Kate ricana légèrement.

-En Italie et tu fais quoi ici ?

-Je survis.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu survis ? Loin de la femme que tu aimes ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la chercher ?

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et avoua avec honnêteté :

-Parce que je l'ai perdu à jamais, l'amour ne suffit pas toujours Kate.

Devant la sincérité du blond, Kate perdit contenance.

-Je…Je suis désolé Sawyer mais ne me fait pas croire que tu es amoureux de cette gamine ! S'écria t-elle furieuse.

-Tu es jalouse ? L'interrogea t-il amusé.

La jeune femme le foudroya du regard.

-Ok, ok, Faith m'a quittée pour un gamin assez riche et disons que j'ai rencontré Shannon et elle me plait bien, je l'aime bien et…

-…Et tu vas te marier à cause de Faith ? Avec une femme que tu N'AIMES PAS !

Sawyer soupira puis posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-C'est la SEULE femme qui était là quand j'en avais besoin.

-Oh non ne joue pas ce jeu là avec moi Sawyer, tu m'as bien fait comprendre que JAMAIS…

Elle se tut et baissa la tête.

-Par moment j'ai l'impression que tu me punies de t'avoir aimé.

Il se recula et affirma en la fixant tristement :

-Je crois que le destin veut surtout nous montrer qu'on était pas fait pour être ensembles.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et sentit les larmes montaient à ses yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre et affirma :

-Je vais rejoindre Shannon, je…je te vois plus tard.

-Ouais va jouer les fiancés aimants, tu sais si bien jouer Sawyer ! Cracha t-elle entre les dents.

Il soupira puis s'éloigna et murmura avant de quitter la pièce :

-Je suis désolé.

Elle ne dit mot puis ajouta avec peine :

-Pas autant que moi…

Shazan se frotta à sa jambe, elle prit son matou et cacha son visage contre ses poils.

-Je ne veux pas voir ça Shazan, je veux rentrer à la maison, je veux juste me réveiller et oublier ce cauchemar…

Le chat miaula et elle releva la tête pour lui embrasser le front.

-Au moins je t'ai retrouvé, tu m'as manqué tu sais, je ne sais plus si j'aurais dû rester ou partir, le sort s'acharne contre moi…

La brunette posa son chat et passa de l'eau sur son visage et fixa son visage dans le miroir. Sa jolie robe à fleur, son chignon ne laissant aucune mèche de cheveux tomber…Ce n'était pas elle du tout…

D'un geste rapide, elle se décoiffa, laissant ses cheveux libres. La femme porta une main à son cou et frappa violemment le miroir.

-Je te déteste, je te déteste ! Cria t-elle avec rage.

Puis elle se laissa tomber au sol prostré.

Sawyer sortit dans le jardin et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Kate allait être là le jour de son mariage, il ne pourrait pas supporter cela, il pouvait accepter n'importe quoi même la voir avec un autre homme mais pas de vivre ce jour là.

-Je dois la faire partir d'ici…

Il sortit de ses pensées et afficha un large sourire en voyant Shannon qui s'avança vers lui.

-Oh Jamie te voilà enfin, viens voir le cadeau de papa tu vas adoré !

Il rigola et la suivit amusé.

Kate se releva et affirma d'un air déterminé :

-Je ne veux pas voir ça, je préférerais mourir que de le voir se marier…

La brune passa une main dans ses longs cheveux et dit avec tristesse :

-Je dois partir d'ici avant que je ne fasse une bêtise…


	28. prisonniers par amour

_**Kikoo tlm désolée de mon retard un peu de panne de l'écrivain et puis retour de LOST, je vous prépare des tas de OS là je bosse une mini fic que je posterais bientôt (je veux la finir avant et pas la laisser en plan)**_

_**Donc j'espère que vous me pardonnez et bonne lecture !**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Lyly**_

_**Chapitre 28 : prisonniers par amour**_

Finalement au bout de 1 heure, Kate rejoint tout le monde qui s'afférait à parler de détails pour le lendemain. Kévin s'avança pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Tu te sens mieux mon amour ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Je me sens pas à l'aise ici…je voudrais rentrer Kévin.

-Rentrer mais et notre lune de miel ici ?

Elle lut de la peine dans son regard alors elle s'efforça de sourire et chuchota entre deux baisers :

-On pourra la commencer cette nuit.

L'homme rigola et répondit à son baiser.

Sawyer qui discutait avec Boone porta subitement son attention aux jeunes couples et Shannon se blottit contre lui.

-Tu crois qu'on s'aimera encore comme ça quand on sera marié ?

-Je crois que lorsqu'on aime un jour, on ne cessera jamais…

-Oui je crois aussi. Dit la blonde en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Kate se détacha de son époux et posa un bref regard sur le blond pour le voir enlacer tendrement « la gamine ».

-Shannon, peut-être tu pourrais montrer à Kate et Kévin l'intérieur, j'ai besoin de parler à ton fiancé.

La jeune femme le fixa suspicieuse mais accepta quand même et s'éloigna avec Kate et son mari.

Une fois seuls avec son futur beau frère, Sawyer soupira.

-Quoi encore ?

-Combien pour stopper cette mascarade ?

Sawyer se retourna surpris.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Booboone.

-Je ne veux pas voir ma sœur souffrir, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas et à ta façon de regarder la femme de Kévin je…

-…Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais aller m'envoyer en l'air avec une femme mariée ?

-Je pense qu'elle ne dirait pas non à vrai dire…

Sawyer ricana et s'alluma une cigarette.

-Trouves-toi une nana Booboone tu deviens pathétique, souhaiter que je couche avec la femme du frère de sa meilleure amie…

Le brun serra les poings et s'éloigna. Le blond tourna la tête légèrement et soupira.

-*Si tout ça pouvait être différent, crois-moi que je prendrais ton putain de fric gamin…*

L'homme soupira et retourna à l'intérieur. Son regard se porta sur Kate qui tenait le bras du brun, il sentit une pointe de jalousie en la voyant si proche d'un autre homme mais se reprit et pensa à un moyen de la faire enrager…

-Alors princesse de quoi vous discutez sans moi ?

A l'entente du mot « princesse », Kate tourna la tête vers lui mais il ne la regarda pas et s'avança de sa fiancée pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

La brunette posa un regard noir en direction du couple mais ne dit mot.

-On parlait de la fête de demain et Kévin m'expliquait ce qu'il fallait faire pour la sécurité, il a dit qu'il aidera mais je disais que sa femme allait s'ennuyer sans lui…

Sawyer tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Kate et il afficha un sourire en coin :

-Peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire le service.

-Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent tous les protagonistes présents.

Le blond ricana et déclara en prenant une grande assurance :

-Eh bien Kate n'a pas ta classe chérie et j'ai peur qu'elle ne ruine notre soirée.

-Mais Jaimie tu…

-…De plus, si elle doit porter ce genre de vêtements…Tu imagines tes amis et ta famille ma puce ?

Shannon fixa Kate et la regarda longuement avec attention. Certes la brune avait un beau visage mais sa façon de se vêtir et de se tenir…James avait sans doute raison…

-Eh oui effectivement elle pourrait aider. Dit la blonde en souriant à son fiancé.

Devant la surprise de Kate, Kévin hocha la tête alors elle s'approcha du jeune couple et affirma d'un ton froid :

-Puisque ma présence vous indiffère tant, je pense qu'il est tant pour moi de vous laisser !

Elle fit une fausse révérence et tourna les talons. Kevin s'excusa et couru à sa suite. Il arriva à la retrouver à l'entrée du salon et lui prit le bras d'un geste quelque peu brusque.

-Mais où tu comptes aller ?

-Où les gens me respectent y compris ceux qui sont censés m'aimer ! Cria t-elle furieuse.

Son époux baissa les yeux et déclara sincèrement :

-On me paye très cher pour pas faire grand-chose Kate…Je sais que ce milieu n'est pas le tien mais si je le fais c'est pour nous.

Il releva la tête pour croiser son regard dans le sien.

-Je veux t'offrir une lune de miel comme tu le mérites mon amour et oui cette famille n'est pas agréable mais avec cet argent, on aura un merveilleux souvenir ensemble.

Un bref instant, Kate eut le sentiment qu'elle pourrait retomber amoureuse de Kévin mais la seconde suivante, elle vit Sawyer et Shannon s'avançaient vers eux et comprit ce qu'il voulait faire.

-*Je ne te donnerais pas cette satisfaction*

La jeune femme s'éloigna de son mari pour s'avancer vers le couple.

-Shannon je serais ravie de vous aider si vous en avez de besoins, excusez-moi de m'être emporté.

La blonde sourit gentiment, la brunette lui rendit avant de se tourner vers le fiancé.

-Je reconnais que vous avez raison James je n'ai pas ma place ici et je dois dire que je préfère être à la mienne plutôt que la votre. Termina t-elle en fixant le blond.

-*Damn it !*

Sawyer rigola puis affirma :

-Il est vrai qu'être à la veille de son mariage n'est pas une expérience facile à vivre, je comprends que vous souhaitez ne pas être dans cette situation Kate.

-*Salaud !*

Elle se força à sourire puis il ajouta :

-Mais finalement peut-être il serait « distrayant » de voir une campagnarde bien habillée, un défi que tu pourrais relever hein ma puce ?

Shannon concéda.

-Oh oui chéri, je vais aider Kate a être jolie pour demain soir, demain nous irons faire un peu de shopping avec la carte à papa. Dit-elle toute sourire.

Kate posa ses yeux sur Sawyer.

-*Tu veux que je sois belle et bien tu seras servie !* J'en serais ravie. Répondit la brune sincèrement.

La fiancée fut satisfaite et la journée continua pour expliquer diverses choses sur la soirée du lendemain soir. Kate et Sawyer ne se parlèrent pas vraiment mais ne cessèrent de remarquer de l'attitude de l'un et l'autre envers leurs moitiés et la jalousie ne faisait que s'accroître au fil des heures sans que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit…

Le soir venu, la famille Rutherford, Sawyer ainsi que Kate et Kévin dînaient tranquillement dans le jardin. Le repas était excellent et l'ambiance semblait calme en apparence…

-Donc vous et Kévin vous êtes mariés depuis longtemps Kate ? L'interrogea Shannon en portant un verre de vin à ses lèvres.

Kate jeta un coup d'œil à Kévin ce qui ne manqua pas d'être noté par le blond.

-A vrai dire nous…nous sommes mariés depuis quelques années.

-Mais Kévin a dit que vous avez vécue ici quelques temps récemment non ? S'exclama la jeune fiancée surprise.

Kévin soupira puis déclara simplement :

-Kate et moi étions séparés, nous avons vécus une année ensemble si l'on compte ses derniers mois.

-Donc ce mariage a duré quelques mois et ensuite vous vous êtes séparés ! Oh mon dieu comment est-ce possible ! S'écria la blonde.

Kate posa sa fourchette et murmura simplement en fixant son regard sur le blond :

-L'amour ne suffit pas toujours.

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son assiette et son mari ajouta :

-Mais nous nous sommes retrouvés et pour de bon.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne, la jeune femme leva ses yeux vers lui et sourit.

-Et puis nous sommes sur le point de célébrer notre lune de miel.

Sawyer ricana subitement, ce qui attira l'attention autour de lui.

-Je doute que vous puissiez garder votre femme mon pauvre Kévin et je crois que tout le monde ici pourra dire que si elle vous a quitté une fois, elle le refera sans remords, ne pensant même pas que peut-être vous avez besoin d'elle.

Kate reçue comme un coup de couteau dans le cœur et avoua en le fixant froidement :

-Non ça n'arrivera pas car je sais où est ma place et c'est avec un homme honnête et sincère.

L'homme esquissa un sourire et leva son verre.

-A l'amour et qu'il dure toujours !

Shannon gloussa et fit de même suivit par tout le monde.

La fin du repas se finit et Shannon s'éloigna avec Kévin dans le jardin pour les dernières recommandations. Boone préféra monter dans sa chambre et les parents de deux jeunes s'éclipsèrent dans leur appartement pour le reste de la soirée. Kate sortit sur le balcon et sentit le vent dans ses cheveux ainsi qu'une présence derrière elle.

-Pourquoi tu cherches à me faire partir Sawyer ?

Le blond arbora un sourire puis pris place à ses côtés mais son dos contre la rambarde pour pouvoir regarder la brune.

-Pour ne pas que tu tues ma future femme mon ange.

La jeune femme afficha un sourire amer mais continua à fixer l'horizon.

-Ta future femme ça sonne tellement faux si tu savais.

-Tout comme toi avec ton armoire à glace !

Elle lui jeta un regard à la dérobée et un bref moment eut l'impression qu'il était jaloux mais quand il tourna la tête vers elle, elle ne vit qu'un sourire amusé.

-Au moins on sait tous les deux bien joué la comédie de l'amour, je devine que t'as appris ça avec moi hein Freckles ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de l'amour Sawyer ? Cracha t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Assez pour dire que c'est mieux de vivre ainsi que d'aimer.

La brune acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Sur ce point on est d'accord.

Il eut un silence et il demanda l'air de rien en s'allumant une cigarette :

-Donc vous allez fêter votre lune de miel ?

La brunette le fixa puis murmura simplement :

-C'est un nouveau départ pour nous, une nouvelle vie qui commence ce soir…

-Ouais…

Ils cessèrent de parler et elle avoua tristement :

-C'est dommage que tu finisses ta vie ainsi Sawyer, je te plains, moi j'ai déjà aimé Kévin, j'arriverais sans doute à l'aimer à nouveau mais toi tu as laissé celle que tu aimes partir…

-On choisit pas toujours son destin Kate.

La brune plongea son regard dans le sien et leva sa main pour caresser sa joue quand ils entendirent la voix de Shannon. Elle sursauta et rétracta son geste. Sawyer se remit debout et il murmura en passant à ses côtés :

-Bonne lune de miel.

La jeune femme sentit des frissons parcourir son corps et sa main agrippa son bras, elle leva les yeux vers lui et il plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Pourquoi tu lui fais ça Sawyer ? Elle est jeune et naïve et je sais que ce n'est pas cette vie que tu veux. Tu as peut-être perdue Faith mais pas ta vie.

Le blond glissa sa main sur sa joue avec tendresse et chuchota sans la quitter des yeux :

-Je l'ai perdu le jour où elle m'a quitté…

-Jaimie ???

Il soupira et souhaita une bonne nuit à Kate puis descendit les marches. Elle le suivit du regard et une larme coula sur sa joue.

-Adieu Sawyer.

L'homme rejoint sa fiancée qu'il prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement puis ils souhaitèrent une bonne nuit aux invités et partirent dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

Kate sentit le bras de Kévin sur son épaule, elle tourna la tête et il lui sourit avec sincérité.

La brunette arbora un large sourire et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Cette nuit là alors que leurs corps appartenaient à d'autres, leurs cœurs ne souhaitaient qu'une chose, se retrouver à nouveau et pouvoir s'aimer librement.


	29. une soirée inoubliable

_**Bon ben soit ffnet merde soit ma fic vous l'avez oubliés (jespère la premiere option lol)**_

_**C'est THE CHAP, j'en dis pas plus, quelque chose de vraiment important va se passer ici.**_

_**Bonne lecture et pensez à me donner votre avis ok ? ;)**_

_**Chapitre 29 : une soirée inoubliable**_

Kate se réveilla avec un large sourire et murmura doucement alors que ses yeux étaient clos et qu'elle sentait des lèvres sur son épaule :

-Oh Sawyer….

La brune se retourna et glissa une main dans les cheveux de l'homme puis l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle arbora un sourire et ouvrit les yeux pour le perdre presque aussitôt.

-Kév…Kévin…

-Sawyer ?!

La brune se redressa en tenant le drap pour cacher sa poitrine.

-Euh pardon…je…

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu dis ce nom dans ton sommeil. C'est un ancien petit ami ?

Kate baissa les yeux.

-Disons qu'on a été ensemble quelques temps ouais…

-Et ?

-Et j'étais amoureuse de lui mais il ne m'aimait pas. Avoua t-elle tristement.

Il caressa sa joue et elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Mais il compte encore pour toi on dirait. Déclara t-il peiné.

-Je suis désolé Kévin je…

-…C'est pas grave je comprends. Quand on s'est quitté et que j'ai cherché à refaire ma vie, je pensais très souvent à toi et je me disais qu'un jour tu me reviendrais peut-être.

La brune s'efforça de sourire et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je me demande juste maintenant si cet homme revenait dans ta vie que ferais-tu ?

Elle se détacha de son étreinte et affirma avec sincérité :

-Il ne reviendra jamais.

-Pourquoi et s'il te disait qu'il t'aimait ?

La femme eut un sourire amer.

-Il ne dirait jamais cela parce qu'il ne sait rien de l'amour.

-Kate, tu sais je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et peu m'importe mais sache que je t'aime et je serais toujours là pour toi. Déclara son époux avec une grande tendresse.

La brune fut touchée et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et le baiser s'intensifia. Kévin la prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit…

Sawyer était entrain de rêver, il prit une femme dans ses bras et chuchota contre son cou.

-Oh Freckles tu es si belle.

Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou et la jeune femme rigola.

-Jaimie arrête tu me chatouilles.

Le blond ouvrit subitement les yeux et fixa Shannon.

-C'est quoi ce nouveau surnom mon amour ?

-Euh je rêvais ma belle, d'une femme rousse.

-Si tu me trompes dans tes rêves je ne t'en veux pas vu que demain tu seras toute à moi et pour toute la vie. Déclara t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

Il répondit à son baiser avec passion et la plaqua sur le matelas.

-Tu veux un avant goût de ta vie de femme mariée ?

Shannon glissa une main dans ses cheveux et chuchota en lui embrassant la bouche :

-Montre moi !

Il sourit et remonta lentement la nuisette bleue de sa fiancée…

Kévin était entrain de faire tendrement l'amour à Kate mais les pensées de la brunette étaient occupées ailleurs. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginée revoir Sawyer et encore moins dans de telles circonstances…Il allait se marier avec une fille qui lui avait apparemment redonné goût à la vie et même si ce qu'elle pensait était un peu présomptueux, elle se disait qu'elle aurait pu le rendre plus heureux que cette gamine…

Elle l'aimait toujours et il lui faudrait du temps avant de pouvoir laisser Kévin entrait dans son cœur à nouveau mais si Sawyer le lui aurait demandé hier soir, elle aurait tout quittée pour simplement essayer de le rendre heureux.

Ses yeux se mouillèrent à l'image de ce mariage qui allait se produire demain, il ne l'aimait pas mais elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il ait choisis cette vie…Sans se rendre vraiment compte, son corps fut pris de soubresauts et son époux se redressa pour la voir en larmes.

-Kate qu'est-ce que tu as ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui.

-Je…*Je ne veux plus que tu me touches, laisse-moi…*

Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux et elle eut un flash d'hier soir lui revint en mémoire, elle ferma les yeux et s'écria d'une voix triste :

-JE T'AIME !

La jolie brune ouvrit soudainement les yeux, elle n'avait pas dit ses mots pour Kévin mais hélas, elle venait de franchir le seul rempart qui pouvait l'empêcher de revenir en arrière.

-Oh mon amour, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'espérais te l'entendre dire.

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle laissa les larmes tomber sur ses joues en s'agrippant à lui.

-Je t'aime ma chérie, je t'aime tellement

-*Je ne peux pas le faire souffrir d'avantage, je dois lui donner une chance…* Moi…moi aussi je t'aime…

Sawyer sortit de la salle de bain suivie par la blondinette qui avait le regard enjôleur.

-Tu sais je déteste l'idée de pas pouvoir dormir avec toi ce soir et en même temps je suis impatiente d'être à notre lune de miel.

Le blond se retourna et esquissa un sourire.

-Ce soir aussi passé minuit je devrais quitter la fête hein tu l'oublies pas ?

-On va pas beaucoup se voir aujourd'hui, je dois aller avec Kate faire du shopping et…

A l'entente du prénom de la femme qu'il aimait, le blond se perdit dans ses pensées et se demanda ce qui se serait passé, si elle lui avait dit qu'elle revenait vivre avec lui….

-*Non c'est mieux pour elle, Hibbs lui fera du mal si jamais il apprend qu'elle voulait à nouveau vivre avec moi…*

Il ressortit de sa léthargie pour entendre Shannon lui posait une question.

-Et toi que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui chéri ?

-Je sais pas vraiment encore.

-J'aimerais bien avoir ma journée à moi, moi aussi…Mais je suppose que c'est le prix à payer quand on veut se marier !

Il hocha de la tête puis s'éloigna pour sortir des vêtements propres. Sa fiancée s'approcha et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il venait d'enfiler une chemise noire.

-Si seulement on pouvait déjà être à demain.

L'homme posa ses mains sur les siennes et murmura :

-Si seulement on était loin d'ici ouais…

Il se détacha de ses bras et continua de se vêtir alors elle en fit de même.

Kate était entrain de se coiffer dans la salle de bain quand Kévin toqua à la porte. Elle ouvrit et lui sourit.

-Tu as finit de te préparer ?

-La salle de bain est à toi oui. S'exclama t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

La jeune femme quitta la pièce pour descendre les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle à manger pour prendre le petit déjeuner, Sawyer et Shannon mangeaient tout en discutant. Kate s'arrêta à l'entrée pour fixer la scène. A les voir ainsi et sans savoir la situation, tout le monde aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, Sawyer avait tellement l'habitude de jouer la comédie…

La blonde porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et leva les yeux.

-Oh Kate bonjour !

La brunette fit un signe de main et croisa le regard du blond un bref instant avant qu'elle ne prenne place en face d'eux.

-Bien dormis ? L'interrogea la jeune femme avec le sourire tout en tenant sa main dans celle de son fiancé.

L'ex fugitive remarqua le geste mais ne dit mot et hocha simplement la tête.

-Moi et Jaimie avons célébrés notre dernière nuit de célibataire ensemble.

La cuillère que tenait Kate lui échappa des mains et elle s'excusa pour la ramasser. Sawyer la regarda à nouveau attristé puis déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa fiancée et sortit de table prétextant vouloir téléphoner à un ami pour planifier sa journée.

La jeune femme se redressa pour voir la silhouette du blond s'éloigner.

-Prête pour notre sortie Kate ?

-Oui. Dit-elle en s'efforçant de sourire à la blonde.

La matinée passa rapidement car Shannon conduisit Kate dans beaucoup de boutiques et finit par lui offrir une robe ainsi qu'une séance chez le coiffeur.

-Il me coiffera pour ce soir aussi et demain matin il viendra à la maison, c'est un des plus populaire de L.A. j'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir un père aussi gentil non ?

-Oui.

-Et vous votre père Kate a-t-il été là pour votre mariage ?

Kate baissa les yeux sur son magazine.

-Mon père et moi nous ne sommes pas vus depuis des années, je crois qu'il pense que je suis morte…

-Oh je suis désolée…

La jeune femme leva son visage vers celui de la blondinette.

-J'ai quittée la maison assez jeune…Je suis allée le voir une dernière fois et depuis je n'ai pas reprit contact avec lui.

-C'est triste, je ne sais pas si je pourrais me séparer de père comme cela. Avoua la jeune femme peinée.

-Dans la vie on le choisit pas toujours quand on doit se séparer des êtres qu'on aime…Murmura t-elle en pensant à Sawyer.

La conversation s'arrêta là car le coiffeur arriva.

Sawyer revint dans la villa en fin d'après midi pour trouver la maison vide. Il s'installa sur le sofa du salon et Shazan sauta sur ses genoux, le blond lui caressa la tête.

-Bientôt tu vas partir avec ta maîtresse, tu prendras soin d'elle pour moi hein boule de poils ?

Le chat ronronna et il rigola.

-Tu vas me manquer sac à puce !

Le bruit de pas se fit entendre et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Shannon et Kate d'apparaître suivie de serviteurs qui portaient les paquets.

-Oh chéri tu es là !!

Il se releva puis s'avança vers les deux femmes. Shannon afficha un large sourire en commençant à lui parler mais il l'ignora et remit Shazan dans les bras de Kate.

-Prenez soin de lui.

La jeune femme serra son matou dans ses bras et concéda d'un signe de tête. Il lui sourit sincèrement avant de reporter son attention sur sa fiancée.

Kate glissa une main sur la tête du minou puis demanda :

-Où est Kévin ?

-Je ne sais pas, la maison est vide depuis que je suis rentré. Répondit Sawyer en regardant la brune.

-Il est sans doute dans le jardin avec Boone pour préparer la salle. Je vais monter me faire belle Jaimie, la soirée a bientôt lieu dans moins de 2 heures, je vais me préparer mon amour.

Elle l'embrassa puis partit avec des serviteurs à l'étage. Il soupira et un silence prit place dans la pièce.

-Alors t'as trouvé une robe ?

-Ouais, Shannon me l'a payée…

Il hocha la tête puis s'alluma une cigarette et s'installa dans le canapé.

-Ce soir tu verras sans doute Gordy tu sais.

Kate eut un sourire amer sur les lèvres.

-Il va se demander ce que je fais ici. Dit-elle en s'installant à côté de lui.

-Heureusement que Bibendum vient pas avec Mama.

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! S'exclama t-elle en le frappant sur le bras.

Sawyer rigola amusé devant l'énervement de la brunette.

-Quoi ?!

-Rien, juste que ça me manquait de me faire taper dessus. Avoua t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

La jeune femme sentit le rouge monter à ses joues et lui sourit tendrement.

-Tu m'énerves tu sais !

-Ouais je sais Freckles.

Il tira une latte puis ajouta :

-Tu n'es pas obligé de rester si tu veux pas voir le mariage.

-Et je trouverais quoi comme excuse à Kévin ? Désolé je ne peux pas venir car je refuse de voir un crétin gâchait sa vie ?

L'homme esquissa un sourire.

-Ça serait marrant si tu le disais à ton armoire à glace. Assura t-il d'un ton taquin

-Oh ferme la !

Shazan sauta de ses genoux pour aller se promener et ils le suivirent du regard.

-Tu sais que tu peux encore arrêter cette bêtise Sawyer…

Il soupira et l'interrogea sans la regarder :

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Kate repensa à ce matin et à l'idée que Sawyer lui demande de revenir vivre avec elle ; mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il était entrain de dire à cet instant…

-Je sais pas moi, peut-être parce que tu aspires à une autre vie, peut-être pour aller retrouver F…

-…J'ai pris ma décision Kate et je ne changerais pas d'avis.

-Ok fais comme tu veux tête de mule !

Elle se releva d'un bond et dit simplement :

-Je fais aller me préparer, après tout je suis invitée non ?

-Ouais.

-Tu devrais penser à aller te changer aussi James Ford car il faut faire honneur à ta future famille !

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Damn it que tu es agaçante !

-Et toi un idiot qui va devenir le pantin de quelqu'un ! Je pensais que tu valais mieux que cela Sawyer.

Il garda les yeux fermés et pensa à Hibbs, oui il était son pantin et tout cela parce qu'il l'avait choisie après tout…

Devant le silence du blond, elle se mordit la lèvre et monta les escaliers. Il ouvrit les yeux une fois seul et se prit la tête entre ses mains, souhaitant qu'elle quitte rapidement cette villa…

Kate s'avança vers sa coiffeuse pour se regarder dans le miroir et afficha un large sourire en regardant sa robe verte dont le tissu caresser chaque courbe de son corps.

-Tu es magnifique ma chérie.

Elle fit volte face pour voir Kévin vêtu d'un costume noir et afficha un sourire.

-Merci.

Il s'avança et la prit dans ses bras pour l'enlacer tendrement et murmura à son oreille :

-Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas profiter de toi ce soir.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et répondit avec sincérité :

-Oui je sais pas comment je vais faire sans toi avec ces gens…

Il se recula et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la regarder.

-Tu t'en sortiras je crois en toi.

-Merci Kévin.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et s'apprêtait à partir quand il lui prit le bras et la tourna vers lui.

-J'ai remarqué que tu ne portais plus ton collier.

La brune porta une main à son cou et eut une pensée nostalgique.

-Mais une femme sans parure, ça ne va pas alors…

Il se tut et passa derrière son dos pour lui accrocher un pendentif en forme de cœur et il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime Katherine pour toute la vie.

La femme posa sa main sur le pendentif et ses yeux se mouillèrent. Heureusement vu la situation, Kévin prit cela comme un geste d'affection mais il n'en était rien…

-Allez, allons passer une soirée inoubliable mon amour.

-Ouais inoubliable…

Elle prit son bras et ils quittèrent la pièce. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas de l'escalier, son époux sourit, l'embrassa et s'éloigna. Kate soupira et posa ses mains sur sa robe avant de se rendre dans le jardin.

La brunette ne fut guère surprise de voir des centaines d'invités ainsi que le couple de futurs mariés en pleine discussion. La jeune femme expira et se rendit vers un serveur pour prendre un verre qu'elle but d'une traite puis elle en prit un second et le garda en main fixant le jardin brillant de mille feux comme cette belle nuit étoilée…

-*Quelle ironie, je suis à la fête la veille du mariage de l'homme que j'aime et je dois faire comme si nous étions des étrangers. Quel destin…*

La brunette s'éloigna un peu à l'écart et se perdit dans ses pensées si bien qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte quand elle se cogna dans quelqu'un et qu'elle renversa son verre sur le costume de l'homme.

-Oh excusez je suis désolée !

-Ce n'est rien belle demoiselle vous…

Il se tut en voyant le visage de la jolie brune.

-*Bradley Hibbs !*

-*Cette fille !*

Sawyer était entrain de discuter avec un ami de Shannon quand il remarqua la scène face à lui.

-*Damn it Hibbs :* euh Shannon, regarde qui est arrivé, tu pourrais sans doute aller la rejoindre.

Sa fiancée remarqua Kate et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Kate ne su quoi dire face à l'homme en face d'elle.

-Etrange de vous retrouver dans cette ville miss Austen. Affirma t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Oui, je…

-Je vous ai attendu ce soir là.

-J'ai eu un empêchement. Déclara t-elle embarrassée.

-Et quelle est la raison que vous…

-…Kate, vous voilà enfin !

Hibbs se retourna ainsi que la brune pour voir arriver Shannon dans une robe rouge vers eux.

-Miss Rutherford. Dit Bradley en lui faisant un baise main.

-Oh vous êtes l'oncle de Jaimie non ?

Il concéda d'un signe de tête et Kate fronça les sourcils.

-Mais vous vous connaissez ?

-Oh oui, elle est la femme d'un de mes policiers vous savez avec l'organisation et toutes ses choses…

-Femme ? S'exclama t-il surpris en fixant la brunette.

-Oui mon mari travaille pour Shannon le temps du mariage.

-Mari tiens…

Il ricana légèrement ce qui interpella Kate d'avantage.

-Veuillez m'excusez mesdames mais je vais aller voir mon neveu.

-Quel homme charmant

-Oui très…

La blonde se mit à discuter avec la brunette qui avait son regard sur le blond à quelques mètres d'eux…

Sawyer discutait avec une amie de la famille Rutherford quand Hibbs apparut.

-James, puis-je te parler un bref instant ?

Il soupira et s'excusa auprès de la femme pour s'éloigner avec Hibbs. La brune les suivit du regard puis s'excusa à son tour auprès de la blonde et s'éloigna dans la même direction. Elle était entrain d'essayer de se trouver un chemin pour les rejoindre quand elle se cogna dans quelqu'un.

-Décidément c'est mon soir ! S'exclama la brune en s'excusant brièvement.

Mais une main agrippa son poignet et elle se tourna pour faire face à Gordy.

-Ka…Kate…

La brunette fut tellement heureuse qu'elle le serra dans ses bras mais voyant son air effrayé, elle prit peur.

-Quoi ?!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici…est-ce que…est-ce que quelqu'un t'as vu ? Demanda t-il d'un ton inquiet.

-Si tu parles de Sawyer oui et je…

-…Non pas lui…

Son visage s'agrandit d'horreur et elle murmura simplement :

-Hibbs !

Gordy se mit à paniquer.

-Il faut que tu partes MAINTENANT !

-Je dois trouver Sawyer et…

-Non tu comprends pas,** va t-en** avant qu'il ne te fasse du mal…

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet homme me voudrait du mal ?

Le petit homme comprit qu'il en avait trop dit…

-Pour rien, juste tu ne devrais pas être ici et puis James ne t'aime pas et…

**-…Je veux savoir la vérité Gordy ! **S'écria t-elle brusquement.

Les regards convergèrent vers eux et l'homme bedonnant prit la main de Kate pour s'éloigner vers le salon. Kate se dégagea de la poigne de Gordy et s'exclama furieuse :

-Dis-moi ce qui se passe ici et si tu ne me dis rien j'irais voir Sawyer !

Gordy soupira puis la fixa tristement.

-Si tu restes ici il va avoir de gros ennuies, si tu l'aimes pars Kate.

La brunette se laissa tomber sur une chaise et demanda d'une voix faible :

-Qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec moi, pourquoi il aurait des ennuies, je t'en pries, dis-moi la vérité.

Il soupira et concéda d'un signe de tête.

Sawyer fut emmené sur la plage et quand ils arrivèrent, Hibbs le gifla durement.

-Tu vas me dire à quoi tu joues James et tout de suite !

Sawyer s'essuya la bouche où perler une goutte de sang et sourit amusé.

-On appelle ça l'arnaque du siècle non ?

-Ne joues pas avec moi mon garçon, pourquoi est-elle là ? Tu ne te rappelles pas ce que j'ai dis si…

Sawyer le foudroya du regard et murmura durement :

-Ne la touche pas.

Il ricana amusé.

-Toujours amoureux de cette traînée à ce que je vois, mais ne t'inquiète pas d'ici quelques temps tu l'auras oublié si tu fais ce que JE te dis, tu m'as compris Sawyer ? Elle va partir ce soir de la ville et si tu l'obliges pas, je ferais en sorte que…

-…Elle est invitée de Shannon, je ne peux rien faire contre ça.

Il soupira et se gratta la tête.

-Le mariage aura lieu avec elle ou non, rien n'a changé Hibbs, je te promets, c'est terminé toutes ces conneries.

Devant l'air sérieux du blond, Bradley hocha la tête et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Ne te joues pas de moi James ou cette fois-ci, elle paiera pour toi.

-Y a rien à craindre, elle partira après le mariage.

Il lui tapota l'épaule et déclara en s'éloignant :

-Je te vois demain à la cérémonie, ne fais rien d'idiot ce soir tu m'as compris ?

-Oui patron.

Hibbs sourit et s'éloigna puis retrouva un de ses hommes de mains qui lui demanda :

-Dois-je rester pour surveiller patron ?

-Non, il a appris la leçon, rentrons Peter, laissons le.

Sawyer se prit la tête entre ses mains et s'assit sur le sable en se disant que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Hibbs savait que Kate était de retour et il ne pouvait rien faire pour stopper quoique ce soit, il souhaita juste que le mariage ait eu lieu et qu'elle puisse être loin de ce salopard…

Il s'alluma une cigarette et sortit le pendentif de la brunette

Une heure s'écoula durant laquelle le blond repensa à tout ce qu'il allait devoir endurer pour protéger Kate et il se dit que cela valait la peine si elle pouvait reprendre une vie normale même si elle le ferait avec ce grand dadet bête comme ses pieds.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Dis quoi ? Demanda t-il sans se retourner.

Kate s'avança d'un pas rapide, il tourna la tête et d'un geste impulsif, elle le baffa.

-Damn it mais c'est quoi ton problème ? S'écria t-il furieux en se relevant d'un bond.

-Pourquoi tu m'as mentit sombre crétin ?

-Mentit à propos de quoi bon dieu !

-Hibbs…

Sawyer se raidit à la mention du nom de son patron puis reprit contenance en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eu 1h plus tôt…

-Ça te regarde pas, va retrouver ton mari et lui faire des mamours.

Kate eut un éclat de rire.

-Serais-tu jaloux Sawyer ?

Il la fixa puis ricana.

-C'est vrai j'oubliais que tu avais un faible pour moi.

La femme fronça les sourcils furieuse puis brandit la main pour le frapper mais il la saisit et l'attira contre lui.

-Franchement Kate, tu devrais avoir honte de vouloir un autre homme quand tu as ton charmant petit mari qui ferait tout pour toi !

La jolie brune afficha un grand sourire et murmura en prenant une voix sensuelle :

-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point cet homme est tendre et doux, surtout la nuit quand il me prend tout contre lui et…

Sawyer la repoussa et s'alluma une cigarette avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu peux bien t'envoyer en l'air avec qui te veux princesse, ça ne me concerne pas du tout.

-En quoi ça te concerner que Hibbs voulait l'argent de Tony ?

Il faillit s'étouffer avec la fumée et demanda furieux :

-Qui t'as raconté ces conneries ?

Elle s'avança et assura sincèrement :

-Quelqu'un qui tient à toi autant que moi.

-Kate…

La jeune femme posa sa main sur sa joue et l'interrogea en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça Sawyer ? Je sais que cet homme tu le hais et…

Il repoussa sa main d'un geste brutal et affirma amusé :

-Parce que tu es une idiote qui se ferait embobiner d'un rien !

-Je ne te demande rien bon sang ! Tu m'as bien piégé toi aussi par le passé ! S'écria t-elle coléreuse.

-Ouais c'est vrai, mais tu n'es pas assez intelligente p…

Kate envoya la cigarette valser dans l'océan et cria avec rage :

**-POURQUOI TU AS FAIT TOUT CA ? EN QUOI CA TE CONCERNE SI JE ME FAIS AVOIR !**

L'homme la regarda avec colère et s'exclama avec franchise :

**-MAIS JE L'AI FAIS POUR TOI ! **

La brunette perdit contenance et demanda d'une faible voix :

-C'était quoi ton but ? Pourquoi tu es passé à côté de ton bonheur pour moi ?

Sawyer plongea son regard dans le sien, il savait que si elle ne partait pas, il ne serait plus en mesure de cacher la vérité…

-Rentre chez-toi, tu n'as jamais fais parti de ce monde, tu n'as pas ta place ici et…

-…Je n'ai ma place nulle part.

-Quoi ?!

Des larmes se mirent à tomber sur ses joues et elle avoua bouleversée :

-Je n'ai jamais eu ma place nulle part, je n'aime pas cette vie et les seuls moments où j'ai cru avoir trouvé une maison c'était…c'était avec toi…alors ne me demande pas de repartir, pas quand je sais que je suis impliquée. BON DIEU Sawyer mais pourquoi tu as gâché ta vie pour me protéger ?

-Parce que ça en valait la peine. Murmura t-il en détournant la tête.

-Tu étais amoureux d'une femme et tu as foutu tout en l'air parce que ça en valait la peine ?! J'ai assez gâché de vie ainsi par le passé, arrête ça et laisse-moi m'occuper de Hibbs ! Va chercher Faith et…

-…DAMN IT MAIS CA A TOUJOURS ETE TOI ! S'exclama brusquement en la saisissant par les épaules.

Elle se perdit dans le regard du blond et les larmes continuaient de couler sur son doux visage puis brusquement elle le frappa sur le torse.

**-POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ! POURQUOI TU M'AS FORCE A TE QUITTER ! JE TE DETESTE ! POURQUOI TU NOUS A FAIT CA ! J'AI PASSEE TOUS CES MOIS A ESSAYE DE T'OUBLIER A CROIRE QUE TU ETAIS HEUREUX ! POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA ! **

Il la laissa déverser sa rage sur lui puis quand elle fut à bout de souffle, il l'enserra et murmura simplement à son oreille :

-Je suis désolé.

Kate leva les yeux vers lui et avoua bouleversée :

-Ne me demande pas de repartir, je t'en pries Sawyer, ne crois pas que tu es seul face à tout ça, cet homme ne doit pas nous empêcher de vivre notre vie…

Il glissa une main sur sa joue et lui essuya ses larmes.

-Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques mon ange.

-Je suis une fugitive, tu m'as acceptée ainsi, laisse-moi entrer dans ton monde. Peu importe ce qu'on devra endurer, je veux être là pour toi, ne porte pas tout sur tes épaules…

Il continua à caresser sa joue mais ne dit mot, ne sachant quoi faire…

-Je t'aime !

Il cessa tout mouvement sans la quitter des yeux.

-Ça ne changera jamais, que tu me rejettes ou non, je t'aimerais toujours et tout ce que tu gagneras à me repousser c'est de souffrir…

-C'est un homme dangereux qui ne s'arrêtera pas à…

-…Ça m'est égal ! Tant qu'on est ensemble on arrivera à surmonter tout ça, je ne veux plus que tu me protéges, laisse-moi te protéger à mon tour. Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il la serra tout contre lui et laissa quelques larmes glissaient sur ses joues.

-Tu finiras par partir à nouveau Kate…

Elle s'écarta pour le regarder puis déposa un baiser sur ses larmes comme pour les faire disparaître. La jeune femme glissa une main dans ses cheveux tout en chuchotant d'une voix douce :

-Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, je me fiche de ce qu'il fera, on a suffisamment perdu de temps comme ça, je ne veux plus fuir…

Elle se recula et croisa son regard.

-Tu es folle Freckles ! Dit-il en rigolant.

-Tu n'as pas idée. Déclara t-elle en souriant.

L'homme passa ses mains sur son frêle corps puis l'attira contre lui et captura ses lèvres avec passion qu'elle lui rendit avec la même intensité. Il tira sur les épingles qui retenaient ses cheveux puis glissa ses doigts dans ses boucles libres volant au grés du vent.

Sawyer cassa le baiser puis fixa la brunette tendrement et d'un geste impulsif il lui arracha le pendentif qu'elle portait, elle ne protesta pas et se sentit même soulagée. L'homme fouilla dans sa poche puis brandit son collier, elle eut les larmes aux yeux et le serra tout contre elle et il en profita pour lui glisser au cou. Il embrassa son épaule avec tendresse, il continua son chemin sur ses bras en même temps que ses mains détachés le nœud qui tenait la robe verte. Le blond passa un doigt sous chaque bretelle de la brunette qu'il fit tomber sur ses épaules sans la quitter des yeux. Son amant se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis passa ses mains sous sa robe et la prit dans ses bras. Kate rigola.

-Quoi ?!

-On dirait que tu emmènes ta femme pour franchir le seuil de la maison.

Il sourit enjoué et elle l'embrassa passionnément alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le sable. Quand elle cassa le baiser, elle lui sourit avec tendresse et entreprit de lui défaire son nœud papillon ainsi que de lui retirer sa veste. Sawyer la laissa agir sans rien faire d'autre que de la regarder avec tendresse puis quand il fut débarrassé des vêtements gênant, elle lui ouvrit violemment la chemise et déposa des baisers passionnés sur sa peau si douce. Elle fit un trajet de son torse jusqu'à sa gorge puis remonta pour retrouver ses lèvres à nouveau. L'homme la posa sur le sable tout en caressant son dos puis elle le fit basculer sur le dos et se redressant avec un large sourire accrocher aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu souris Freckles ?

-Parce que ce soir, je vais te montrer à quel point je t'aime, toi l'homme le plus idiot que je connaisse !

-Ok, alors je montrerais à cette folle d'Austen à quel point elle a eut raison d'aimer un idiot.

Pour sceller le début d'une nouvelle vie où peu leur importer ce qui allait se passer tant qu'ils restaient ensembles, ils partagèrent un tendre et long baiser avant d'apprendre à redécouvrir le corps de l'autre…


	30. Mort d'un conman

_**Slt à tous, je m'excuse pour le retard sur bb, faut dire ac le final de merde qu'on a eu…bref ca change pas pour moi que skate c'était le couple le plus beau, le plus drôle et frémissant. C'est juste dommage qu'ils ont pas honoré skate, non pas dommage carrément dégueulasse car skate était là depuis la s1…bref bb continuera mais ptet plus lentement là je bosse sur une série de OS sur les ajira6 (vivre et aimer) si vous voulez garder en mémoire la magie de sawyer et kate je vous conseille de lire ces OS et si vous avez pas vu le final, ne le regardez simplement pas, LOST a disparu pour moi mais je garde mes chouchous en vie grâce aux fanfics ! )**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Lyly**_

_**Partie 30 : Mort d'un conman**_

Sawyer ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond au-dessus de lui. Il mit quelques instants à se souvenir où il se trouvait puis tout lui revint quand il posa ses yeux sur la jeune femme qui dormait le nez caché dans le creux de son cou.

Il glissa une main dans la chevelure de son amante puis se redressa pour la regarder dormir paisiblement. Le blond se tourna pour s'allonger face à elle puis s'accouda tout en continuant à toucher ses cheveux.

-Damn it comme tu m'as manqué. Dit-il dans un murmure sans quitter Kate des yeux.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle viendrait chambouler son existence une fois encore mais de façon inattendue et spectaculaire. Qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant ? Hibbs n'était pas du genre à perdre face à une femme. Il soupira puis reporta son attention sur la brunette qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Bonjour. Chuchota t-il à la jolie brune qui lui adressa un large sourire avant de l'attirer vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Le blond se recula devant la vorace brune.

-Wow Freckles qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? L'interrogea t-il amusé et surpris.

Pour réponse, elle captura ses lèvres et finalement il cessa de se poser des questions et profita de l'instant…

Shannon s'étira dans son lit et afficha un large sourire sur son visage tout en fixant sa bague à son doigt.

-Mme James Ford, non Mme James Ford Rutherford ! Oui c'est mieux ! Oh Jaimie j'ai tellement hâte. S'exclama t-elle toute sourire avant de sortir de son lit pour se préparer.

Kévin passa une main sur son visage en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. Il avait passé sa nuit à travailler et il ne pouvait avoir que quelques heures à lui avant le GRAND MARIAGE mais au moins il pourrait rester avec sa femme. Il pénétra dans la pièce et fut plus que surpris quand il remarqua que le lit n'avait pas été défait alors qu'il n'était pas 7h…

-Où es-tu Kate ?

Sawyer s'effondra sur le matelas pneumatique et Kate s'installa confortablement la tête sur son torse.

-Damn it je t'ai jamais vu si excitée !

Kate s'esclaffa avant de commencer à lui embrasser son torse et il posa ses yeux sur la brune.

-Tu es insatiable Freckles ! Murmura t-il d'une voix enrouée en sentant les mains et les lèvres de la fugitive sur lui.

La jeune femme remonta le long de son corps de façon aguichante sans stopper ses baisers puis arriva à son menton et enfin ses lèvres où elle déposa un petit baiser puis se recula pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Je t'aime.

Le blond sourit puis répondit en capturant ses lèvres :

-Idem.

Le baiser s'approfondit et elle sentit les mains de son amant descendre dans le bas du dos alors elle glissa ses bras dans ses cheveux dorés. D'un geste rapide, il la fit basculer sous lui et poussa un juron quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait de percer le matelas dans son élan.

Kate rigola et il la fixa ennuyé alors elle embrassa le bout de son nez.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on casse toujours les lits ensembles non ?

-Vague impression princesse ouais.

Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Kate cessa la première de rire et caressa la joue du blond.

-Ca m'a manqué.

-Quoi casser les lits avec moi ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non ça idiot, ça me manquer de ne plus rire avec toi. Affirma t-elle d'une voix douce et amère.

L'homme reprit son sérieux tout en fixant la femme qu'il aimait.

-Moi aussi.

La brunette accrocha son regard au sien puis demanda d'un ton inquiet :

-Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Sawyer soupira puis se redressa et s'assit sur le matelas Kate prit place face à lui.

-Sawyer ?

-Désolé je réfléchissais à ce que je vais faire.

Kate fronça les sourcils puis le tapa violement sur la tête.

-Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend bordel ? Demanda t-il en se massant le crâne.

-JE REFLECHISSAIS ?

-Ben ouais je…

-…Ne recommence pas à me cacher des choses Sawyer alors il n'y pas de JE mais NOUS ! Finit tes magouilles derrière mon dos ! S'agaça t-elle.

L'homme regarda la femme face à lui et il soupira d'un air vaincu.

-Ok, ok t'as gagné.

-Sawyer, je ne veux pas que tu m'écartes ENCORE je t'ai déjà dis que je m'en fiche de Hibbs et ses histoires du moment qu'on est ensembles. Termina t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

-Ouais mais je doute qu'il stoppe de nous foutre la paix comme ça. Assura le blond sincèrement.

-Il veut de l'argent non ?

-Ouais mais maintenant qu'il m'a récupéré…Damn it pourquoi j'ai agis ainsi !

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine satisfaite.

-Si tu m'en avais parlé espèce d'idiot ! S'écria t-elle.

L'homme chercha son pantalon et sortit d'une cigarette qu'il alluma puis ajouta :

-Ca change pas grand-chose qu'on se dispute maintenant pour ça mais Hibbs n'acceptera pas de me laisser partir sans compensation.

-Il veut l'argent de Tony on a qu'à lui donner et…

-…NON !

-Pourquoi ? L'interrogea t-elle surprise.

-Parce que s'il accepte pas tout ça, ce fric ça sera notre seule chance de nous tirer loin.

Kate baissa les yeux et glissa sa main sur la veste du blond qui la couvrait légèrement.

-Je ne veux pas fuir encore Sawyer, je suis fatiguée de tout ça. Déclara t-elle avec honnêteté.

Son amant la regarda avec stupéfaction puis elle redressa la tête e déclara en s'efforçant de sourire :

-Peut-être que tu devrais te marier et on se verrait en cachette, il ne saura pas que…

-…NON !

-Sawyer, c'est la seule solution, je t'ai promis que je resterais et même si je dois te partager avec une autre je le ferais, il ne nous séparera plus jamais. Assura t-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Il écrasa sa cigarette au sol et prit les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes.

-Je ne me marierais pas Kate, je ne veux plus être son pion et te voir souffrir encore.

Kate fut touchée par ses propos et sentit les larmes montaient à ses yeux, il sourit et la serra tout contre lui puis chuchota à son oreille :

-On va trouver une solution Freckles je te le promets.

Hibbs se leva pour descendre dans son grand salon et s'installa à table pour prendre son café. Il arbora un large sourire en pensant que dans quelques heures son « fils » allait enfin faire ses preuves et lui prouver qu'il pourrait un jour reprendre son empire.

-Ah James, tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu me rends fier de toi ! Antonio n'aurait jamais dû avoir mon attention, tu es le fils que j'avais toujours voulu !

Il but une gorgée puis sentit des bras se glissait autour de son cou.

-Braddy chéri pourquoi tu as quitté le lit.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et d'un geste vif, il posa sa tasse sur la table puis agrippa la chevelure de la jeune fille de 20ans et l'envoya au sol.

-Ne me touches pas espèce de petite chienne et va te préparer, nous allons à un mariage, tu seras le cadeau pour mon fils tu m'as compris ? Il a besoin d'une petite garce comme toi avant de se marier, c'est très agréable de calmer ses frustrations sur une fille comme toi !

Elle pleurnicha puis se releva et partit en courant. Il rigola et affirma en reprenant sa lecture avec un large sourire sur les lèvres.

-D'ici quelques années tu te rappelleras la vraie nature d'une femme James, oh oui je sais que tu comprendras vite ce que j'attends de toi et cette garce n'existera même plus dans ton esprit.

Il rigola puis cria le nom d'une bonne qui accouru pour nettoyer le sol où le café s'était renversé.

Shannon était avec sa meilleure amie entrain de se préparer avec enthousiasme.

-Et père a dit qu'il nous paierait un voyage à Paris, j'ai tellement hâte qu'on parte avec Jaimie et puis après on fera une escale en Italie, je dirais à Jaimie que je veux aller à Venise, il ne me refusera rien comme toujours !

Son amie gloussa tout en aidant la blonde à se vêtir.

-Tu as tellement de chance Sha !

La jeune Rutherford sourit puis demanda surprise :

-Mais l'as-tu vu depuis hier soir ?

-Non mais tu devrais demander à Boone, il a dû rester avec les hommes hier soir.

-Oui va me chercher mon frére stp.

Sa jeune amie concéda puis quitta la pièce laissant Shannon se fixait dans le miroir.

Boone arriva peu après et fixa la jeune femme longuement avant qu'elle ne tape du pied pour le ramener à la réalité.

-Tu voulais me voir Sha ?

-Oui je voulais savoir si Jaimie était prêt ou…quoi pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Boone prit les mains de sa sœur dans les siennes et dit :

-Personne ne l'a revu depuis hier soir.

La jeune femme s'évanouit sous le choc.

-Oh mon dieu Sha ! Cria sa demoiselle d'honneur.

Boone la prit dans ses bras et ordonna qu'on apporte de l'eau. Il allongea la jeune femme sur le divan et fronça les sourcils furieux.

-Il va payer pour ça !

Sawyer et Kate étaient entrain de se rhabiller en silence mais elle brisa celui-ci en enfilant sa robe.

-Je vais aller voir Kévin et toi tu vas aller voir Shannon alors ?

-Ouais, je dois lui parler avant que Hibbs n'arrive.

Il enfila sa chemise qu'il commença à boutonner sous le regard de Kate qui s'avança une fois vêtue puis déclara en lui tendant sa veste.

-Elle t'aime tu sais, à sa manière un peu égoïste mais elle t'aime vraiment…

-Ouais je sais, je l'aime bien aussi mais je ne peux pas l'épouser Freckles, si tu quittes ton armoire à glace pour moi c'est pas honnête de rester avec elle et puis je veux plus de cette putain de vie !

Elle lui sourit sincèrement et l'embrassa tendrement puis chuchota tendrement :

-On ira voir Hibbs ensembles ok ?

-Ok.

La jeune femme se recula puis ouvrit la porte et le fixa avant de sortir.

-A la maison dans 2 heures ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et la regarda s'éloigner puis il sortit à son tour et referma la porte en esquissant un sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il avait fait l'amour dans un local où on range du matériel pour la piscine.

-Damn it elle me fait faire n'importe quoi. Chuchota t-il en repensant à la façon dont il avait atterrit ici cette nuit.

Il se tourna à droite pour voir la plage et s'approcha pour ramasser le soutien gorge de la brunette et éclata de rire avant de le fourrer dans sa poche puis il partit en direction de la villa qui se situer à plus de 1km d'ici.

Kate pénétra dans la maison puis soupira en voyant la grande salle décoré. Elle monta à l'étage et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre qu'elle trouva vide. La jeune femme s'avança vers l'armoire et sortit ses affaires qu'elle posa sur le lit puis se pencha sous le lit pour attraper sa valise.

-Tu comptes partir en voyage ?

Kate se redressa mais se cogna la tête qu'elle se massa avant de se relever pour faire face à un homme furieux.

-Pourquoi tu nous fais encore ça Kate ?

-Parce que je le dois.

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel puis posa ses mains sur ses épaules et affirma :

-Je t'aime et je me moque de ton passé, on est heureux non ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et baissa la tête alors il se recula stupéfait.

-Je pensais que je pourrais t'aimer à nouveau, crois-moi j'ai essayée mais…

-Il est revenu c'est ça ?

La brunette leva les yeux surpris vers lui.

-Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait et tu lui as pardonné non ?

-Kévin je suis désol…

Il sourit et affirma en caressant sa joue :

-Tu l'as toujours aimé et une partie de toi l'aimera toujours même si tu décidais de rester avec moi car tu ne saurais jamais si ça aurait pu marcher entre vous.

Kate lui sourit puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et retira sa bague qu'elle lui posa dans sa main.

-Tu es un homme merveilleux Kévin mais ne m'attends plus. Je ne t'oublierais jamais mais si tu m'aimes, refais ta vie et pense à ton avenir.

Il la prit dans ses bras et chuchota en la serrant tout contre lui :

-Je t'aimerais toujours Monica.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la brunette puis elle se recula, caressa sa joue avec tendresse et il quitta la chambre.

-Adieu Kévin et merci.

La jeune femme passa sur son visage et termina sa valise. Kévin s'adossa contre la porte et laissa les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il ne pourrait jamais la garder, il l'avait toujours su, il espérait juste qu'elle soit heureuse.

-Au revoir mon amour.

Il descendit les escaliers à pas rapide pour se préparer pour la cérémonie.

Sawyer erra dans le jardin à fumer une cigarette, il entendait le bruit autour de lui mais était caché derrière un buisson, réfléchissant à la façon d'approcher Shannon sans que tout le monde ne le voie…

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie quand un poing s'abattit sur lui.

-Espèce de salopard !

Sawyer se redressa pour faire face à Boone.

-Hé salut Booboone, quel crochet hein gamin !

Le brun serra les poings puis agrippa le col de la chemise du blond.

-Tu t'es moqué de ma sœur !

Le blond le repoussa et déclara furieux :

-Ecoute, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, je dois voir ta sœur et lui expliquer que…

-…Combien ?

-Quoi ?

-J'ai payé pour chaque hommes qui était sur le point briser sa vie et je le ferais jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que je suis LE SEUL pour elle !

Sawyer le fixa longuement puis déclara sincèrement :

-Si tu l'aimes, montre lui alors.

Boone fut décontenancé devant les propos de son ex futur gendre.

-Je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle.

-Pour moi tu l'es plus qu'elle ne le voit gamin.

Il se tut puis affirma :

-Chaque fois les hommes qu'elle aime l'abandonnent et elle ne voit pas que je pourrais être là et…

Sawyer sourit puis posa une main sur son épaule et affirma amusé :

-Laisse-moi t'apprendre de 3 trucs Boone et je partirais.

Sawyer et Boone passèrent plus de 1 heure ensemble et quand le blond eut terminé, il se releva du banc où les deux hommes s'étaient installés.

Le conman remit un papier à Boone qui le rangea dans la poche de sa veste.

-Tu sais quoi faire gamin.

Il hocha la tête et le remercia puis l'homme commença à s'éloigner.

-Attends !

Sawyer se retourna et Boone lui remit une clé.

-C'est quoi ?

-La clé de la mallette qui te revient, elle se trouve dans ma chambre, tu es différent des autres, je savais bien que tu ne l'épousais pas par amour mais je me suis trompé sur toi, merci James.

Il lui serra la main et s'éloigna vers la maison pour voir Shannon. Le blond fixa la clé et esquissa un sourire. Il avait un moyen de payer Hibbs maintenant.

Shannon était réveillée mais son maquillage avait coulé, elle se posait des tas de questions tandis que sa meilleure amie essayait de la distraire.

-Il est sûrement avec des amis tu sais.

La blonde ne répondit pas puis la porte s'ouvrit et Boone entra. La jeune femme se releva et s'avança vers lui.

-Tu l'as trouvé ?

-Sha, il faut que je te parle en privée.

Sa meilleure amie comprit et quitta la pièce puis il conduisit la blondinette sur le sofa et prit ses mains dans les siennes et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Il ne reviendra pas.

-Quoi ? Non tu mens, il m'aime je sais que…

Le jeune homme sortit un papier qu'il tendit à sa sœur qui le lut d'une traite.

-Il a prit peur de cette vie Shannon, il m'a dit qu'il t'aimait mais qu'il ne pouvait pas te rendre heureuse, qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre soin de toi, qu'il avait essayé mais il aspirait à une autre vie…

-Mais s'il m'aime pour…pourquoi il…

Boone posa une main sur sa joue et elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Souvent on peut aimer quelqu'un et juste souhaiter son bonheur Sha comme je souhaite le tien.

-Boone…

Il sourit et assura en posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi Shannon.

Elle sourit et se blottit dans ses bras pour pleurer alors il la serra tout contre lui et ferma les yeux confiants de leur avenir.

Sawyer récupéra la mallette et l'ouvrit pour voir l'argent puis il quitta discrètement la pièce et quitta la villa. Il s'apprêtait à prendre sa voiture quand Hibbs arriva devant lui.

-James fiston !

Bradley le prit dans ses bras puis lui présenta une jeune fille qui était à ses côtés. Il eut des nausés en voyant la manière dont il montrait à cette pauvre fille à qui elle appartenait.

-Helga voulait te voir pour un petit massage et je…

-…Je dois te parler MAINTENANT !

Son « patron » fut surpris et congédia la jeune fille puis invita Sawyer dans sa voiture mais il refusa de monter et lui lança la mallette.

-C'est terminé !

-Terminé ?

-T'as 2 millions et le reste je te le paierais bientôt mais c'est finit Bradley, je ne travaille plus pour toi, ni pour personne !

-Tu vas aller te marier James où je vais lui faire du ma…

Sawyer le plaqua contre la voiture et sortit un canif de sa poche.

-….Tu peux essayer Hibbs mais sache que je te tuerais avant. Affirma t-il d'un air menaçant en portant l'arme à son cou.

-Tu es fait pour ce job James, ne détruis pas tout pour une salope qui…

-…Encore un mot sur Kate et je te jure que je te tue salopard !

Sawyer se recula et rangea son arme.

-Elle est revenue et je ne la laisseras pas repartir, j'ai terminé avec ses conneries et tu sais quoi Brad ? Tu veux un fils pour te succéder MAIS si tu n'avais pas passé ta putain de vie à traiter les femmes comme des jouets, tu serais sûrement père et un homme heureux, moins aigri par la vieillesse et le fait que tu ne PEUX PAS avoir quelque chose à toi sans chantage ou menace.

Hibbs ne dit rien alors l'homme ajouta amusé :

-Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que ouais j'aurais pu être ce fils que tu voulais si je n'avais jamais compris à quel point aimer peut rendre la vie plus intéressante, c'est terminé Hibbs, je vais vivre ma vie loin de ce monde pourri qui détruit l'humanité. Au final, tu finiras seul et peut-être aux portes de la mort tu comprendras ce que tu as perdu !

Devant le mutisme de l'homme, Sawyer ricana puis déclara en s'allumant une clope :

-Finalement te vouloir mort c'est pas aussi amusant que te voir aussi silencieux !

Il s'éloigna devant le regard dépité du brun…

-Monsieur ? Monsieur vous voulez que je l'arrête.

Hibbs reprit contenance face à son bodyguard qui venait d'arriver en courant et il hocha négativement la tête.

-Non ça ne sert à rien, rentrons Peter et va me chercher Helga !

Son homme de main s'exécuta et peu après, la voiture partit alors que Kate venait de quitter la villa. Elle croisa quelques invités qu'elle salua puis monta dans le taxi qu'elle avait appelée

-Où je vous emmène Miss ?

Le cœur de Kate se réchauffa et elle donna l'adresse de leur maison puis le véhicule démarra pour freiner d'un coup sec. Le chauffeur marmonna et klaxonna.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai faillit écraser un chat

La brunette sortit brusquement de la voiture et Shazan sauta dans ses bras.

-Oh pardonne moi de t'avoir oublié.

Son chat ronronna puis elle murmura doucement :

-On va rentrer à la maison.

La jeune femme monta dans le véhicule et le chauffeur déclara :

-C'est votre chat car si c'est le cas vous paierez un supplément !

Elle acquiesça et la voiture partit.

Sawyer entra dans son appartement et afficha un sourire, il jeta sa veste sur le comptoir avant de partir dans sa chambre.

-Damn it mes vêtements !

Il soupira puis décida d'aller préparer du café. L'homme était entrain de fouiller dans ses placards quand il poussa un juron les trouvant vide…

-Bordel mais c'est pire qu'une maison abandonnée ici !

Le blond se gratta la tête puis se rappela qu'il avait encore la clé de l'appartement de Faith qui serait vidé dans les prochains jours alors il décida d'aller à la recherche de quelques vêtements ainsi qu'un peu de nourritures.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et Shazan sauta de ses bras pour retrouver sa place sur le canapé, elle sourit en voyant la veste du blond puis posa sa valise au sol et l'appela mais n'eut aucune réponse…

La brunette pénétra dans la salle de bain pour la trouver vide alors elle pensa qu'il était dans sa chambre mais le résultat vu le même.

-Bizarre…

La jolie brune se dit qu'il était peut-être partit voir Julia alors elle s'avança pour ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci fut grande ouverte et elle trébucha sur le blond qui s'énerva. La fugitive se recula pour voir des œufs écrasés au sol sur un tas de vêtements.

-C'est quoi ça ? L'interrogea t-elle surprise.

-C'était censé être notre repas et des vêtements de rechange…

Il soupira et elle éclata de rire.

-Pourquoi tu prends des vêtements de rechange chez Faith ?

-Car j'ai OUBLIE de reprendre mes affaires chez Shannon. Dit-il d'un air dépité en regardant ses affaires au sol.

Kate se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire sous le regard furibond de son homme.

-Idiot ! S'exclama la brunette en ramassant les habits.

-Freckles attends tu vas te salir !

Elle se redressa et déclara avec un large sourire.

-Je vais avoir besoin d'une douche.

Le blond arbora un sourire à son tour.

-Ouais moi aussi.

Elle l'attrapa par la ceinture et il eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui avant de suivre sa petite amie dans la salle de bain…

Hibbs s'installa devant son bureau, il se servit un verre de scotch puis prit son téléphone et dit simplement :

-Va le chercher MAINTENANT !

L'homme raccrocha puis d'une traite son verre avant de l'exploser contre le mur.

-Je ne te laisserais pas gagner petite garce !

Kate sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de sa taille puis se pencha au sol pour prendre un sac et fouilla dans un placard pour chercher quelque chose.

-Je t'ai dis que j'avais rien à part les œufs.

Elle fit volte face devant le blond qui s'avançait vers elle une serviette sur la tête et elle arbora un large sourire en lui lançant quelque chose.

-Mais où est-ce que…

-…J'ai demandé au chauffeur de taxi de passer à l'épicerie car je pensais bien qu'on avait rien ici.

L'homme s'approcha et sortit un croissant de la poche qu'il mangea.

-Et cha pas pencher à des vêchements ?

-Parle pas la bouche pleine et non tu vas devoir attendre que la machine tourne. Déclara t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il sourit puis l'attira vers lui et affirma en capturant ses lèvres.

-Ok alors tu vas devoir être solidaire Freckles. Chuchota en tirant sur sa serviette qui tomba au sol.

Pour réponse, elle lui retourna son baiser, son amant la souleva pour l'installer sur le bord de l'évier,la jeune femme glissa ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa aller dans ses bras une fois de plus…

Hibbs entra dans une pièce non éclairé et s'avança tout en parlant.

-Je suis ravi d'avoir une personne comme vous ici.

Le brun s'avança puis jeta un dossier sur la table et la personne face à lui l'ouvrit. On découvrit plusieurs photos de Kate que l'inconnue fixant longuement avant de prendre un autre tas où l'on pouvait voir Kate ET Sawyer dans l'appartement, assis sur le canapé, dinant… Mais la dernière photo attira d'avantage l'attention de l'étranger.

Les deux amants étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre entrain de s'embrasser.

-C'est lui ?

-Ouais. Répondit Bradley à la personne.

Fou amoureux de cette petite garce qui l'a manipulée et il a abandonné toute vie pour elle, juste pour l'aider jusqu'à qu'elle se décide à lui briser le cœur.

Hibbs s'alluma un cigare et termina avec un sourire carnassier :

-Mais je suppose que je ne vous apprends rien Mr Mars ?

Edouard sortit de l'ombre et demanda tout en regardant les photos sur la table :

-Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi exactement ?

L'homme ricana puis il stoppa net prit une photo de la brunette et porta son long cigare sur un coin de l'image qui s'enflamma.

-Je veux qu'elle disparaisse de ma vie, je veux récupérer mon fils Mr Mars et peu m'importe ce que vous lui ferez, elle est à vous ! Dit-il froidement en tenant la photo du bout des doigts pour la voir se réduire en poussière.

Hibbs laissa tomber la photo de Kate au sol et fixa les derniers morceaux de son visage disparaître. L'homme écrasa violement le tas de cendre pour stopper toute fumée puis fixa le Marshall face à lui.

-Puis-je compter sur vous ?

Pour réponse, Edward prit une photo et murmura en caressant le visage de la brunette.

-Il est temps que notre chère Katherine arrête de courir oui.

Hibbs ricana tout en fumant son cigare.

-Echec et Mat petite garce !

_**Fin**_


	31. Note de l'auteur

Kikoo d'abord je m'excuse de mon silence mais après le final de LOST écrire sur LOST…en fait j'ai trouvé mon juste milieu avec mes OS sur les ajira vous pouvez les lire si besoin hein )

Merci à **Dodo** pour ta review, je voulais te répondre que OUI y a une suite en cours mais j'ai eu du mal à bosser dessus après le crap du final mais bon, bb c'est pas LOST et sawyer et kate non plus, ils ont leur histoire et déjà planifié depuis 3ans alors oui y a une suite faut juste que je me remette dedans un avant goût de la suite car je veux pas vous faire trop attendre entre les chapitres donc je préfère avancer avant.

Titre : Born to Love

_**Chapitre 1 : Honeymoon**_

_Kate était penchée sur sa valise à la recherche de nouveaux vêtements la brunette sortit un jean et une chemise ainsi que des sous vêtements et fila dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller._

_Quand elle ressortit, elle récupéra sa valise et fixa la porte de son ancienne chambre puis celle de Sawyer. La jeune femme s'avança au milieu de la pièce et resta quelques instants sans bouger._

_Sawyer sortit de sa chambre enfilant son T-shirt et il haussa un sourcil._

_-Kate ?_

_La jolie brune sursauta puis se tourna vers le blond._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Ben c'est moi qui devrais te le demander Freckles…Qu'est-ce que tu fous au milieu de la pièce avec ta valoche à la main ?_

_-Rien…Répondit-elle d'un air gênée en évitant son regard._

_L'homme soupira puis s'avança vers elle et demanda d'un ton sérieux :_

_-Tu veux repartir ?_

moi sadique ? lol nah juste un peu ^^

je vous demande un peu de patience et promis la suite viendra

bisous

Lyly


End file.
